Viviendo con papá
by ajota08
Summary: AU - el fruto de una relación de su adolescencia encuentra a Jim.  Warning: castigo corporal/azotes/nalgadas / Nuevos capítulos!
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro

El muchacho estaba sentado en uno de los bancos ubicados contra la pared, mirando todo con atención.

La estación de policía vibraba de actividad a esa hora del día.

El muchacho observaba las idas y venidas de los oficiales con sospechosos esposados que gritaban sus derechos, de los abogados defensores que buscaban a sus defendidos y de las personas comunes imperceptibles que preguntaban por algún familiar.

Él mismo era casi invisible, considerando que había llegado a las once de la mañana y hasta ahora, las siete de la tarde, nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando vio a la persona por la que estaba esperando.

Lo vio encaminarse hacia los ascensores y supuso que se dirigía a las oficinas de Crímenes Mayores, el lugar donde trabajaba.

Se levantó de su banco y rápidamente se ubicó a su lado, tratando de que el hombre no se diera cuenta.

Quería observarlo sin ser visto.

Pero se sorprendió al notar la mirada penetrante del hombre sobre él.

Sin saber qué hacer, bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos. Sentía como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos con esa mirada.

Cuando llegó el ascensor, ambos subieron en él junto con otras personas, pero el muchacho se bajó un piso antes que el hombre.

El detective James Ellison suspiró cansado. Qué no daría por ir directo a su loft a descansar! Pero aún debía terminar el informe del caso que habían cerrado hacía un poco más de dos horas, atrapando a los culpables.

Entró rápidamente al edificio y se dirigió a los ascensores.

Mientras esperaba, comenzó a escuchar un sonido parecido a un redoble de tambor. Al mirar a su alrededor vio a un muchacho de rizos largos, notándolo un poco nervioso. Pronto comprendió que el redoble del tambor era el latido del corazón del muchacho.

Continuó observando al niño con curiosidad, ya que notó que le lanzaba miradas furtivas.

Cuando lo vio bajar del ascensor, se encogió de hombros y lo despidió de su mente. Rápidamente, el sonido del tambor desapareció.

Ellison había aprendido a ignorar esos episodios.

Desde muy joven notó que podía escuchar y ver cosas que otros no podían. Y saborear y oler cosas que los demás ni siquiera sabían que existían.

Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el latido del corazón de personas que estaban nerviosas, y aunque a veces lo volvía loco, descubrío que era muy útil en su trabajo de detective por lo que aprendió a soportarlo.

Blair Sandburg se recostó contra la pared, detrás de una planta frondosa, y se obligó a normalizar su respiración.

Agradeció a todas las deidades que lo estuvieran escuchando que lo hubieran ayudado a no tener un ataque de pánico en el ascensor.

Realmente debía hablar con ese hombre, así que nuevamente tomó respiraciones profundas para calmarse y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

"Qui-quisiera hablar con el detective Ellison" dijo con voz temblorosa, luego de dar una mirada a la oficina y ver a un hombre negro y grande que lo estaba observando interrogante.

"Ahora él está hablando con nuestro capitán" dijo el hombre con una sonrisa "pero si quieres esperarlo, ése es su escritorio" dijo señalando hacia una mesa bastante más ordenada que las restantes.

Blair dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa, ubicándose en la silla correspondiente al visitante.

"En qué lo puedo ayudar?" dijo Jim Ellison al ver a la figura sentada frente a su escritorio. Pasó rapidamente a su lado para ubicarse en su silla y recién allí pudo mirar al niño y darse cuenta que era el mismo del ascensor.

"Yo..Yo soy…Mi nombre es Blair Sandburg" dijo Blair poniéndose de pie y tendiendo la mano, dominado por su naturaleza bondadosa y cordial.

Jim apretó su mano y le indicó que tomara asiento.

"Sí. Dime qué necesitas"

Blair relamió sus labios resecos y dijo "Yo…soy el hijo de Naomi Sandburg…" hizo una pausa "Ella dice que usted es mi papá".

Jim lo miró inexpresivo, tratando de determinar si el muchacho le estaba gastando una broma.

"Yo no tengo ningún hijo" murmuró luego de un momento.

Por respuesta, Blair hurgó en la mochila vieja que tenía a su lado y le entregó un sobre ajado.

El detective lo tomó y encontró en su interior una fotografía vieja y una nota. Miró atentamente la foto y se descubrió a sí mismo, en sus años adolescentes junto a una muchacha pelirroja de bella sonrisa. Inmediatamente lo asaltaron los recuerdos…Naomi…la muchacha de la que se había enamorado perdidamente a los 17 años y que un día lo había abandonado sin más explicaciones.

Totalmente mudo, dejó a un lado la fotografía para leer la nota

"Querido Jim

éste es nuestro hijo Blair Joseph Sandburg. Me enteré de su existencia dos meses después de haberte dejado.

Las fuerzas que gobiernan nuestras vidas habían querido que me separara de ti, por eso me fui y no volví a comunicarme.

Ahora el destino quiso que nuestro hijo quisiera asistir a la universidad Rainer y creo que es justo que lo ayudes. Yo lo tuve a mi cargo durante todo este tiempo. Ahora te toca a ti.

No me busques Jim.

Blair sabe que lo amo, pero ahora quiero dedicarme a mi misma. Quiero encontrar mi camino en este plano de existencia.

Adios.

Naomi."

Y así, abruptamente y derramando egoísmo por todos lados, terminaba la nota.

Jim la examinó estrechamente y la dio vuelta por todos lados. Finalmente, miró fijamente a Blair, tratando de decidir si fuera todo verdad o no.

Blair se retorció en su asiento, realmente incómodo con el escrutinio.

Decidió comenzar a hablar para calmar los temores que creía que el hombre podría tener.

"No se trata de dinero ni nada" dijo, nervioso "hace siete años que vivo en Cascada y voy a la Universidad. Trabajo como profesor…Quiero decir, no necesito dinero ni nada…sólo…sólo quería conocerlo…" su voz se fue apagando al notar que el detective continuaba mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada.

Suspiró.

"Lamento haber venido así. Yo…se que esto es una sorpresa…Lo siento" terminó, levantándose de la silla abruptamente, tomó su mochila y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Jim no hizo un solo movimiento para detenerlo. Se limitó a mirarlo salir.

Blair luchó contra las lágrimas al salir del edificio.

Sabía que no sería fácil. Cualquiera se sorprendería y sería reacio a creer que tenía un hijo de 19 años del que no hubiera sabido nunca nada.

Pero aún así, se sentía como un rechazo.

Había vivido con su madre durante 13 años y realmente había sido un alivio separarse de ella y llegar a la universidad. La amaba, pero nunca la sintió como su madre, era más bien una compañera de juegos, a veces con ganas de estar con él y otras dejándolo por varios días con alguna amiga. Las primeras veces, Blair quedaba asustado, pensando que mamá nunca volvería…por qué lo había dejado? Por qué ya no lo quería? Había hecho algo malo? Pero con el tiempo, comprendió que todo eso era parte de la personalidad de su mamá, no tenía nada que ver con él ni con lo que había hecho. Simplemente Naomi no podía estar atada a algo durante mucho tiempo, aunque ese algo fuera su hijo.

Cuando supo quién era su padre, y tuvo a su alcance la posibilidad de conocerlo, no quiso ir directamente a él. No quiso presentarse como un niño necesitado de dinero y de alguien que se ocupara de él. Quería presentarse como un hombre, un compañero.

Pasó seis años preparándose para ese encuentro y, aunque conscientemente sabía que podría ser rechazado, muy dentro suyo se convenció que su padre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Llegó a la vieja habitación que tenía en uno de los almacenes del puerto. Era una pieza de de tres metros cuadrados, en donde apenas cabían una cama de hierro vieja con un colchón raído y una mesa con una silla. Una bombilla en el medio del techo daba escasa iluminación.

Blair se tiró en su cama, tratando de superar la visita a su padre, pero sus esfuerzos por quedarse dormido fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte explosión que sacudió su precaria habitación, haciendo que partes del techo y de las paredes cayeran sobre él.

%%%%%%

El detective James Ellison se quedó pensando en la visita del muchacho.

Aún no podía creer que fuera su hijo, aunque había amado mucho a Naomi y existía la posibilidad cierta de que lo fuera.

Dónde estaba ella ahora? Por qué había dejado al muchacho venir solo?

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el niño tendría ahora casi 20 años y si estaba hace siete en Cascada, quiere decir que había vivido solo desde los 13 años. Cómo pudo abandonarlo a esa edad?

Supuso que debía encontrarlo para llegar a la verdad de todo y se maldijo por dejarlo salir del edificio. Utilizó su computadora para poner Blair Sandburg en el buscador, pero antes de que pudiera ver los resultados, su jefe lo llamó para un trabajo.

Jim llegó a la escena de la explosión y lo primero que sintió fue el redoble de tambor que había sentido más temprano, pero mucho más acelerado.

Inmediatamente escuchó las voces.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado! No me pasó nada!" dijo Blair, exasperado.

"Usted tiene un golpe en la cabeza, debemos llevarlo al hospital!" fue la respuesta igual de exasperada del enfermero.

Ambos se interrumpieron cuando llegó Jim.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó con su mejor voz de policía.

"El señor no quiere ir al hospital" explicó rápidamente el enfermero "tiene un golpe en la cabeza y necesitamos hacerle unos estudios"

"Ya le dije que no es nada! Es sólo un chichón!" casi gritó Blair.

"Bien" dijo Jim, levantando una mano hacia el enfermero, para luego dirigirse hacia el muchacho "tienes dos opciones aquí. O subes a la ambulancia por tus propios medios o te daré una pequeña ayuda para subir. Pero irás al hospital."

"No! Yo no…" empezó a decir un Blair beligerante.

"Ok" lo interrumpió Jim, tomándolo de un brazo y aplicando una palmada dura a sus nalgas para detener el forcejeo.

Blair se detuvo abruptamente, mirándolo con ultraje.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio al enfermero sonreir abiertamente, y sin una palabra subió a la ambulancia seguido por el detective.

"Yo iré con él." dijo Jim.

Blair se acostó en la camilla y observó de reojo a Jim que se había sentado a su lado y ahora estaba hablando por su celular.

Sintió resurgir su rebelión al enfocarse en la picadura que aún sentía en sus nalgas.

_Quién se creía que era? No podía venir aquí y obligarlo a hacer cosas que no quería!. _

Pero empezó a cambiar de parecer al escucharlo en el teléfono.

"Sí Simon, se que debería estar allí. Pero una de las víctimas y posible testigo es mi hijo y debo estar con él. Ahora vamos al hospital….Sí, te lo explicaré en cuanto pueda Simon.. Si, sí, todo…."

Jim cerró el teléfono con un movimiento brusco y suspiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a Blair.

"No tuve tiempo para averiguar si es verdad lo que dijiste. Pero eso no importa. Amé mucho a tu madre… y sólo por ser hijo de ella…te ayudaré en lo que necesites…"

"¿Como ahora?" preguntó enojado Blair refiriéndose a la situación.

Jim sonrió "Sí. Como ahora. Aún si no quieres mi ayuda…".

Blair dio un resoplido y cerró los ojos.

Dos horas después, Blair salía de una sala acompañado por el doctor que le había dado los resultados de sus estudios.

Jim se reunió inmediatamente con ellos, no quería perderse nada de las órdenes del doctor.

"Dr. Walters, soy el detective James Ellison" dijo a modo de saludo, mientras extendía la mano.

El doctor devolvió el saludo.

"Le decía al sr. Sandburg que debe guardar reposo por dos días al menos, pero durante esta noche debe estar con alguien que lo despierte cada dos horas. Por el golpe en la cabeza" explicó el doctor "y estos son los medicamentos que debe tomar" agregó extendiendo una receta.

Jim la tomó antes de que Blair atinara a levantar la mano y Blair lo miró con molestia.

"Bien, Dr. Walters. Muchas gracias" dijo Jim al despedirse del doctor.

Blair extendio la mano hacia Jim para tomar la receta, pero Jim se la retuvo.

"Dónde te quedarás esta noche?"

Blair dudó. "Tengo… tengo la llave de mi oficina en la universidad…"

"Bien. Como supongo que no tendrás a nadie que te vigile esta noche, te llevaré a mi casa" respondió Jim, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, llevando a Blair del brazo.

"Hey! No! Puedo quedarme en la universidad!..." Blair comenzó forcejear para soltarse.

"No, Junior. Te quedarás conmigo. Y te sugiero que dejes de oponerte a menos que quieras otra dosis de lo que te dí antes de subir a la ambulancia".

Blair resopló molesto, tratando de igualar sus pasos a los del detective. Uuuff! ¿Estás seguro de que quieres un padre? se preguntó.

%%%%%%

Blair aún no podía entender totalmente lo que había sucedido.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se encontró en el loft del detective, acostado en el futón de su sala y a punto de dormirse.

Hacía un momento Jim le había dado el último antibiótico y le había pedido que se preparara para la cama.

Ahora estaba luchando contra el sueño mientras miraba al hombre prepararse un nido de mantas en el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba frente al futón, separado de éste por una mesa de café.

Jim trajo un despertador y lo programó para dentro de dos horas.

"Va a… va a dormir ahí?" preguntó dudoso y sin entender por qué el hombre haría tal cosa.

"Sí. Así me será más fácil despertarte" respondió Jim con una mueca "Quieres hablar de algo?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Blair para hacer la mueca "No lo sé… considerando que es la primer noche que paso con mi padre…." Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros e inmediatamente se ruborizó al comprender que aún no estaba confirmado exactamente que lo fuera.

Jim le dio una semisonrisa.

"¿Donde está tu madre?" preguntó Jim luego de permanecer un momento en silencio.

Otra vez Blair se encogió de hombros.

"Mamá y yo estuvimos juntos hasta que me aceptaron en Rainer. Cuando pude quedarme en la uni, ella fue al Tibet en busca de un monasterio donde meditar y encontrarse a si misma. Yo me quedé aquí." Aunque trató de decirlo en un tono neutro, Jim pudo darse cuenta de un dejo de resentimiento en su voz.

"¿Se comunicó contigo?"

"Al año de haberse ido me escribió para decirme que había encontrado su monasterio y que iba a iniciar su nueva vida. Y no debía tener nada que le recordara la anterior. Luego no volví a saber de ella".

Jim tomó una respiración profunda. No podía creer lo insensible de esa mujer. La había amado muchísimo, pero con lo que dijo Blair, recordó por qué se habían separado.

"Supongo que no ha cambiado nada entonces" murmuró luego de un momento. Blair lo miró interrogante.

"Cuando nos separamos también me dijo que quería empezar una nueva vida y sin tener nada que le recordara la anterior…" continuó Jim con una mueca, que luego se convirtió en sonrisa al decir "pero no le salió tan bien, eh? Quedó embarazada…"

Blair respondió con una sonrisa que se convirtío en un bostezo.

Comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados.

"Duérmete, Junior, podemos continuar después" dijo Jim, mientras observaba al muchacho quedarse dormido.

%%%%%%

No tomó mucho tiempo al detective Ellison encontrar los datos del pasado de Blair en la base de datos de la policía y de los ciudadanos civiles.

Había nacido en el Hospital General de Cascada, casi 20 años atrás, hijo de Naomi Sandburg y de padre desconocido.

Por un momento odió a la mujer por privarlo del nacimiento de su hijo. Sonrió al comprender que ya estaba pensando en el muchacho como su hijo.

Lo siguiente que se reportaba era su ingreso a la universidad de Rainer a los 13 años! Wow! su hijo era un niño prodigio!. Pero eso quería decir que a esa edad ya se había quedado solo. Siguió leyendo para ver la fecha de su graduación a los 17. Y su próxima inscripción en un doctorado.

Un sonido proveniente del futón lo distrajo y le hizo comprender que su invitado estaba despertando. Rápidamente apagó su laptop, con la cual se había conectado a los correspondientes servidores, y se levantó de la silla de la cocina donde estaba sentado.

"Buenos días, dormilón" dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de haberlo despertado cada dos horas durante toda la noche como había dicho el doctor, finalmente lo dejó dormir tranquilo. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde.

Blair lo miró un poco desorientado, hasta que recordó quién era ese hombre, dónde estaba y por qué.

"Lo siento" murmuró "Creo que dormí mucho" Comenzó a incorporarse, hasta quedar sentado en una esquina del futón.

"Debes dormir" contestó Jim "pero ahora que estás despierto… ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo"

"No quiero molestar" dijo Blair con un pequeño gimoteo "yo…puedo buscar algo en el supermercado…"

A esto, Jim se sentó frente a él, en la mesa de centro.

"Escucha Blair. Tuviste un accidente. Gracias a Dios no te pasó nada grave, pero aún así debes descansar y recuperarte del shock"

"No tengo un shock!" respondió enojado Blair. Evidentemente, se despertaba gruñón "¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí mismo!".

Jim comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

"No estoy diciendo que no puedes cuidarte. Pero en estas condiciones debes descansar y alimentarte para reponer tu cuerpo. Y quiere decir que necesitarás un poco de ayuda…"

Blair se preparó para protestar, pero Jim no lo dejó hablar

"Y punto. Se acabó esta conversación. Ve a asearte mientras te preparo algo de comer" y con esto Jim se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando al joven con la boca abierta.

Blair se levantó refunfuñando en voz baja y buscó su ropa para dirigirse al baño.

"¿Acabas de llamarme maldito mandón ?" preguntó Jim desde la entrada de la cocina, con un ceño en su rostro.

Blair lo miró sorprendido. ¿ _cómo había escuchado? Si lo dijo en un susurro _. Se quedó parado, mirando con ojos grandes al hombre, hasta que Jim habló.

"Ve a higienizarte."

El joven obedeció rápidamente.

"¿Cómo…cómo se supone que debo llamarte? Preguntó de repente Blair, luego de tomar unos bocados de la comida que le había preparado Jim. Ninguno había emitido palabras luego del "Siéntate y come" que le había dicho Jim al verlo en la cocina recién bañado.

Jim se encogió de hombros "Obviamente no 'maldito mandón'" contestó.

Blair emitió un resoplido que era muy parecido a una risita contenida.

"Lo siento. Yo sólo estaba protestando. No quise ofender" agregó al ver el ceño que se formó en la cara de Jim.

Jim suspiró "está bien".

"A propósito. ¿Cómo pudiste oírme? Fue sólo un susurro."

"No lo sé. Lo oí claramente" Jim aún no estaba preparado para compartir información sobre sus sentidos con el niño.

Blair lo fijó con una mirada extraña hasta que Jim dijo "Qué?".

"Nada" contestó "Yo… la comida está muy rica" cambió de tema rápidamente.

"Gracias. Y volviendo al tema. LLámame cómo te sientas cómodo" y al ver la sonrisita en la cara de Blair agregó rápidamente "Entre Jim, James, Ellison, oficial, señor,…"

Blair no pudo contenerse y lanzó una carcajada, contestada por una sonrisa de Jim.

"Ok Jim" dijo Blair cuando terminó de reirse.

Por el resto de la tarde, Blair continuó descansando en el futón mientras miraba tv. Luego de la comida, habían acordado que Blair se quedaría en el loft de Jim dado que la explosión había destruído el lugar donde el muchacho vivía. _De todas maneras, no le permitiría volver allí _pensó Jim, recordando el lugar para nada recomendable donde vivía su hijo.

"Oh! Maldición! Lo olvidé por completo!" dijo de repente Jim al escuchar el sonido del teléfono.

"Hola Simon" dijo al agarrar el auricular. "No, yo…sí señor, lo siento" agregó.

Blair lo observaba desde su lugar en el sofá. Se sorprendió al notar que Jim asumía la postura de un perro castigado. Eso no condecía con su tamaño y la fuerza que irradiaba.

"Es muy complicado de explicar, capitán. Yo…Sí, él está bien, sólo una pequeña conmoción y algunos cortes." Escuchó un momento más "Está bien. Hablaremos mañana. Adios"

Con un suspiro, Jim volvió a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Blair.

"Ese era mi jefe" explicó "olvidé que había prometido llamarlo para explicarle todo"

"¿Porqué no me cuentas un poco de ti?" preguntó Jim luego de un largo silencio mientras ambos estaban concentrados en la película.

"No hay mucho que contar" dijo Blair con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero durante la siguiente hora regaló los oídos de Jim con detalles de su vida. En frases entremezcladas, le contó al detective lo que él ya sabía luego de haberlo averiguado en la base de datos de la policía. Y agregó ciertos detalles que dejaron asombrado a Jim.

_¿Cómo pudo el niño sobrevivir a semejante niñez ? _fue su primer pensamiento cuando Blair le contó sobre los descuidos y la desatención de su madre. Claro que nada en las palabras de Blair demostraba resentimiento o dolor. Lo contaba como si fueran simples hechos en la vida de un niño, prefiriendo enfocarse en lo bueno que esas experiencias le habían dejado.

"Gracias a todos esos viajes y al quedarme con esos amigos descubrí que quería dedicarme a la antropología. Me fascinaba estudiar a las personas y a los grupos con los cuales convivíamos" dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

Jim respondió la sonrisa del muchacho con una propia.

"Eso fue muy interesante, niño. Pero creo que tendremos tiempo luego para conocernos más. Ahora debemos dormir, así que prepárate para la cama."

Blair asintió y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana, Blair?" preguntó Jim mientras arreglaba el sofá donde iba a acostarse el muchacho.

"Debo ir a la universidad. Tengo clases." Contestó desde el baño.

"Además, …"agregó dubitativamente al volver "Debo buscar algún lugar para alquilar…"

"Ya hablamos de eso" contestó Jim "Si quieres quedarte, podemos arreglar el cuarto que está bajo los escalones".

"Pero no quiero molestarte" dijo Blair con un pequeño gimoteo en su voz, aunque en lo profundo de su alma comprendió que le gustaría vivir con su padre.

Jim se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros "Ya lo hablamos, Blair. Te dije que no es molestia. Es más, me gustaría que te quedes" inexplicablemente, sintió un deseo intenso de proteger al muchacho.

El rostro de Blair se iluminó, mientras asentía con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Muy bien" dijo Jim palmeándolo en la espalda. "Mañana debo ir a trabajar, pero nos haremos un tiempo para sacar las cosas y limpiar."

Una vez que Blair estuvo acomodado en el sofá, Jim se acercó para reestructurar las mantas y asegurarse que el niño estaba bien arropado. Con suavidad, ajustó las mantas bajo su barbilla.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó y ante el asentimiento de Blair, continuó "si necesitas algo sólo me llamas, de acuerdo?".

"Si. Gracias. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" y con esa despedida, Jim se dirigió a su alcoba en el segundo piso.

%%%%%%

"Y esa es la historia, Simon" dijo Jim luego de tomar un sorbo de su café, en la oficina de su jefe.

Simon tomó de su propia bebida, con una expresión pensativa, "Estás seguro que es tu hijo?" preguntó.

Jim suspiró. "No sé cómo explicarlo" contestó "Un hombre nunca puede estar seguro cien por ciento de su paternidad… pero yo lo estoy…es algo…es como un presentimiento" terminó, mirando a Simon y rogando su comprensión.

"Por qué no haces una prueba de ADN?. Eso te dará la seguridad. Además… tu padre es millonario, Jim, el muchacho puede estar buscando dinero…"

"No Simon, no creo que lo haga por dinero. Es del tipo de personas que no se preocupan por los bienes materiales, gracias a la educación desapegada que le dio su madre".

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Ok Jim, sólo era una sugerencia. Quieres algunos días para acomodar las cosas en tu casa?" preguntó Simon "aprovecha ahora que está tranquilo por aquí"

Los ojos de Jim lo miraron agradecido

"Gracias, señor! Pondré en orden algunas cosas y luego me iré… a arreglar las cosas con mi hijo" contestó con una sonrisa.

Se levantó para irse y se detuvo en la puerta.

"Gracias por escucharme Simon. Y no creas que no tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia… es más creo que te pediré muchas más, como padre experimentado"

Simon sólo sonrió mirando a su detective y amigo dirigirse a su escritorio.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas reglas

Jim llegó al departamento minutos después del mediodía, luego de haber almorzado rápidamente en un local de comida rápida.

Blair aún no había vuelto, pero Jim decidió que podía comenzar a sacar las cosas que almacenaba en el cuarto debajo de los escalones.

Cuando sacó todas las cajas almacenadas, decidió que era conveniente esperar al muchacho para llevarlas al sótano del edificio, donde tenía una bodega con llave.

Revisó la ventana, que aunque nunca se abría, tenía bien aceitadas sus bisagras y los vidrios bien limpios, producto de la manía que Jim tenía por el orden y la limpieza.

Dio una recorrida por la habitación y mentalmente definió los posibles lugares para la cama, una cómoda y un escritorio. Sí, un escritorio para su hijo estudiante.

Eso le recordó que Blair aún no volvía de la universidad.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 5 de la tarde. ¿Podría su hijo tener clases hasta esa hora? ¿desde las 8 de la mañana? Recordó que si bien le había dado el número de su celular, no había preguntado a Blair si también tenía uno. Y tampoco le había dado la llave del loft. Y tampoco le había preguntado más detalles con respecto a sus actividades.

_Maldición _pensó _deberé prestar más atención a esas cosas. _

Se entretuvo pensando en las cosas que faltaban por hacer, pero no podía evitar comenzar a preocuparse.

A las 7 de la tarde ya estaba listo para salir a buscar a Blair.

Antes de abrir la puerta, comenzó a escuchar un thump-thump, el mismo redoble de tambor que escuchaba cada vez que estaba cerca de su hijo. Y con eso supo que el muchacho estaba llegando.

Abrió la puerta y sorprendió a Blair en el acto de tocar el timbre.

"Ho..Hola" dijo el muchacho dubitativo al ver el rostro tenso de Jim.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Jim severamente, al tiempo que lo dejaba entrar al loft.

"Yo…en la universidad…en la biblioteca…" respondió.

"¿Y no se te ocurrió avisarme? ¿Estuviste allí casi 12 horas y no pensaste en llamarme?" continuó regañándolo, al tiempo que escuchaba cómo el corazón del muchacho empezaba a correr.

"Lo..lo siento. Yo… no pensé q-que fuera necesario. Nunca…nun-nunca tuve que e-explicar a nadie…" Blair comenzó a tartamudear.

Jim lo miró fijo por un momento, luego tomó una respiración profunda y exhaló ruidosamente.

"No. Yo lo siento. Me puse nervioso porque tardabas mucho y recordé que no te había pedido tu número de celular ni sabía a qué hora volverías"

Puso una mano en el hombro de Blair y el muchacho cabeceó con una media sonrisa contestando "ok".

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala y Blair se sacó la campera y la dejó, junto con su mochila, en uno de los sofás de un cuerpo.

Jim frunció el ceño. Para eso estaba el perchero y el dossier en la entrada del departamento. Pero luego de la reciente confrontación, decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

Blair puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero y se dio vuelta para quedar frente a Jim.

Toda su expresión decía _Y ahora? Qué hacemos?. _

Jim comprendió enseguida que el muchacho se sentía como un extraño, un visitante, y que esperaba que él le dijera qué hacer.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó el hombre mientras se dirigía a la cocina "Ven a ayudarme a preparar la cena"

Blair lo siguió en silencio.

Jim lo hizo sentarse en una silla y le dio los ingredientes para comenzar a preparar una ensalada, mientras él colocaba un trozo de carne bien condimentada en el horno.

"Tienes que darme tu celular, Blair" dijo de repente Jim.

Blair lo miró "no…no tengo celular. El dinero que gano es para el alquiler y la comida. Tengo una beca para la universidad, pero no es suficiente así que siempre tengo gastos. No me puedo dar el lujo de un celular" bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

"Bien" dijo Jim mientras se sentaba frente a él "esa será una de las cosas que compraremos. También tenemos que conseguir una cama, una cómoda y un escritorio".

"Jim…yo…tendría que revisar mis finanzas…" dijo un Blair dubitativo y rojo de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes por eso, niño. Me lo irás pagando a medida que puedas" contestó el detective, haciendo caso omiso del rubor de Blair pero tratando de salvar algo de su dignidad.

Realmente no tenía intenciones de cobrarle.

"Mañana tienes que ir a la universidad?"

"No. Los martes los tengo libres, sin clases para dar ni para tomar"

"Ok. Entonces mañana podremos realizar las compras y ordenar tu cuarto. Hoy me dieron el resto de tus cosas que permanecían en el viejo almacén. Están en una caja"

Comieron hablando de anécdotas de la vida de cada uno, con lo cual comenzaban a conocerse más. Quien más habló fue el muchacho, Jim sólo cabeceaba y sonreía a los comentarios de Blair, asombrándose del entusiasmo del niño.

Habiéndose recuperado de la vergüenza inicial que le provocó el regaño de Jim, el muchacho mostró su personalidad abierta y entretenida al conversar.

Luego de la cena, Jim le mostró a Blair dónde guardar las cosas que él iba limpiando, al tiempo que mantenían la charla agradable.

"Mira niño, ya que vamos a vivir juntos hay algunas cosas que deberemos acordar" dijo Jim mientras tomaba la mochila y la campera de Blair y la colocaba en el sofá cama, para sentarse en el lugar.

Blair lo miró a la expectativa.

"Me gusta el orden y la limpieza" empezó Jim con una sonrisa para quitar la aspereza de sus palabras "así que te pediré que mantengas tus cosas ordenadas en las áreas comunes. Tu campera y mochila tendrán su lugar en esos muebles" continuó señalando hacia la dirección de la puerta.

Blair asintió con la cabeza. Inmediatamente se levantó para colocar sus pertenencias en los lugares indicados.

Jim ocultó la sonrisa que le provocaba el ver que su hijo quería complacerlo a toda costa.

Cuando Blair volvió a sentarse frente a él, continuó.

"También por cortesía común, nos comunicaremos dónde estamos, qué tiempo tardaremos y avisaremos cualquier cambio. Por eso quiero que tengas un celular. De acuerdo?"

Blair se ruborizó nuevamente recordando el regaño que había recibido más temprano. Pero reconoció que Jim tenía razón así que contestó "ok, Jim".

"Contraté a una persona que viene una vez por semana a hacer una limpieza general, pero la cocina estará a cargo nuestro. Nos turnaremos para preparar las comidas… sabes cocinar verdad?

Blair sonrió. "Sí!" contestó con entusiasmo. "Tengo unas recetas que te gustarán mucho!"

"Bien" Jim correspondió la sonrisa.

Viendo el rostro cansado de su hijo, Jim decidió poner fin al día. Después de todo, Blair había estado levantado desde las 7 de la mañana.

"Ok, Junior, vamos a prepararnos para la cama" dijo dándole una palmadita en la rodilla. "Ah, trajeron más cosas tuyas que estaban en el almacen. Están en esa caja" dijo Jim señalando la caja con una mano mientras con la otra cerraba la puerta del balcón.

Con ese dato, Blair buscó su ropa y se dirigió al baño a ducharse antes de la cama.

La mañana siguiente pasó rápidamente.

Jim y Blair recorrieron el centro comercial de la ciudad buscando los muebles y el celular para el muchacho

Al mediodía pararon en el patio de comidas del centro comercial para almorzar..

"Hey, hombre, eso está lleno de colesterol!" exclamó Blair al ver la hamburguesa doble y la porción de papas fritas que se pidió Jim.

Jim lo miró con extrañeza. Luego miró su comida.

"Tienes que comer más verduras!" el tono de voz de Blair se acercaba a un regaño. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se ruborizó profundamente. "Lo siento. Es… es que… hay que comer más sano" murmuró.

Jim lo observó divertido. "Ok, Junior, tendrás tu oportunidad de darme comida sana cuando te toque cocinar" le contestó con una sonrisa.

Blair sonrió a su vez y se dirigió a elegir una ensalada variada.

"Naomi me enseñó a comer cosas naturales" explicó el muchacho una vez que se sentaron a comer.

Luego de comprar las cosas que Blair necesitaba, incluído un celular de última generación, Jim decidió que era un buen momento para presentar a su hijo a su jefe y amigos.

Al llegar a la estación, Blair se mantuvo un paso detrás de Jim, observando todo a su alrededor desde la seguridad de su padre. No sentía miedo ni vergüenza pero sí un poco de ansiedad al pensar cómo sería recibido por los compañeros de su padre.

"Hola Simon, podemos pasar?" Jim preguntó desde la puerta de la oficina donde se había asomado.

Simon dejó de revisar los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

"Por supuesto Jim, pasen" contestó, levantándose de la silla y saludando a su detective con un apretón de manos.

"El es Blair Sandburg" Jim no perdió tiempo en hacer las presentaciones "Mi hijo".

"Blair. El es Simon Banks, capitán de Crímenes Mayores".

Simon observó al muchacho salir de detrás de Jim y extendió su mano para tomar la ya extendida del muchacho.

"Mucho gusto, sr. Simon…quiero decir sr. Banks, eehh….Capitán Banks" Blair tropezó con las palabras y dio un paso detrás de Jim nuevamente, avergonzado.

"Hola. El gusto es mío. Y puedes decirme Simon, simplemente, tu padre y yo somos buenos amigos."

"O..Ok Simon"

Luego de conversar un poco con el capitan, Jim decidió que también sería conveniente presentar al muchacho ante el equipo. Y, más allá de las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, notó que su hijo era bien recibido.


	3. Chapter 3

Pensamientos

Blair dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

El reloj marcaba las 1 de la madrugada. Hacía casi dos horas que se habían acostado, pero él no había podido conciliar el sueño

Paseó su mirada alrededor de su cuarto en la penumbra que proporcionaba la luz de la calle que se filtraba por su ventana.

Su papá había sido genial al comprarle todo lo que veía: el chiffonier para su ropa, el escritorio donde estudiar… hasta la lámpara de lectura!... la cama… Todo eso era más de lo que había tenido alguna vez!

Contuvo una risita al recordar la vida nómade que había tenido con su madre y compararla con lo que tenía ahora…hubiera sido muy difícil llevar a cuestas todas estas cosas! Por eso su madre le enseñó a no apegarse a las cosas materiales… aunque podía recordar perfectamente la cantidad de ropa y zapatos que la acompañaban en todos los viajes "nunca sabes con quién te puedes encontrar, cariño, siempre tengo que estar preparada para lucir bonita" había explicado ella con la sonrisa que siempre lo convencía de todo. La sonrisa brillante con la que había argumentado que al ser un muchacho en crecimiento él no necesitaba más que un par de zapatillas y algunas remeras y pantalones de segunda mano.

Con un suspiro profundo, se puso de costado con la cara hacia la ventana.

Permitió que los diseños de la cortina de la ventana lo distrajeran de sus pensamientos negativos.

Determinadamente, se enfocó en el día feliz que había pasado con Jim comprando las cosas.

Jim le había hecho una broma al ir a comprar las sábanas y cortinas, apareciendo a su lado en la tienda con algunas con diseños de Superman y el Hombre Araña. Blair enmudeció mirando los artículos, pensando frenéticamente por qué su padre los había elegido…serían los más baratos? Pero no pudo menos que sonreir y luego reir abiertamente al escuchar el comentario de su padre "por tu cara creo que estos no te gustan no? Tienes algún otro superhéroe? Te puedo decir que estos son los mejores! Por lo menos…son los que me gustaban de niño..." y se embarcaron en una discusión sobre los integrantes de La Liga de La Justicia. Finalmente decidieron que Batman era el mejor: un simple hombre que solo contaba con su inteligencia y físico para luchar contra el mal.

Sus ojos risueños descansaron en la gorra con alas de murciélago que colgaba de la pared.

Ese episodio dio pie para que Blair se animara a hacerle algunas preguntas a Jim con respecto a su niñez, y aunque Jim había sido un poco evasivo con el tema, el muchacho no pudo menos que comparar su propia infancia y la de su padre: él con su mamá y Jim con un papá y un hermano… ¿qué era lo mejor?

La pregunta quedó sin contestar.

El no podría decir si su niñez hubiera sido mejor o peor teniendo un padre.

Recordaba que algunos de los novios de Naomi habían actuado como su padre, eso era mucho más divertido y especial cuando él era un niño pequeño y simpático pero se había vuelto complicado al llegar a la adolescencia.

El último novio de Naomi lo había golpeado una vez cuando él volvió tarde de la biblioteca; y no había sido una bofetada o un chirlo en la cola, fue un puñetazo con todas las letras porque había arruinado los planes que el hombre tenía para esa noche… y eso había bastado para que su madre empacara sus cosas y se fueran de allí…porque Naomi podría hacer y soportar muchas cosas pero no que tocaran a su bebé y menos aún por hacer algo que iba a darle su entrada a la universidad a la temprana edad de 13 años. Viajando a la casa de una amiga, Naomi aprovechó para contarle a Blair sobre su verdadero padre. Pero como Blair estaba resentido con todo el género masculino adulto, no prestó mucha atención.

Varios meses después, luego de que Blair había obtenido su beca para Rainer, Naomi volvió a tocar el tema, esta vez con muchos más datos, entregándole la carta y diciéndole dónde podría ubicar al oficial James Joseph Ellison.

Blair nuevamente dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y se pasó una mano por los ojos húmedos. Aún le dolía el abandono de su madre. Quizás ella pensó que él ya estaba mayor y podría arreglárselas solo, pero la verdad era que él estaba muy asustado. Mira Blair, no podré quedarme contigo. No seas egoísta. Yo también quiero buscar mi propio destino en esta vida esa había sido su respuesta cuando él, casi llorando, le había rogado que se quedara unas semanas más. Cuando vio sus lágrimas, ella lanzó un resoplido de molestia Haremos esto le dijo Te daré una carta para tu padre y acudirás a él si necesitas algo o si tienes tanto miedo de quedarte solo

Pero después de calmarse, Blair había decidido que no era la mejor manera de presentarse a su padre. Qué si el hombre no podía hacerse cargo? O no quería? Qué si no le gustaban los niños? Si era policía, seguramente no tendría tiempo para él y tal vez lo pusiera en adopción! No. Mejor no arriesgarse. Con la beca podría mantener sus estudios y vivir en el dormitorio de la universidad, haciéndole pensar a todos que su madre seguía en contacto con él. Tal vez, cuando fuera más grande podría encontrar valor para presentarse a su padre. Guardó la carta en una caja donde guardaba todas sus cosas preciosas y se dedicó a prepararse para hacerse un hombre.

Ahora, después de unos pocos días de conocer a James Ellison, dudó que esa hubiera sido la mejor decisión.

Tal vez el hombre lo hubiera ayudado, viendo como ahora solamente aceptaba la carta y su palabra para creer que él era su hijo… pero y si no lo era? Y si su mamá había mentido?

Mañana sabría la respuesta.

Mañana les entregaban los resultados de la prueba de ADN que ambos habían acordado hacer, para estar más seguros.

Mañana sabría si realmente era hijo de Jim o no…y si no lo era…bueno…no quiso ir allí en este momento.

Volvió a darse vuelta, esta vez, mirando hacia la puerta de su cuarto y el corazón se metió en su garganta al ver que se encendía la luz del baño y la silueta de Jim aparecía en las puertas francesas.

Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, mientras Jim encendía la lámpara del escritorio para iluminar más el lugar.

"¿No puedes dormir?" preguntó el detective con una sonrisa, cuando el cuarto se iluminó.

"N-no. Lo siento, no quise despertarte"

Jim se sentó en un costado de la cama "Tranquilo. No me despertaste" mintió mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que se acueste otra vez.

Blair obedeció dócilmente los movimientos de su padre y se corrió para darle más lugar en su asiento.

Jim notó enseguida los ojos acuosos del muchacho. Lo habían despertado las variaciones en los latidos de su corazón, y había permanecido quieto, escuchándolos hasta que sintió el sorbo y sospechó que Blair estaba llorando. Se levantó inmediatamente para averiguar el por qué.

"Quieres hablar de algo?" preguntó mientras acomodaba las mantas sobre el niño.

Blair negó con la cabeza. "No es nada" respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bien. Estás un poco tenso. Tal vez si te hago unos masajes…" y con eso Jim empezó a masajear los hombros y el cuello de Blair.

El muchacho se acomodó mejor, poniéndose boca abajo.

Pero las mansas suministraciones de Jim activaron nuevamente la angustia de Blair y él no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos cerrados.

"Heeyy…" musitó Jim "dime qué te pasa niño…"

"Estaba… estaba recordando a Naomi… y mi niñez….y…y…qué haremos si no es cierto?" finalizó preguntando abruptamente.

Y Jim comprendió inmediatamente a qué se refería.

¿Qué pasaría si los resultados negaban la paternidad?

Jim apretó más sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho.

"No se cómo explicártelo, Blair, pero muy dentro mío estoy seguro que soy tu padre…pero…suponiendo que no" y aquí hizo más presión con sus manos " _suponiendo _que no, ¿qué cambiaría? Igual puedes quedarte aquí, nadie te obligaría a irte…"- no estamos luchando por la custodia-quiso agregar, pero comprendió que esas palabras solamente recordarían al muchacho que su madre lo había abandonado.

Sintió cómo los músculos de Blair se relajaban bajo su toque. Esas simples palabras habían sido suficientes para que recuperara su calma.

"Mañana veremos los resultados, cariño y bueno…si no somos padre e hijo…¿qué podremos ser? Mentor y discípulo?… profesor y alumno?…Maestro Po y Pequeño Saltamontes? – y con esto último logró lo que estaba buscando al escuchar una pequeña risita y un embozado "No voy a pelarme, hombre".

"Pero sin importar el resultado" continuó Jim "podemos ser buenos amigos"

Esto último terminó de relajar a Blair.

Secretamente, deseaba con furia que Jim fuera su padre. Poder decir él es mi papá , poder tener un sentido de pertenencia era lo que más anhelaba en el mundo. Pero de no ser así… tomaría gustoso la amistad de Jim y continuaría en su imaginación el guión que la realidad no le permitiría ejecutar.

%%%%%%

Ambos miraron fijamente el sobre blanco con el membrete del laboratorio, que daba vueltas en las manos de Jim.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina.

"Bieeen…" dijo Blair, instando al hombre con un gesto a que lo abriera.

"Bieeen…" suspiró Jim mientras lo abría y desplegaba el papel.

Otro suspiro escapó de Jim mientras lo leía.

El rostro de Blair se iba alargando a medida que transcurrían los segundos y Jim se mantenía en silencio.

"Está bien, hombre. Puedes decírmelo…" la voz de Blair sonaba desesperanzada. Asumió que el silencio de Jim significaba que el resultado había sido negativo.

Jim lo miró… y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro.

"Quieres que te lo diga? Muy bien. Te lo diré, Hijo Mío…" hizo una pausa esperando que Blair reconociera las últimas palabras "A partir de ahora podrás llamarme Papá, o Papi o Papito…pero nada de papucho y definitivamente no Viejo" con estas palabras Jim se había levantado, rodeado la mesa e instalado detrás de Blair. Apoyando una mano en su hombro y pasando la otra hasta poner el papel delante del rostro de Blair, se inclinó hasta hablar en la oreja del muchacho "Es positivo, Junior. Realmente soy tu padre".


	4. Chapter 4

Ajustes

"Maldición" murmuró el detective Ellison "menuda noche para salir"

La noche estaba fría y ventosa.

Unas nubes descargaban aguanieve sobre la ciudad.

Ellison volvía de entrevistar a un matrimonio de las afueras de la ciudad, relacionados con un caso de asesinato.

De lejos y en la oscuridad vio la figura de un hombre al lado del camino. Lo observó extrañado hasta que el joven, porque era un muchacho, levantó un dedo pulgar, en la señal universal de pedir que lo lleven.

_Será mejor que yo lo alce antes que algún pervertido se lo lleve _, pensó Jim, molesto ante el descuido del muchacho.

De repente, su molestia se convirtió en enojo al reconocer a la figura. Era Blair.

"Qué demonios….?" Dijo Jim mientras se hacía a un lado para estacionar, luego de haber pasado al muchacho.

Blair comenzó a correr cuando vio el automóvil detenerse, contento de que ofrecieran acercarlo a la ciudad. Pero disminuyó su velocidad al ver que el conductor se bajaba del auto y se dirigía a él con un ceño en su rostro.

"Jim!" gritó al reconocerlo, apuró sus pasos y se detuvo delante del hombre que lo estaba mirando fijamente con los brazos en jarra, un ceño en la frente y las mandíbulas herméticamente cerradas

"Ho..hola" tartamudeó.

"Qué crees que estás haciendo?" dijo Jim entre los dientes apretados "Sabes lo arriesgado que es esto?"

Blair sólo lo miró con ojos grandes y temerosos.

Muchas veces había hecho dedo y nunca le había pasado nada.

Nunca tuvo problemas.

De repente Jim lo tomó de un brazo para dirigirlo hacia la puerta del pasajero del auto, mientras aplicaba tres palmadas rápidas y duras a la cola del muchacho.

"Hey…OW! JIM! OW!" fue todo lo que atinó a decir Blair mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio y a la vez evitar la mano grande.

Finalmente, Jim abrió la puerta del auto y lo empujó hacia el asiento. Con un movimiento rápido cerró la puerta.

Blair se retorció en el asiento tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda para su trasero palpitante, a la vez que acomodaba su mochila a sus pies.

Trató de hacerse invisible mientras observaba a su padre poner en marcha el auto y manejar con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el volante.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a moverse nuevamente, Jim comenzó a relajarse y a pensar en lo que había hecho.

Estaba seguro que Blair le reclamaría las palmadas.

Después de todo, tenía casi 20 años.

Pero maldición! Merecía lo que había recibido! Cómo podría arriesgarse así? Y si lo hubieran secuestrado? Violado? Asesinado?

Con un suspiro trató de relajarse y, aceptando que si el muchacho volvía a arriesgarse así podría darle mucho más que tres palmadas, su mente dejó de plantearle los posibles escenarios en los que podría haber desembocado la situación.

De reojo, miró al muchacho y descubrió que él lo estaba observando con trepidación.

"No puedo explicarte lo peligroso que es hacer dedo. Como policía he visto cosas terribles. Gente secuestrada, asesinada. Algunos muertos inmediatamente. Otros no tenían tanta suerte…"

"Jim. Naomi y yo siempre viajamos así" murmuró Blair.

Jim desvió un momento su mirada del camino para observarlo sorprendido. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, escuchó la historia de Blair.

"Nunca teníamos suficiente dinero, así que siempre viajábamos con gente que Naomi conocía en algún lugar, o hacíamos dedo hasta que alguien nos alzaba. Nunca nos pasó nada"

Jim sintió que su presión arterial volvía a subir a la estratósfera.

"Bien. Siempre dicen que Dios protege a los necios y a los niños." Murmuró a través de sus dientes apretados.

"Ok. Esto es lo que haremos. Nunca. pero nunca más vuelvas a hacer este tipo de cosas. Si no tienes dinero para el autobus, me avisas y yo te lo daré. No.." Levantó una mano para detener la protesta de Blair "Hablo en serio Blair. No quiero que te arriesgues nuevamente. Así que esa será una nueva regla: no te pondrás en peligro bajo ningún motivo, ok?".

Blair sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego de un momento preguntó extrañado "¿regla?"

Jim suprimió una sonrisa. Evidentemente su hijo no estaba muy acostumbrado al concepto.

"Sí, Blair, regla. Como la de ordenar tus cosas, cocinar por turnos, avisarme dónde vas y a qué hora volverás."

_Ooops! Son un montón _, pensó Blair, pero se abstuvo de expresarlo en voz alta.

Jim se dirigió a su loft directamente con el automóvil oficial, decidiendo recuperar su camión que había quedado en la estación recién al día siguiente.

Blair estaba húmedo de haber caminado tanto en la intemperie.

"Ve a darte una ducha caliente, Junior" dijo Jim cuando llegaron al departamento "tu pequeña aventura te dejó húmedo y puedes enfermarte".

Blair asintió y se preparó para su baño.

Mientras se bañaba, Blair pensó en lo que había pasado. Más precisamente en las palmadas que le había dado Jim…es decir, su padre.

Su padre.

Aunque lo había deseado casi con desesperación, aún no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que _realmente _había encontrado a su padre. Luego de las primeras palabras de Jim, donde le había dicho que podía llamarlo papá, Blair se encontró con que era muy difícil para él.

La palabra no parecía salir con la facilidad con la que Blair la pensaba, así que decidió continuar llamándolo Jim.

Ahora, esta faceta de la paternidad de Jim no le gustaba mucho. Estaba seguro que si solamente hubieran sido amigos y no padre e hijo, no iba a haber lugar para las palmadas…bueno, eso esperaba. Hizo una mueca recordando el momento antes de subir a la ambulancia, hacía días.

Aún sentía una leve picadura en sus nalgas de los chirlos que recibió en el camino, pero cuando se observó en el espejo no había podido notar nada.

Sería mejor si hablaba ahora con Jim para evitar estas situaciones en el futuro. Sí. Eso sería lo mejor.

"Hum…Jim….yo…. puedo pedirte algo?" murmuró Blair luego de tomar un sorbo de la sopa caliente que Jim había preparado como cena.

"Claro" contestó el hombre, tomando de su propio tazón.

"Hoy…hoy fue l-la segunda vez que…que…me golpeaste" Blair pudo completar la frase a pesar de su tartamudeo, ruborizándose furiosamente. "No me gusta eso… no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ok?"

Jim hizo muecas tratando de suprimir la sonrisa que quería adueñarse de su rostro.

Clavó la vista en su tazón para concentrarse hasta que estuvo seguro que nada del entretenimiento se trasluciría en sus ojos.

"Mira Blair" dijo "Es bueno que saques el tema porque debemos hablar sobre ello. En primer lugar, no te golpeé para lastimarte, sólo fueron nalgadas para expresar mi disgusto."

Hizo una pausa para que sus palabras penetraran en el jovencito que lo estaba mirando atentamente.

"Y lo seguiré haciendo si me das motivos para estar disgustado. Motivos como el de esta noche"

"Qué?" Los ojos de Blair se abrieron más grandes "estás bromeando? Tengo casi 20 años!"

Jim mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos azules de su hijo que lo miraban con incredulidad.

"Ohhhh, maaaan" Con un suspiro de disgusto, Blair continuó tomando su sopa.


	5. Chapter 5

En el trabajo

Padre e hijo se habían instalado en una rutina cómoda entre el trabajo y la universidad.

Jim se había ajustado rápidamente a compartir su loft con el muchacho, encontrando en él los ingredientes necesarios para un buen amigo.

Y Blair, aunque un poco tímido al principio, pronto se acostumbró a vivir con su padre y poco a poco fue dejando que lleve las decisiones propias de un "jefe de familia".

El muchacho prácticamente había vivido toda su vida solo, tomando decisiones y preocupaciones sobre sus hombros, así que se sentía bien dejar la responsabilidad a alguien más, aunque a veces costara un poco y sintiera deseos de rebelarse, sobre todo cuando las decisiones de su padre no coincidían con las de él.

Había otra cosa que estrechaba los lazos entre ambos.

En diferentes episodios, Blair se había dado cuenta de que su padre veía y oía cosas que la mayoría de los hombres no podían verlas ni oírlas, como cuando oyó el comentario refunfuñado de "maldito mandón" o cuando lo había visto haciendo dedo a más de cien metros.

Esas y otras situaciones habían hecho que Blair comenzara a investigar sobre algo que había leído alguna vez: Centinelas.

Hombres con los sentidos reforzados que en las antiguas tribus de sudamérica actuaban como guardias.

Cuando se lo había comentado, recibió un resoplido como respuesta de su padre escéptico. Pero al insistir, Jim le había contado que también tenía problemas con los sabores y que tenía que comprar ropa con las telas más delicadas que podía encontrar y lavarlas con los mejores suavizantes.

Blair no cabía en sí de alegría. Quería profundizar la investigación utilizando a su padre como sujeto, para luego presentarla como tesis y obtener su doctorado en antropología. Para ello, necesitaba acompañar a su padre durante todo el día para apuntar sus reacciones a cada cosa.

Mostrando al Capitán Banks los beneficios de los sentidos reforzados de Jim que se podían aplicar en su trabajo, consiguió un pase como Observador de la fuerza policíaca, -específicamente de su padre- en sus funciones de detective.

"Hay unas condiciones para que esto funcione" había dicho Jim antes de entregar el pase al muchacho entusiasmado "mi trabajo es peligroso y necesito que obedezcas el 100% de mis órdenes cuando estamos trabajando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Blair sólo cabeceó sin quitar la vista del plástico que Jim estaba balanceando frente a su nariz. Hizo un movimiento para tomarlo pero su padre lo retiró.

"Ah-ah. Dime qué te acabo de decir".

Blair rodó sus ojos "Que debo obedecer el 100% de tus órdenes cuando estás trabajando" contestó agarrando el pase "Wow…." Agregó dándolo vueltas en sus manos y admirando su nombre y fotografía. "Oh! Quiere decir que no tengo que obedecerte al 100% cuando no estás trabajando?" dijo de repente con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

Jim resopló y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "Ni siquiera lo intentes, Junior" contestó con una sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**La primer infracción**

N/A: Esto es a continuación del capítulo donde Jim le dice a Blair que no se haga el tatuaje del escudo policíaco, por supuesto dentro de mi universo.

"No entiendo cómo puedes querer hacerte una marca así en el cuerpo" el ceño de Jim se ahondó cuando Blair sacó el tema a relucir nuevamente.

Ambos iban en el camión de Jim, directo hacia casa.

"Sabes, en algunas culturas son símbolos de autoridad, Jim. Pueden indicar rango dentro de la familia o sociedad. Incluso ahora indican pertenencia a un grupo. No has visto a los punk? Sus peinados estrafalarios y pendientes son su marca registrada…y comparados con ellos los tatuajes son nada obvios" terminó su discurso con un murmullo.

"Por qué tanto interés en los tatuajes, eh?" Jim movió su vista del camino para fijarla durante medio segundo en su hijo, una sospecha levantándose en su mente "no estarás pensando en serio en conseguir uno"

"N..no"

Jim volvió a desviar su vista del camino para mirar a Blair. No le gustó la duda que escuchó en su respuesta ni el latido acelerado de su corazón. Decidió sentar las bases desde el principio.

"No te tatuarás ni te harás nada permanente en el cuerpo por lo menos hasta que tengas 21 años…y si aún entonces quieres hacerlo…lo volveremos a discutir"

Esta vez el ceño se instaló en la cara de Blair.

"Qué quieres decir? Es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer con él lo que quiera"

"No mientras seas menor de edad, Junior"

Blair se enfurruñó. Cruzó sus brazos y clavó la vista en el frente.

"A Naomi no le hubiera importado. Ella me lo hubiera permitido" esto provocó que Jim apretara sus mandíbulas.

No. Naomi no hubiera dicho nada…porque tampoco hubiera estado demasiado cerca como para notarlo…

Blair dio una mirada furtiva a la estatua en que se había convertido su padre. "Lo siento" murmuró, consciente de que su comentario había herido al hombre.

Jim suspiró. "Ignoraremos ese último comentario sobre tu madre" dijo "pero la regla se mantiene, Blair. No quiero verte conseguir un tatuaje, entendido?"

"Sí, señor".

El resto del paseo se mantuvieron en silencio.

"Muy bien. El que saque el palillo corto lo hará" dijo el muchacho luego de romper por la mitad uno de los cuatro palillos que tenía en sus manos. Mezclándolos, los presentó a sus compañeros.

Blair fue el segundo en sacar "Ohh, maaan" murmuró al ver el palillo mutilado en sus dedos, mientras sus compañeros daban un suspiro colectivo de alivio.

"ok, Blair, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Primero ganarte la confianza de uno de ellos para que te presente al grupo, y cuando estés adentro y tengas los datos, nosotros te ayudaremos a armar la monografía"

"Pero debo tatuarme para poder entrar al grupo" había un gimoteo definido en la voz de Blair.

"Y? es un precio pequeño a pagar para conseguir hacer este trabajo. Sabes que con él podremos aprobar la materia sin rendir y además podremos conseguir una nota muy alta con la metodología que implementaremos"

"Si, lo sé ,pero…"

"qué te pasa? Tienes miedo?"

"N..no, es que…"de ninguna manera Blair iba a decirles lo que realmente le preocupaba: la regla impuesta por su padre y las consecuencias por romperla.

"Porque si tienes miedo podemos sortear otra vez…pero eso significaría que quedas fuera del equipo".

"No. Lo haré, no se preocupen"

La idea había surgido en una de las materias que Blair estaba cursando. Para aprobarla debían hacer una monografía sobre usos, costumbres y propósitos de algún grupo en particular de la ciudad. Podía ser desde un equipo de fútbol hasta una pandilla callejera, pero se daría mayor puntaje a quienes presentaran el trabajo más original tanto en temática como en metodología.

El grupo de Blair había decidido estudiar a una especie de "sociedad secreta" que sabían que existía en la universidad y para ello debían infiltrarse en el grupo…

Con mucha paciencia, Blair había logrado ganarse la confianza de uno de los miembros del grupo y ya había llegado al uno de los requisitos para la ceremonia de iniciación, el que consistía solamente en tatuarse una flor de lis en el hombro.

Blair entró con aprehensión a la pequeña tienda donde se hacían tatuajes, siguiendo a su compañero.

"Hey, Tom, te traje un nuevo recluta" dijo el joven dirigiéndose al hombre que poseía la tienda.

"Bien muchacho, la flor de lis, como siempre?" preguntó.

Blair cabeceó, sintiéndose intimidado por el hombre grande de brazos gordos y tatuados en su totalidad.

"Ven por aquí" y con eso, Tom lo llevó a una pequeña habitación al fondo de la tienda, que era dondes e hacían los tatuajes.

Blair se sentó. Se desprendió la camisa y desnudó sus hombros, agradeciendo silenciosamente que el tatuaje estuviera en un lugar donde podría ocultarlo de su padre.

"Ok, lo primero que haremos será calcar el diseño" y con eso Tom dibujó en la piel del hombro izquierdo de Blair el diseño de la flor de lis "Te has hecho algún otro tatuaje?"

"No. Nunca"

"Bueno. Esto dolerá un poco. Luego te daré unas indicaciones para cuidarlo hasta que cicatrice"

Blair miró con miedo como el hombre agarraba una pequeña pistola y se disponía a realizar el tatuaje.

Sintió un pequeño ardor cuando Tom comenzó a repasar las líneas del diseño, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la campanilla del mostrador de la tienda de Tom

"Uf! Qué oportunos! Aguárdame aquí muchacho"

"Si? Puedo ayudarlos?" Tom preguntó a los dos hombres que habían entrado a su cubículo.

"Somos detectives de policía" contestó uno de ellos "Ellison y Brown, de Crímenes Mayores"

Tom examinó las insignias que le estaban mostrando

"Si, detectives?

"Queremos hacerle unas preguntas sobre unos tatuajes. Podemos molestarlo ahora?" Preguntó Ellison.

"Por supuesto. Tengo un cliente en la habitación de atrás, así que podría contestar sus preguntas mientras le hago el tatuaje" con esas palabras, Tom los guió hacia la parte de atrás.

Jim apuró sus pasos detrás de Tom al sentir los latidos del corazón de su hijo.

_No puede ser _… pensó, pero enseguida sus ojos confirmaron que era Blair quien estaba a punto de conseguir el tatuaje.

Lo siguiente que pasó tomó por sorpresa a Tom y a Brown.

"Blair! Qué crees que estás haciendo?" bramó Jim al ver el hombro dibujado del muchacho.

Blair saltó casi medio metro en el aire, asustado de la voz de su padre. _Maldición qué hace él aquí? _Pensó frenéticamente mientras trataba de colocarse la camisa.

Jim olvidó su propósito en esa tienda y a sus acompañantes cuando en dos pasos largos se acercó hasta Blair y lo tomó de un brazo.

"Te hiciste un tatuaje?" le preguntó, con una sacudida, mientras volvía a desnudar el hombro del muchacho.

"N..no…no lo hice… recién comenzábamos…." Se apresuró a explicar Blair "Esto es sólo un dibujo…ves?" continuó pasándose una mano sobre el diseño para mostrar a su padre cómo se desfiguraba.

Jim apretó su asimiento y acercó su cara al rostro aturrullado del muchacho "Pero estabas a punto de hacértelo…" y Blair sólo dio un asentimiento por respuesta.

Jim apretó sus mandíbulas, decidido a darle su merecido a Blair aquí y ahora por esta desobediencia, pero por suerte para Blair, Brown intervino.

"Jim, qué haces, hombre? Tenemos que conseguir los datos para Simon…" y estas palabras penetraron por el enojo de Jim, recordándole que no estaban solos.

"Si me disculpan un momento, Brown, por qué no empiezas tú la entrevista mientras pongo a mi hijo en su camino a casa"

Luego empujó a Blair hacia la salida, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

"Quiero que vayas directo a casa y me esperes allí, entendido?"

"S..si" tartamudeó Blair, tomó la mochila que había dejado en el mostrador de la tienda y se marchó como si lo persiguiera un batallón.

"Blair Joseph Sandburg!" gritó Jim luego de cerrar con llave la puerta de su loft.

Habían finalizado la entrevista y Jim pidió permiso para dirigirse a su casa.

Blair salió de su cuarto inmediatamente y miró a su padre con ojos grandes.

Jim se acercó al muchacho para examinar su hombro.

Aunque el tatuaje no estaba completo, las líneas que habían hecho aún necesitaban cuidado médico.

"Ven" le dijo mientras lo dirigía al baño para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"No me duele, Jim" musitó el muchacho, pero permitió que su padre limpiara su hombro con un algodón embebido en alcohol. Apretó sus labios ante la picadura que produjo esa acción.

Cuando terminó, Jim volvió a dirigirlo hacia la sala del loft. Lo sentó en un sofá mientras él permanecía de pie, cruzado de brazos.

"Bien? Espero una explicación" dijo severamente.

A este punto, Blair ya estaba cansado de ser manipulado por Jim, que _ven acá, sientáte ahí, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacer lo otro. Ya basta! _Pensó.

Blair se paró de su asiento y comenzó a ir de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.

"Cuál es, hombre? Qué es todo esto de ponerte tan mandón? Yo puedo hacerme tatuajes si quiero! Es mi cuerpo y yo decido sobre él, no tu! Yo siempre he decidido y me ha ido bien! Así que no necesito que me digas qué puedo hacer y qué no! QUIERO UN TATUAJE Y LO VOY A TENER!"

Durante el discurso de Blair, Jim puso sus manos en sus caderas, sintiendo aumentar su enojo a medida que el muchacho hablaba. Inmediatamente tomó una decisión.

"Oh bien!" dijo cuando su hijo terminó su perorata "quieres un tatuaje? Ok, veremos que tal te queda el diseño de una pantufla en tu trasero!"

Blair lo miró sin comprender mientras Jim, con movimientos rápidos, se acercó a él y lo tomó de un brazo.

Sentándose en el sofá y colocándolo sobre sus rodillas, Jim convocó toda su fuerza para retener al muchacho que se retorcía en su lugar.

"NO!" gritó Blair "SUELTAME! NO!"

Jim bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos hasta medio muslo antes de tomar la pantufla que el propio Blair había dejado en la sala, al lado del sofá.

SLAP! OOOWWW! JIIIIM!

Jim suavizó su ceño y reprimió una sonrisita al ver que efectivamente el diseño de la suela de la pantufla quedaba impreso en las nalgas del jovencito.

SLAP! SLAP! AAAYYYYAAAYYYY! NOOOOO JIIIIIIMM!

No voy a permitir desobediencias, Blair SLAP! SLAP! Y menos aún que te pongas como loco a gritar esas cosas. SLAP! SLAP! No estoy tratando de mandonearte, pero debes saber que habrá cosas SLAP! SLAP! Que te diré que hagas y otras que no te lo permitiré y SLAP! SLAP! Y deberás obedecerme porque soy tu padre y soy mayor que tú y sé más SLAP! SLAP!

OOWWOOWWOOWWOOWW! Fue toda la respuesta de Blair, tan ocupado estaba en sollozar y tratar de evitar las nalgadas.

Jim disminuyó el ritmo y la fuerza en las palmadas que estaba entregando.

"Tenemos un acuerdo aquí, Junior?" SLAP!

OOWW! SÍ! SÍ JIM! NO MÁS! POR FAVOR!

Ok - SLAP! SLAP!

Jim entregó el último par de nalgadas y dejó la pantufla a un lado.

Con suavidad comenzó a subir la ropa de Blair, que con sus pataleos habían bajado hasta sus tobillos.

"Bien, cariño, ya está, ya pasó" murmuró mientras acariciaba la espalda de Blair y lo obligaba suavemente a cambiar de postura. Lo acunó en su regazo, contento de que el muchacho se aferrara a su cuello inmediatamente.

"Shhh, cariño, ssshhh" continuó consolando hasta que los sollozos de Blair menguaron.

"Shhh, bebé…mantendremos el acuerdo, verdad cariño?"

Blair sólo asintió desde el pecho de Jim y lentamente llevó una mano a frotarse la cola.

"Creo…creo que lo firmé con sangre…." Murmuró sin levantar la vista, y Jim se rió bajito del humor de su niño.

"No exageres….Ahora, quieres explicarme por qué me desobedeciste?"

"No debías haber preguntado esto _antes _de castigarme?"

"Oh, no, cariño. La paliza te la ganaste por desobedecerme, sin importar las razones. Y quiero aclararte que esto es lo que puedes esperar si vuelves a desobedecerme, entendido? "

Blair resopló.

"Blair."

"Sí, Jim. Entiendo. No me gusta, pero entiendo. Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué tienes tanta fobia con los tatuajes?"

Jim suspiró y abrazó más a su hijo.

"No sabes las cosas que puedes contagiarte con ellos. Te aseguraste de las condiciones de higiene del lugar? que las jeringas estuvieran esterilizadas? Puedes contraer desde sida hasta quien sabe qué otra enfermedad. Además…un tatuaje siempre llama la atención" imágenes de los últimos asesinatos vinieron a su mente "no sabes a quién o a qué…" aparentemente el asesino era un _coleccionista _de tatuajes aunque de mayor tamaño y mucho más trabajados que el que se hubiera hecho Blair. Un escalofrío sacudió a Jim y Blair lo notó enseguida.

"Bien. Ahora es tu turno de contestarme la pregunta." Jim quiso sacarse de la cabeza esas imágenes.

Blair se acomodó mejor y comenzó a relatar a su padre los motivos del tatuaje.

"Y ahora que no lo conseguí, seguramente mis compañeros me sacarán del grupo…" terminó.

"Bueno, eres un muchacho inteligente. Seguro que encontrarás otro grupo para estudiar… qué tal la Sociedad Secreta del Póker?"

"Qué?"

"Sí. Es un subgrupo de Crímenes Mayores…conozco algunos de sus integrantes: Simon, Joel, H…yo"

"Tú? Y qué exactamente hace esta _sociedad secreta _?" Blair frunció el ceño, interrogante, mientras se levantaba del regazo de su padre para permitirle pararse.

"Bien. En primer lugar hay todo un ritual de preparación para los terceros viernes de cada mes…."

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar la cena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reunión familiar **

"Bien papá. Me alegro que tu viaje haya ido bien. Stephen te fue útil?" una media sonrisa hacia el teléfono acompañó la pregunta del detective.

….

"Oh. Si. Bueno. Era hora que mi hermanito mostrara sus cualidades en los negocios".

….

"Entonces llegan mañana por la noche? Bien. Hay algunas cosas de las que necesito hablarte, papá…no…no es nada urgente y puede esperar

…

"Es que me gustaría decírtelas personalmente, papá, no por teléfono…pero no te preocupes…no es nada malo".

…

"Ok. Bien. Nos vemos pronto….yo también te amo papá…siii, también a Stevvie. Adios" terminó Jim riéndose.

Con un suspiro, depositó el teléfono en su base, y se quedó pensando en cómo le diría a su padre que era un abuelo.

William y Stephen Ellison habían viajado a Europa hacía tres meses para tratar unos negocios relacionados con las Empresas Ellison.

Al principio, William había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su hijo mayor para que continuara con la empresa familiar que había fundado su abuelo, pero al crecer, Jim demostró otros intereses.

Durante su adolescencia, Jim se había rebelado metódicamente a los deseos de su padre hasta que éste comprendió finalmente que el muchacho no quería saber nada de los negocios.

Jim quería ser policía.

Y sólo pudo cumplir su sueño luego de que su padre lo obligara tomar un grado en contabilidad en la universidad de Rainer.

Al fin, William no pudo menos que aceptar los deseos de su hijo, y enfocó sus esfuerzos en su mucho más dócil hijo menor.

Stephen descubrió que realmente le gustaba el mundo de los negocios y no tuvo inconvenientes en seguir los deseos de su padre, disfrutando a la vez de la aprobación de éste.

Pero William era un buen padre.

A pesar de la negativa de Jim a cumplir sus deseos, no lo hechó de la casa, ni lo desheredó ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario, sólo aceptó que su hijo era una persona diferente y no una extensión de sus deseos y se dispuso a ayudarlo en lo que se propusiera.

Todos los Ellison ganaron con esta situación. Jim pudo ser policía, Stephen se dedicó a los negocios y William mantuvo unida a su familia.

"Quieres…quieres que me recoja el pelo?" la incertidumbre de Blair era palpable. Quería lucir lo mejor posible ante su abuelo y su tío.

"No. No es necesario. Debes mostrarte tal cual eres…" contestó Jim poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Ok" con esa respuesta Blair se dirigió a su cuarto a vestirse con sus mejores ropas. Tomó el par de vaqueros más limpios y sin roturas que tenía y una de las remeras nuevas que su papá le había comprado la semana anterior y que aún no había estrenado.

Y para sentirse mejor, se puso encima una de las camisas de franela de su padre, así se sentía más protegido.

Jim sólo sonrió al ver la vestimenta de su hijo. Reconoció su camisa como una de las que había puesto a lavar hacía dos días y misteriosamente había desaparecido del canasto de la ropa limpia.

"Ok, Junior" dijo mientras arreglaba el cuello de su propia camisa "Listo para ir?"

Blair solamente asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de William Ellison, en donde Jim había acordado con su padre que harían una cena de bienvenida para los viajeros, y Blair no pudo menos que contener la respiración al ver la enorme casa que hablaba de un estilo de vida millonario y sofisticado.

Inconscientemente, resbaló hacia abajo en su asiento como tratando de esconderse y deseó haberse cortado el pelo y haber vestido un traje para la ocasión.

Jim comprendió enseguida el motivo por el cual el corazón de su hijo se hubiera acelerado tanto.

"No te preocupes, Junior, esto es sólo la cáscara. Mi padre es un buen tipo y mi hermanito también" le sonrió y recibió una sonrisa por respuesta.

"Hola papá" con estas palabras Jim se zambulló en el abrazo de su padre "bienvenido a casa!"

"Hola Jimmy" William miró con curiosidad al muchacho hippie que había venido con su hijo.

"Papá, quiero presentarte a Blair Sandburg"

William estrechó la mano que presentó Blair, preguntándose quién sería el muchacho, pero no tuvo más remedio que callar sus preguntas, ya que su hijo no había agregado nada más.

"Bien. Pasen por favor, Stevvie está en la sala"

Luego del saludo efusivo entre los hermanos y la correspondiente presentación de Blair – siempre con nombre y apellido nada más – los cuatro hombres se sentaron a tomar un aperitivo en la sala. Jim y Blair se sentaron juntos en un sofá de dos cuerpos y William y Stephen en los sillones enfrentados a éste.

Luego de una pausa que a Blair le pareció muy larga, Jim decidió hablar.

"Bien. Papá, Stephen…sé que estarán preguntándose quién es mi acompañante…" comenzó un poco dubitativo pero fue tomando fuerza a medida que hablaba. Hizo otra pausa y puso una mano en la rodilla del muchacho, dándole una sonrisa y una pequeña sacudida "Blair es mi hijo" agregó abruptamente y fijando la mirada en su padre y hermano.

Se produjo un segundo de silencio, que fue interrumpido por una risita de Stephen.

"Creí..jejeje…Creí que dirías que era tu amante! Jajajajaj! Mi hermano gay! Jajaja" y Stephen no pudo contener las carcajadas que le producía la idea.

Jim entrecerró los ojos "Ya veras!..." le dijo y sin aviso se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre su hermano, pero Stephen fue más rápido y se levantó y echó a correr hacia las otras habitaciones.

"Muchachos! No corran en la casa!" fue el grito inútil de William, ya que fue anulado por las risas de sus hijos.

Blair miró a su padre y nuevo tío salir corriendo de la sala y casi entró en un ataque de pánico al quedar sólo con William.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Blair y decidió comenzar su propia investigación.

"Ok" le dijo sonriendo "Mi hijo el detective cree que todos somos detectives como él, así que comenzaré a investigar…cuéntame"

Blair lo miró sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta que la última palabra era la invitación para que comenzara con su historia.

"Yo… tengo 19 años y hace 6 que se que Jim es mi padre, pero el no lo sabía y solamente se enteró hace dos meses cuando yo fui a verlo, fue una sorpresa para él también no es que se lo ocultó a usted a propósito y Mi mamá se llama Naomi y …y no está …viajó hace muchos años. Tengo un master en antropología y estoy…"

"Hey Junior! Respira!" Jim lo interrumpió con una sonrisa, mientras traía a la rastra a su hermano con su cabeza debajo del brazo de Jim.

William solamente había sonreído a la cantidad de información dada por el niño.

"Bien. Arregladas las cuentas con este payaso" y con eso Jim soltó a su hermano que aún se reía, hacia el asiento donde había estado originalmente "Creo que podremos explicar todo detalladamente".

Durante la media hora que siguió, Jim y Blair contaron toda la historia, pasando por alto a Naomi y haciendo hincapié en que ahora vivían juntos y llevaban una buena relación padre/hijo.

Y Jim no pudo menos que emocionarse al ver la facilidad con que su padre y hermano aceptaban a Blair.

Luego de la cena, William pidió a Jim ir al estudio a que lo ayudara con algunos negocios y Jim asintió extrañado al notar que el corazón de su hermano se aceleraba y su mirada se endurecía.

"Por qué no hablas de ellos con Stephen? El tiene más experiencia en esto que yo…"

"Es que quiero una perspectiva fresca, Jim. Stevvie y yo los hemos visto en todo el viaje y no se nos ocurre nada nuevo"

Con un encogimiento de hombros hacia su hermano, Jim siguió a su padre al estudio.

"Antes que nada Jim, quiero decirte que Blair me cayó simpático" dijo William luego de cerrar la puerta del estudio "uno normalmente tiene un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de ser abuelo pero no creo que mis sentimientos hubieran variado si tenía ese tiempo. Se nota que el niño es una buena persona…y muy inteligente además…"

"Gracias papá. Para mí fue también una gran sorpresa, pero no tengo dudas de que es mi hijo. Conocí a su madre cuando era adolescente y además…ya nos hicimos las pruebas de adn y está confirmado"

William sonrió ante esa información, no sabía cómo preguntarle ese dato a su hijo.

"Dónde está su madre? No hay posibilidades de que estén juntos y formen una familia como Dios manda?"

"No papá. Somos Blair y yo solamente. Su madre lo abandonó a los 13 años, cuando empezó la universidad y nunca más ha vuelto a saber de ella… por suerte." Jim suspiró "algún día te contaré lo que esa p…mujer le hizo sufrir"

Intercambiaron una sonrisa de completa comprensión. William también había tenido su mala experiencia con la madre de sus hijos.

"Qué negocios querías ver?" preguntó Jim luego de un momento de silencio.

"En realidad, ahora recuerdo que los papeles están en las valijas que no he desarmado aún. No es nada urgente pero me gustaría que lo viéramos mañana, puedes?"

"Sí claro, vendré mañana a la misma hora"

"Ok. Los esperaremos para cenar"

Cuando salieron del estudio, Blair se encontraba examinando unos libros de un pequeño estante en la sala y Stephen estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con una revista en las manos.

En realidad, esa revista era solamente una excusa para mantener sus manos ocupadas.

Jim notó enseguida el nerviosismo de su hermano, pero decidió no decir nada.

"Blair, nos vamos" dijo Jim.

Blair dejó de prestar atención a los libros y se acercó a su padre y a su abuelo para despedirse.

"Wow! Ahora entiendo por qué estabas preocupado por estos negocios!" dijo Jim luego de examinar los papeles que su padre le había mostrado. Era fácil ver las pérdidas en el balance.

Los tres Ellison mayores estaban en la sala, sentados en los sofás, con los papeles distribuidos en la mesa de centro, mientras Blair estaba repatingado en un sillón leyendo uno de los libros de la bien provista biblioteca de su abuelo.

"Si. Lo que no entiendo es cómo se me pudo haber pasado" respondió William "Los riesgos eran bastante visibles"

Jim fijó la vista en su hermano, notando su corazón acelerado y su estado de nerviosismo general.

"Y tú, Stephen? no lo notaste?" preguntó, volviendo a mirar los papeles.

"Qué quieres decir? Qué no estuve haciendo bien mi trabajo?" Fue la respuesta beligerante de Stephen.

"Qué?" Jim no pudo ocultar su sorpresa "De qué estás hablando?"

"Deja de fingir! Sé exactamente lo que piensas! Crees que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor?" Stephen no pudo dejar el sarcasmo fuera de su voz.

Jim se puso de pie de un salto "Y a ti qué te pasa? Por qué estás tan nervioso? Tienes algo que ocultar?"

Stephen no supo qué contestar y optó también por ponerse de pie y dar un empujón a su hermano mayor.

William miró con sorpresa el intercambio entre sus hijos y se dispuso a separarlos cuando vio que el empujón de Stephen fue devuelto por Jim.

"Hey! Ustedes dos! Ya basta!" gritó William en su mejor voz de padre, pero ni Jim ni Stephen lo oyeron.

William decidió acudir a un método que había dado buenos resultados con sus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes.

"Dije que ya basta!"

Con movimientos rápidos que desmentirían su edad, alcanzó por detrás a Jim y le dio una tremenda palmada en el trasero.

SMACK!

Jim saltó hacia adelante, sorprendido, y miró a su padre como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

Inmediatamente se ruborizó como un tomate.

Stephen vió el movimiento de su padre y, sabiendo por experiencia que él también recibiría una palmada, trató de escaparse. Pero su padre, siguiendo su movimiento, alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo y lo dio vuelta para tener sus nalgas a su alcance.

SMACK! SMACK! OOOwww... Stephen gimoteó, recordando que la multa por tratar de escapar era doblar el castigo…

Ambos hermanos se quedaron quietos, mirando fijamente a su padre que estaba entre ellos con sus manos en sus caderas.

Parecía la escena congelada de una película.

"…entonces es hereditario…" se rió Blair antes de poder contenerse, atrayendo hacia sí las tres miradas "…quiero decir…las palmadas…" trató de explicar aludiendo a que su padre también lo castigaba así, pero decidió llamarse a silencio al ver la mirada fija de William.

Eso bastó para descongelar la escena.

Jim resopló a su hijo y se llevó una mano al trasero para frotar la picadura, ciertamente su padre no había recordado sus sentidos elevados…no era justo…bueno, quizás por eso le dio dos palmadas a Stephen.

"Me permito recordarles, señores- dijo William con severidad en su voz – que aún no son demasiado viejos como para sentir una dosis de mi cinturón. Si no quieren que eso pase, vamos a hablar de este tema como adultos!".

Jim y Stephen solamente asintieron, y Blair se encogió aún más en el rincón del sofá donde estaba sentado. Su abuelo estaba muy enojado.

"Quiero que me expliquen ahora mismo a qué se debió todo eso!" continuó William mirando a sus hijos.

Stephen fue el primero en hablar "Lo siento. Todavía estoy muy cansado. Lo siento Jim" dijo casi sin mirar a su hermano.

Jim captó enseguida que su hermano no quería profundizar en el tema. Bien, por lo menos no lo haría delante de su padre, pero luego me explicará exactamente- pensó- "Está bien Stevvie, yo también lo siento. No debí reaccionar así…" respondió, pero mandó su mensaje silencioso con los ojos clavados en los de Stephen.

William notó el intercambio subyacente en las disculpas de sus hijos, pero decidió dejarlo allí. Después de todo, sus hijos eran adultos y bien capaces de arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Ahora lo que más le preocupaba eran esos negocios y cómo pudieron escapar de su análisis.

"Bien. Continuemos" dijo, luego de dar una mirada de advertencia a ambos.

Los tres se sentaron nuevamente.

William tomó un manojo de papeles y buscó su firma en ellos.

"No recuerdo cuándo pude haberlos firmado. Tienen la misma fecha que estos otros, pero a estos sí los recuerdo" dijo con perplejidad.

"Permíteme ver" dijo Jim, tomando los papeles que le extendía su padre. Una sospecha comenzó a levantarse en su mente de detective. Su padre tenía muy buena memoria para sus negocios, pues lo apasionaban. Así que si no recordaba firmarlos….

Examinó atentamente los trazos en las firmas de ambos papeles y se dio cuenta de la falsificación.

Inmediatamente las piezas de la situación cayeron en su lugar y el nerviosismo de su hermano le indicó que Stevvie tenía algo que ver con eso.

Levantó la vista de los papeles y clavó su mirada en Stephen.

Stephen se retorció en su asiento.

"Qué?" dijo William al observar el intercambio.

Jim permaneció un momento en silencio, esperando que su hermano hablara, pero como no lo hizo decidió hablar por él.

"Esta no es tu firma, papá." Explicó "parece una falsificación"

"Qué? No. No puede ser… quién lo haría?..." comenzó a responder William pero enseguida él también comprendió todo.

"Stephen. Tienes alguna explicación?" preguntó con dureza.

Stephen había enrojecido profundamente.

Miró de soslayo a Blair, que había detenido su lectura y estaba mirando fijamente la escena.

"Yo…" comenzó a explicar, pero se detuvo para volver a mirar a Blair.

"Blair es de la familia, Stephen" dijo William severamente, dándose cuenta de la renuencia de su hijo para hablar delante del muchacho "así que te sugiero que no te preocupes por él y comiences a preocuparte por explicar esto – quédate donde estás, Blair" agregó al final al ver por el rabillo del ojo que su nieto hacía ademanes de ponerse de pie.

Blair obedeció y Stephen tragó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"Papá…yo…" Stephen aclaró su garganta "si bien los riesgos eran muy grandes, las ganancias también lo eran papá. Yo creí que podríamos invertir en ellos y…g-ganar…" comenzó a tartamudear al ver la furia apoderarse de los ojos de su padre.

Eso no era un buen presagio.

"Tú falsificaste mi firma?" el tono de William era bajo y controlado.

Stephen solamente asintió con la cabeza.

"Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que lo hiciste?"

Y esto fue suficiente. Stephen se puso de pie con una expresión de asombro no lejana al terror. Recordaba perfectamente la paliza que recibió en su último año de secundaria, cuando falsificó la firma de su padre en una nota por mala conducta.

"Papá!… n-no querrás decir…" quedó sin palabras.

"Ve a tu cuarto"

"Qué?"

"Lo que oíste Stephen!" William pareció gritar sin levantar la voz.

Stephen apretó sus puños y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

William dio un suspiro, mientras observaba a Jim y Blair. El muchacho tenía una expresión que hablaba a las claras de su incomodidad, pero su hijo mayor tenía una mueca en su rostro.

"No puedo creer que el enano lo haya hecho de nuevo a pesar de la paliza que le diste la última vez"

William hizo una mueca a su vez "Evidentemente esa paliza no fue suficiente como para corregirlo… pero pienso remediarlo ahora" terminó amenazante.

Jim se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro de su papá.

"Bien. Dilucidado el misterio, nosotros nos iremos y los dejaremos _charlar _sobre el tema" dijo a modo de despedida.

Blair se levantó de su asiento y ambos se despidieron de William.

"Te noto muy serio, Junior. Qué te pasa?" preguntó Jim mientras manejaba su camión en dirección al loft.

"El abuelo…hablaba en serio? Quiero decir…quiero decir…Tio Stephen es mayor y todo…."

Jim emitió una risita "Mira Blair, creo que para mi papá, seguiremos siendo dos niños… y sinó fíjate en los chirlos que nos dio"

"Siiii…" se escuchó la respuesta dudosa de Blair "pero tú no tendrás la misma idea respecto a mí, verdad?" preguntó de repente.

Jim solamente se rió.

Stephen cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación dando rienda suelta a su enojo.

No podía creer que su padre lo había mandado a su cuarto como si fuera un niño. Y delante de su hermano y su sobrino, nada menos!

Realmente su papá no podría estar hablando en serio cuando se refirió al castigo…el ya tenía 31 años, por Dios!.

No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos debido a la entrada impetuosa de su padre en su cuarto…sin golpear.

"Bien? Quiero escuchar una explicación cuidadosamente detallada de por qué decidiste falsificar mi firma" William se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Y a pesar de todo su delirio de ser mayor, Stephen no pudo menos que sentir que volvía a tener 17 años.

"Yo…Yo…"

"Cuántas veces lo hiciste?"

"Qué? No! Solamente fueron estos negocios Papá!"

"Y se supone que debo creerte? Stephen. Eres mi mano derecha. Algún día ocuparás mi lugar al frente de las empresas Ellison. Debo poder confiar en ti sin dudar"

Stephen enrojeció ante las palabras de su padre, primero de ira y luego de vergüenza al comprender que había fallado a la confianza de su papá.

"Yo… sabía que me dirías que no papá. Sabía que te negarías a esas inversiones…y…y yo creí que saldrían bien…y con eso te demostraría que yo también soy bueno en los negocios…"

William frunció el ceño, confuso.

"Por qué tendrías que demostrarme algo, Stephen? Conozco muy bien tus habilidades, sólo te falta un poco más de experiencia" William sonrió "Es por eso que formamos un buen equipo, con tu inteligencia y mi experiencia"

Esta vez, Stephen enrojeció de placer ante el elogio de su padre y William, dándose cuenta de ese hecho, decidió que debía decirle más a menudo a su hijo lo bien que trabajaba.

"Lo siento, papá" dijo Stephen luego de un momento de silencio "debí haberte consultado antes y no asumir que me dirías que no…"

"Es muy probable que te diría que no, Stevvie, pero te hubiera explicado el por qué"

Stephen bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Ok. Terminemos con esto así podemos dar vuelta la página"

Stephen lo miró confuso "Terminar?"

"Ahá…Terminar. No creerás que con decir _lo siento _será suficiente, no? Sabes que nunca dejaría pasar algo así"

"Pero…pero…Papá"

William fue hacia la cama y acomodó las almohadas sobre uno de los costados de la misma, hacia el borde.

"Vamos, Stephen, sabes cómo va esto." Dijo severamente.

Stephen llevó su mirada de su padre a las almohadas y luego a su padre nuevamente.

"Pero papá!... tengo más de treinta años!..."

"Stephen, así tuvieras cincuenta años, sabes que no voy a tolerar deshonestidad de tu parte." William endureció su voz "Vamos. Bájate los pantalones y recuéstate en la cama. Y sabes que mientras más demores será peor".

Stephen comenzó a protestar al escuchar a su padre decirle que baje sus pantalones, pero con la última frase recordó lo que sucedía en su adolescencia, cuando demoraba un castigo: se ganaba unas cuantas palmadas más.

Sus protestas se convirtieron en gimoteos cuando comenzó a desprenderse los pantalones y bajarlos hasta sus rodillas.

Con una última mirada de súplica hacia su padre-que William ignoró- se extendió boca abajo y cruzado sobre la cama, con las almohadas debajo de su estómago.

Volvió a gemir y escondió su cabeza en el acolchado de la cama cuando escuchó que su padre se sacaba el cinturón.

William mantuvo su expresión severa, acerándose para la tarea que iba a llevar a cabo, pero no pudo menos que hacer una mueca divertida al escuchar los gemidos de su hijo. Se cuidó bien para que Stevvie no lo viera.

Miró fijamente por un momento el trasero levantado hacia él tratando de decidir si lo desnudaba por completo o no.

Decidiendo que no quería dejar cardenales en su hijo sinó solamente unas buenas rayas, bajó de un tirón rápido los calzoncillos blancos.

"Papá!" Stephen trató de darse vuelta e incorporarse, pero inmediatamente sintió una palmada ardiente propinada por la mano de su padre.

SMACK! Ooowww! "Te quedas allí Stephen!"

Sin perder más tiempo, William se ubicó en el lugar adecuado y comenzó a aplicar su cinturón en las nalgas desnudas.

CHAS! OOWWWW!

CHAS! AAAUUGGHH!

CHAS! PAPÁAAAUUUGGGHHH!

Stephen sentía el cinturón marcar de lado a lado su trasero y las rayas se sentían como picaduras de abejas. Pronto comprendió que no iba a resistir esta paliza sin llorar.

CHAS! OOWWWW!

CHAS! AAAUUGGHH!

William iba mirando las marcas que dejaba en las nalgas de su hijo decidiendo el próximo lugar a castigar.

CHAS! CHASS! AAYYYYY!

CHASS! CHASS! AAAUUUGHHH! PAPIIIIIII AAAYYY!

Para cuando sus nalgas estaban completamente rojas, Stephen comenzó a sollozar y a decir "Lo siento! Lo siento! OOOWWWW! NO! AAAYYY! NO LO VUELVO A HACEEEEER! PAPIIIII!

Que te quede claro, Stephen CHAS! No voy a tolerar CHAS! CHAS! Que seas deshonesto CHAS! CHAS! Y que me mientas CHASS! CHASS! Estas cosas CHAS! Siempre harán CHAS! CHAS! Que te encuentres CHASS! CHASS! en esta posición. CHASS! CHASS! Entiendes? CHASS! CHASS!

OOWWW! AAAAHHHH! AAAAYYYY! SIIIIIII! PAPIIIIII! AYYYY! NO LO VUELVOOOOOOWWWW! A HACEEERRR!

Stephen no podía contener los sollozos, se sentía como un niño pequeño. Nunca hubiera creído que a su edad no aguantaría una paliza.

NO MAAAAASSSS! PAPAAAAAA! POR FAVOOORRRR!

Con cuatro fuerte cintarazos aplicados al centro del trasero de su hijo, William terminó la paliza.

"Ssshhh, ya está, ssshhhh" William se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a murmurar palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba la cabeza apretada contra el acolchado.

Poco a poco, Stephen fue calmándose sintiendo las caricias de su padre. Cuando pudo dejar de sollozar, se dio cuenta que aún estaba acostado boca abajo con su trasero – ahora dolorido – al aire.

Con movimientos lentos se incorporó y comenzó a acomodar la ropa. Dio otro gemido cuando sus calzoncillos y pantalones rozaron su trasero ardiente.

Cuando estuvo vestido, William se puso de pie y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Ya pasó cariño, ya está todo perdonado y olvidado"

Stephen sólo asintió y devolvió el abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su papá.

Al día siguiente, varios empresarios y negociantes estaban citados en la mansión de William para festejar el regreso de los Ellison. William no perdía oportunidad de realizar estas reuniones, a fin de fortalecer las relaciones de negocios y mantenerse actualizado.

Esta vez, Jim y Blair también estaban invitados, ya que se trataba más bien de una reunión social.

"Tu crees que papá cumplió su amenaza?" Jim le dio una mirada dudosa a su hijo.

"Claro! Mira cómo está! Trata de no caminar demasiado y yo no lo vi sentarse ni un solo segundo. Fìjate que sólo se mueve de un grupo a otro" Blair respondió con convicción.

Jim miró pensativamente a su hermanito. Y al descubrir diferentes posturas y gestos, comprendió que su hijo tenía razón.

Sonrió burlonamente.

"Apuesto a que si pudiera ver el aura de mi hermanito… vería sólo color rojo en el área de su trasero"

Blair emitió una risita.

"Apuesto a que si pasas a su lado y tocas sus nalgas podrás sentir la diferencia de temperatura…"

Jim se rió. "mmmhhh…crees que si lo desnudamos podríamos ahorrar en calefacción?" preguntó cuando pudo dominar su voz.

"O en iluminación!"

Padre e hijo volvieron a reírse juntos.

Detrás de ellos, William carraspeó y cruzó sus brazos.

"No creo que un lugar tan grande pueda ser iluminado o calentado por uno solo… pero dos traseros ardientes más harían el truco"

"Eh…Hola papá"

"Hola abuelo"

William sólo miró fijamente las sonrisas tontas en las caras de su hijo mayor y su nieto, tratando de transmitir un mundo de amenaza en su mirada.

Y sólo se permitió sonreir cuando los bromistas fueron a hacerse útiles en direcciones diferentes.

"Tuviste esa charla con papá?" Jim se recostó contra la mesada de la cocina y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a su hermanito prepararse un trago.

"Sí…puede decirse que sí…" Stephen se ruborizó " sólo que fue esa charla en que papá dice algo así como _chas chas _y yo contesto _ay! _"

Jim suprimió una risita y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hermano, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Recordaba que un abrazo era el mejor consuelo luego de una paliza de su papá.

"Ok. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de esto" dijo al soltarlo

"Si" Stephen sonrió "Por suerte las pérdidas no fueron muchas. Y acordamos con papá que de ahora en más analizaremos juntos las oportunidades de negocios. Así que algo bueno salió de esto"

"Blair lo sabe?" preguntó Stephen de repente.

Jim hizo una mueca "Mi hijo es un muchacho inteligente, Stevvie."

Stephen dio un suspiro resignado.

"Pero no tienes de qué avergonzarte" continuó Jim "El es de la familia, es un niño muy bueno y ni en un millón de años se le ocurriría humillarte o pensar menos de ti por esta situación. Además, supo reconocer las señales de la paliza porque él mismo pasó por esa _experiencia _."

Esta vez, la mueca la hizo Stephen. "Le pegaste? Por qué?" preguntó con un poco de resentimiento en la voz "Dónde está el Jimmy que prometió que nunca castigaría de esa forma a sus hijos, eh?"

Jim se rió, contento. Había logrado sacar a su hermano del enfoque en sí mismo.

"Siiii, bueno…espera a tener tus propios hijos y luego me dices si puedes mantener esas promesas".


	8. Chapter 8

**LLámame papá **

"Yo abro!" gritó Blair al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta delantera.

Desde la cocina, Jim hizo una mueca al tener una sensación de dolor en sus oídos.

_No es necesario que grites _murmuró. Hoy estaba un poco impaciente y sus sentidos no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Había sentido los pasos en la puerta delantera y pudo decir que era su padre quien estaba allí, pero no reaccionó hasta que sintió el timbre.

"Hola abuelo!" saludó Blair con una sonrisa al ver al hombre.

William correspondió con una sonrisa propia y abrazó al muchacho con un solo brazo, ya que el otro lo tenía ocupado con un paquete.

Jim llegó a saludar a su padre "Hey papá, qué haces aquí?"

"Hola Jim" William llevó la caja que tenía hasta la mesa de la cocina "Me dijeron que alguien aquí necesitaba una nueva laptop…"

Blair abrió grande sus ojos. Su computadora, que le había costado tanto conseguir, había fallado hacía unos días y desde entonces había estado averiguando cómo podría hacer para comprarse una nueva.

Tenía algunos ahorros, pero estaba seguro que no serían suficientes.

"Ábrelo Blair" animó William luego de poner el paquete sobre la mesa.

"Blair? Y yo que creí que esto era para mí…bueno, tal vez lo dejes para mí papá, si Blair no lo quiere…" fastidió Jim con una sonrisa al ver que su hijo no se atrevía a moverse.

Blair se adelantó rápidamente a desenvolver el paquete y sacar de su caja a una laptop nueva de última generación. Realmente era todo lo que podía soñar… pero no pagar.

"Yo…está muy buena…pero…" comenzó a tartamudear "sólo …sólo podría pagarla en muchas cuotas…."

Jim y William intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza.

"No tienes que pagarla, Blair. Es un regalo" dijo William suavemente.

Blair comenzó a pestañear rápidamente "De verdad?" preguntó, maravillado.

William y Jim volvieron a intercambiar una mirada.

"Por supuesto" dijo William rápidamente.

"Gracias…" contestó suavemente Blair y comenzó a desempaquetar la laptop y sus cables "Wow! Mira Jim! Es un corel duo con 2 gigas de memoria…!" y con eso comenzó a hablar entusiasmado en una jerga computacional que ni su padre ni su abuelo pudieron seguir.

"Ok, ok Junior!" dijo Jim en un momento en que Blair detuvo su charla para respirar "lleva esto a la sala para armarlo y deja la mesa libre… lo menos que podemos hacer es ofrecerle la cena a tu abuelo en agradecimiento…"

"Oh…si…gracias abuelo!" volvió a decir Blair y para sorpresa del hombre mayor le dio un rápido abrazo. Luego, se dirigió a la sala a preparar su computadora para su uso.

"Parece…parece como si no estuviera muy acostumbrado a los regalos…no?" dijo William luego de un momento de silencio.

Jim suspiró "Sii…" dijo, volviéndose hacia la heladera a buscar los ingredientes para la cena.

"Otra cosa que noté" continuó William "no tiene inconvenientes en decir _abuelo _o _tío _Stephen pero… por qué no te llama _papá _?"

Jim miró fijo a su padre "supongo que lo hará cuando esté listo" murmuró.

William lo miró no muy convencido.

Mientras Jim continuaba con la cena, William decidió ir a charlar con su nieto un poco más.

"Hey" dijo, sentándose en el sofá frente a Blair "te gusta?"

Blair sonrió "es magnífica abuelo, gracias otra vez. Sólo tendré que ir al técnico a que me recupere los datos del viejo disco rígido y todo estará bien otra vez"

"Hmm-mmm"

Se produjo un silencio mientras Blair continuaba con la instalación de su computadora.

"Blair. Por qué no me cuentas algo de tu niñez?" preguntó de repente William.

El muchacho se detuvo en medio de lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró, extrañado.

"No hay mucho que contar" dijo con un encogimiento de hombros "Naomi y yo viajamos mucho. Por muchos lugares…"

"Viajaron mucho…Mucho como en una vez por año, dos veces…"

"Nooo" Blair se rió "mucho como en cada dos meses. A veces a ella le gustaba un sitio y nos quedábamos más tiempo, hasta que terminen las clases, por ejemplo, pero la mayoría de los lugares no le gustaban así que enseguida hacíamos las maletas".

En la cocina, Jim afinó su oído escuchando la historia.

"Cómo pudiste mantenerte al día con los estudios?"

"Era sencillo. Me gustaba leer, aún me gusta… y cada vez que salíamos de algún lugar Naomi le pedía a la maestra que me diera mucha, mucha tarea…para que estuviera entretenido…"

William tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que le había alcanzado su hijo hacía un momento.

"Naomi es tu madre, verdad? Por qué la llamas por su nombre de pila?" fue directo al tema que le interesaba.

Blair sintió un rubor que le cubría la cara "Ella es muy joven…"comenzó a explicar "…como para tener un hijo…Más parecíamos hermana y hermano…Ella me explicó que si decíamos que yo era su hijo ningún hombre querría acercarse a ella y no tendría oportunidad de casarse y…y tener una familia… Claro que no siempre podíamos ocultar que era mi madre porque en las escuelas siempre pedían mi certificado de nacimiento… pero yo me acostumbré enseguida a llamarla así." Terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jim cortó con más fuerza de la necesaria la verdura para la ensalada, se imaginaba que esa zanahoria era Naomi y la estaba cortando en pedacitos muy chiquititos…Cómo se atrevió esa mujer a tratar así al niño! Buscando casarse y tener una familia! Acaso Blair no era su familia? Lo siguiente que escuchó hizo que detuviera todos sus movimientos.

"Jim también es joven…y aún no se ha casado" explicaba Blair luego de una pregunta que le había formulado William y que Jim no había alcanzado a entender "seguramente tampoco quiere que lo llame papá…"

William abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Blair continuó, un poco más agitado

"Oh! Pero si te llamo a ti abuelo y tío a tío Stephen… todos sacarán sus conclusiones! Y se darán cuenta!" Blair miró con ojos grandes a su abuelo. En su desesperación olvidó que Jim lo había presentado a todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo como su hijo.

"Blair…" comenzó William, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa que le produjeron los pensamientos de su nieto.

Luego de escuchar las palabra de Blair, Jim clavó el cuchillo de punta con fuerza en la tabla de cortar que estaba utilizando y se dio vuelta dispuesto a rebatir las conclusiones de su hijo. Pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre en su puerta.

"Yo abro" dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta. Al abrirla fue saludado entusiásticamente por Stephen.

"Hola hermano!" dijo un Stephen sonriente, sin reparar en el rostro tenso de Jim. Enseguida se dirigió a Blair, llevando un paquete en sus brazos.

"Vaya! Parece que llegué a tiempo!" continuó Stephen luego de saludar a su padre y su sobrino, y sin hacer una pausa agregó "Mira Blair, traje un regalo para tì".

"Wow! Otro más?" preguntó Blair, esta vez con una sonrisa genuina, era fácil acostumbrarse a la idea de recibir regalos. Enseguida olvidó el asunto de la charla con su abuelo. Acomodó el nuevo paquete sobre la mesa de centro y comenzó a abrirlo.

"OH! Una impresora!" Blair le dirigió una sonrisa brillante a su tío "Gracias T…err…Gracias!" terminó tartamudeando un poco. Iba a decirle gracias tio Stephen, pero recordó la conversación que estaba teniendo con su abuelo.

"Bien, tal parece que tu tío y tu abuelo decidieron malcriarte, eh junior?" Jim trató de transmitir a su hijo el mensaje de que estaba bien llamarlos tío y abuelo.

Blair sólo sonrió y siguió conectando los cables.

"Claro" fastidió Stephen "es nuestra manera de compensarte por el padre tan roñoso que te ha tocado"

Jim entrecerró sus ojos….y persiguió a su hermano alrededor de la sala, ante la mirada divertida de William y Blair.

Terminaron pidiendo comida china porque Jim ya no tenía ganas de cocinar para cuatro personas y Stephen "no se arriesgaría" a comer algo cocinado por Jim.

Luego de haber despedido a sus visitantes, Blair se dio una ducha y fue a su cuarto a estudiar. Jim se quedó en la sala, mirando la tele, pero no podía concentrarse en el programa. En su cabeza daban vueltas las palabras que Blair había dicho a su abuelo.

"Hey niño" dijo Jim desde las puertas francesas de la habitación de su hijo, desde donde había observado al muchacho acostado en su cama leyendo a la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de luz.

Blair levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo "Hey" contestó con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente dejó el libro a un lado y se acomodó mejor en su cama para hacer lugar a su padre, quien había entrado y se había acercado para sentarse a su lado.

"Sabes" comenzó Jim "hoy estuve escuchando la conversación que tenías con tu abuelo"

Blair sonrió con picardía "¿No se supone que no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?" se apresuró a decir, contento de haber encontrado algo con que fastidiar a su normalmente estricto padre.

Jim respondió a su sonrisa con una propia "Me atrapaste" respondió, sacudiendo la rodilla de Blair "Prometo no volver a hacerlo"

"Sobre la charla…" dijo Jim luego de un momento.

"Si…lo sé…" lo interrumpió Blair, poniéndose serio y bajando sus ojos. No había podido quitarse el tema de la cabeza una vez que se había metido en la cama "no me di cuenta antes, lo siento, no volveré a llamarlos abuelo y tío. Yo…"

"Hey" Jim trató de detener la perorata.

"No quería avergonzarte…"

"Niño"

"Es sólo que no lo pensé antes…" Blair se iba poniendo más frenético a medida que hablaba.

"Blair!"

Blair se detuvo, mirándolo con ojos anchos.

Jim se castigó mentalmente por asustar al muchacho.

"Escucha, hijo, no me molesta que llames así a mi padre y a mi hermano. No me molestaría si quieres llamarme papá. No tengo las mismas _ideas _que Naomi. Recuerda que yo te presenté como mi hijo a todos nuestros amigos."

Blair bajó la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con su pelo y Jim pudo sentir el olor de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Desde que había salido el tema, el muchacho había temido el momento en que Jim hablaría sobre él y le diría que tampoco debía llamarlo papá, que estaría avergonzado de tener un hijo de la edad de Blair. Estaba preparado para recibir esas palabras con un encogimiento de hombros. Pero no estaba listo para lo que Jim le había dicho, el cariño transmitido en esas frases había roto la barrera de Blair.

Jim extendió la mano para separar uno de los rizos del muchacho de su cara.

"De verdad, cariño. No me molestaría que me llames papá" repitió mientras veía una lágrima rodar por la mejilla ahora descubierta de su hijo.

Blair se movió hacia delante, estirando los brazos hacia su padre. Jim entendió inmediatamente el gesto y se acercó aún más para tomar a su hijo en sus brazos.

El muchacho apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jim, escondiendo la cara en la curva de su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Solamente dejaron que el vínculo entre ellos se fortaleciera con el contacto físico.

Jim trató de desterrar el odio profundo que comenzaba a sentir hacia Naomi. Quién sabe a qué otras cosas había expuesto esa mujer a su hijo. Pero ya habría tiempo de averiguarlas, ahora solamente debía ocuparse de su muchacho.

Cuando Jim notó que la respiración de Blair estaba tranquila nuevamente, sin los hipos causados por el llanto callado, comenzó a separarse del abrazo.

Sintiendo la inminente separación, Blair fregó su cara por la camisa de Jim, en un intento por quitar las lágrimas.

Jim ayudó a Blair a recostarse propiamente en la cama y levantó las frazadas hasta la barbilla de su hijo.

"Bien" dijo con una sonrisa "aclarada la situación, es hora de dormir"

Blair solamente cabeceó.

"Buenas noches hijo" murmuró, mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del muchacho.

Y, con un suspiro de contento, Blair respondió

"Buenas noches papá".


	9. Chapter 9

**El problema de la bebida.**

El sonido del celular lo despertó.

"Ellison"

"T-tío Stephen?" la voz de Blair sonaba insegura.

"Blair?" Stephen se incorporó en su cama y prendió la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de luz "Pasa algo? Estás bien? Jim está bien?"expresó todas sus dudas luego de ver que eran las tres de la mañana.

Las llamadas a esta hora eran solamente para malas noticias.

"S-si, tio Stephen, es-estamos bien. Necesito que me vengas a buscar"

"Dónde estás?"

"E-en la cárcel".

Stephen entró rápidamente a la estación de policía donde Blair le había dicho que estaba.

No habían hablado mucho en el teléfono, sólo lo suficiente para saber que no era nada grave. Pero ahora estaba listo para que su sobrino le cuente la historia completa.

"Soy Stephen Ellison. Vengo por Blair Sandburg" dijo en la mesa de entradas.

Uno de los oficiales lo guió hasta las celdas de la estación.

Blair había salido con un grupo de sus amigos.

Fueron primero a cenar y luego a bailar y, siendo el menor de todos ellos, había sido designado como chofer de la banda lo que implicaba que no tenía que beber ni una gota de alcohol.

Lamentablemente, las tentaciones que le hacían sus amigos pudieron más y Blair tomó un par de cervezas para amenizar su noche.

Aunque esas bebidas no habían afectado su capacidad locomotriz, fueron suficientes para dar una graduación alcohólica fuera de los límites en las pruebas que la policía estaba realizando en las calles.

Eso, sumado a que Blair era menor y por lo tanto era ilegal que tomara bebidas alcohólicas, garantizaron el viaje de todos ellos a la estación de policía.

Al ser mayores de edad, los demás muchachos habían salido por sus propios medios pero el auto había quedado retenido, así como Blair.

Blair pensó frenéticamente qué hacer.

No podía llamar a su padre.

Él era policía!

Lo avergonzaría delante de todos… y si lo humillaba así delante de sus compañeros…bueno, no podría saber cómo reaccionaría, pero seguramente se enfadaría mucho…y le daría una paliza…y si lo echaba de la casa? Y si lo avergonzaba tanto que ya no lo quisiera?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensamiento. No podría soportar que su padre también lo abandonara…Llamaría a su tío Stephen y trataría de ocultar todo de su papá.

"No puedo entender cómo pudiste hacer eso, Blair" iba diciendo Stephen mientras manejaba "Eres un muchacho inteligente. Tu padre se enfadará mucho"

"Lo se. Por eso te llamé a ti, tio Stephen." Respondió Blair, sin apartar su vista del paisaje de la ventanilla. "Fue un error de mi parte… un…un simple error de juicio…" dirigió su mirada más lastimera hacia su tío "¿podemos…podemos no decirle a papá?"

Stephen suspiró.

"El…él exagerará todo…" continuó Blair, sabiendo que lo mínimo que haría Jim sería prohibirle salir por unas semanas pero temiendo que reaccionara según lo que había imaginado más temprano "además, no lo volveré a hacer tío, lo prometo" suplicó.

Stephen lo pensó un poquito. Realmente su hermano, así como su padre, tenía altos estándares respecto del comportamiento de un muchacho. Parecían haberse olvidado que ellos también fueron jóvenes. Siendo el más cercano a la edad de Blair, recordó lo que era salir con amigos y sucumbir a las pequeñas tentaciones.

Después de todo, no había pasado nada grave.

Con un movimiento fluido, estacionó el auto en el lugar más cercano y se dio vuelta a mirar a su sobrino.

"Qué le diremos a tu padre?" preguntó.

Luego de coordinar una historia, Stephen puso en marcha el auto hacia el loft de Jim.

Jim sintió el latido del corazón de su hijo acercándose e inmediatamente salió al balcón para corroborarlo.

Se extrañó al ver el auto de su hermano estacionando frente al edificio, pero eso confirmó su sospecha de que había algún problema.

Normalmente su hijo no se quedaba fuera hasta las 4 de la mañana.

Cuando vio bajar del auto a su hijo y a su hermano se dirigió a abrir la puerta delantera.

"Ho-hola papá" dijo Blair al entrar al departamento

"Hola Jim" saludó Stephen, entrando después de Blair y cerrando la puerta del loft. Ambos dieron unos pasos y se detuvieron.

"Hola" fue la respuesta seca de Jim mientras se quedaba parado con los brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a su hijo.

"Hum…Blair me llamó para que lo buscara, Jim. Sus amigos bebieron mucho y no había nadie que los manejara a casa" Stephen dijo la media-verdad con tranquilidad.

"No eras tú el que fue designado chofer?" preguntó Jim dirigiéndose directamente a Blair.

"S-si papá pero…pero yo también tomé una cerveza y…y…no quise arriesgarme" tío y sobrino habían acordado contar la mayor parte de verdad posible, sobre todo porque eran conscientes de que Jim olería el alcohol en el aliento de su hijo.

"Tienes 19 años Blair, aún te faltan dos para que puedas beber legalmente."

"Jim, por favor, sólo fue una cerveza" lo interrumpió Stephen "tampoco es tan grave"

Stephen deseó no haber dicho nada cuando los ojos azul claro se fijaron peligrosamente en él. Luego de unos segundos de transmitir el mensaje de _no me interrumpas _a su hermano, Jim volvió a fijarse en Blair.

"Por qué no me llamaste a mí?"

"N-no quería molestarte. Con tu trabajo y todo eso…"

"Y a mí no me molestó" se atrevió a continuar Stephen "es más, no tengo ningún problema que vuelvas a hacerlo si lo necesitas" agregó dirigiéndose a Blair.

Algo no le cerraba a Jim, sentía como que algo se le estaba escapando pero no podía detectar qué era. Dejó de lado ese sentimiento al ver que no había pasado nada más.

"Bien. Que sea la primera y última vez que oigo que tomas alcohol, Blair" dijo severamente.

"Sí, papá"

"Ahora a la cama" Jim cabeceó hacia el cuarto de Blair.

"ahá…Gracias tio Stephen" el muchacho dirigió una mirada de completa gratitud a su tío "hum.. buenas noches"

"Buenas noches" contestaron a coro ambos Ellison.

Jim se acercó a su hermano "Gracias por traerlo" dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Stephen mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

"No fue nada, Jim, es más….me alegro que lo hiciera…que me llamara, quiero decir" terminó Stephen con una mueca.

Ambos hombres se despidieron y Jim dio una vuelta por todo el departamento revisando las cerraduras, mientras oía los pasos de su hermano hacia su auto y luego el ruido del motor.

Pasando por el cuarto de Blair, vio que el muchacho ya estaba dormido.

oOoOoOo

"Esto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro Blair!" dijo enojadamente Stephen mientras manejaba hacia la casa del muchacho.

Esta era la tercera vez que lo llamaba la policía para que fuera a buscar a su sobrino a la comisaría.

"Lo siento mucho Tío Stephen. Es que no creí que la fiesta terminaría de esa manera!" protestó Blair ante el enojo de Stephen.

Fue una fiesta de fraternidad a la que Blair estuvo invitado.

Aunque las cosas habían comenzado bien, poco a poco la fiesta fue saliéndose de mano, en gran medida debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había empezado a circular.

Finalmente, una patrulla había llegado a investigar, alertada por unos vecinos.

Al constatar que había bebidas alcohólicas y otras cosas, decidieron demorar a todos los participantes.

Avergonzado, Blair había llamado nuevamente a su tío.

"Papá está en una investigación" dijo luego de un momento de silencio "iba a pasar toda la noche vigilando"

Stephen resopló, reconociendo enseguida el pedido tácito de guardar las cosas entre ellos.

Si Jim no estaba en el loft, no tenía por qué enterarse.

"Bien. No le diremos nada a tu padre. Otra vez" dijo "pero si vuelve a suceder tendrás que llamarlo a él para que te vaya a buscar!"

Blair respiró aliviado.

oOoOoOo

El detective Ellison se dirigió con pasos cansados hasta la impresora en el medio de la sala. Al fin, a las 8 de la mañana, había podido terminar el informe de su vigilancia durante la noche y ahora lo único que veía en su futuro inmediato era su hermosa cama king size en el loft.

Pero luego de estampar su firma en el informe escuchó la voz, en este momento temida, de su jefe.

"Ellison. Mi oficina. Ahora" Simon no había ladrado, como era su costumbre, más bien su tono había sido tranquilo.

Con un suspiro, Jim se dirigió a la oficina.

"Sí Capitán? Aquí tengo el informe de esta noche…ahora sólo quiero ir a dormir" se anticipó el detective.

"Deja eso ahí, Jim y mira esto." Dijo Simon extendiéndole una carpeta.

El ceño en su cara era de preocupación y no enojo, notó Jim. Además, que hubiera usado su primer nombre indicaba algo personal.

Abriendo la carpeta, lo primero que notó fue que eran informes de ingresos a la estación de policía, de los que se usaban para recabar los datos de las personas que quedaban detenidas.

"Qué es esto?" preguntó cuando leyó el nombre de Blair Sandburg en los formularios, mientras seguía hojeando los tres informes.

"Mike me los trajo" respondió Simon, refiriéndose a un policía, amigo de ambos, que solía patrullar esas zonas "Le llamó la atención el nombre de Blair, yo le había contado sobre mi Observador en Crímenes Mayores, y se dio cuenta que eran la misma persona"

El click de los dientes de Jim al cerrar y endurecer su mandíbula fue perfectamente audible.

"Y mira quién lo iba a buscar…" continuó Simon.

"Lo veo… Mi hermanito…" respondió Jim entre los dientes apretados, mientras continuaba mirando los informes.

Conducir alcoholizado, disturbios en la vía pública ocasionados por el alcohol, posesión de alcohol y drogas! Estas eran las cosas que los papeles mencionaban.

"Alcohol y drogas!" repitió en voz alta el detective "Esto no puede ser!" se negó a creerlo, sobre todo porque no había notado nada extraño en su hijo.

"Mira Jim, no se si puede ser o no" respondió Simon "pero sí es seguro que lo tienes que investigar." Simon extendió la mano para recuperar la carpeta.

"Tal vez sean situaciones fortuitas…" continuó "pero debes ponerle fin"

Jim trató de calmar su enojo "Sí Simon, no tengas dudas de que lo haré" respondió mientras entregaba los papeles.

"Si no me necesitas más aquí voy a ir a casa, Simon, _a ponerle fin _a esto".

oOoOoOo

Jim llegó a su loft y descubrió a su hijo todavía dormido en su cuarto.

Se quedó mirándolo un momento tratando de detectar indicios de alcoholismo o drogas. Pero excepto por un leve olor a cerveza, no había mayores evidencias.

"Blair. Hora de levantarse" dijo mientras sacudía el hombro de su hijo suavemente.

Por única respuesta, el muchacho emitió un gemido y se acurrucó más entre sus mantas.

"mmmm…sólo un rato más" murmuró cuando sintió una nueva sacudida.

"Qué te pasa? Tienes resaca?"

Los ojos de Blair se abrieron anchos debajo de la sábana. Lentamente quitó la sábana de su cara y miró a su padre "n-no…por qué habría de tenerla?"

Jim puso las manos en sus caderas, con los brazos en jarra. "Levántate. Tenemos que hablar" dijo antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse a preparar el desayuno.

Blair suspiró. _Estoy frito _, pensó.

Lentamente se levantó y salió de su cuarto. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a la cocina donde su padre estaba cocinando y se dirigió al baño rápidamente con un "voy a lavarme los dientes".

Jim lo esperó con el desayuno servido.

Una vez sentados a la mesa, y luego de unos pocos bocados, Blair preguntó "De qué querías hablar?"

"Dime qué pasó anoche" fue la respuesta corta de Jim y ante ella el corazón de Blair se disparó "Y ni se te ocurra mentirme"

"E-era só-sólo una fiesta" respondió Blair con voz trémula "me invitaron y no podía decir que no"

Jim hizo un sonido sarcástico.

"Había alcohol? Lo tomaste?"

"Sí… Pero sólo cervezas!"

"Y qué más había?"

"N-nada…"

"Blair." Jim advirtió con una nota peligrosa en la voz.

Y Blair estalló.

"Para qué me preguntas si ya sabes todo? No soy uno de tus sospechosos que debe confesar para que lo encierres!" dijo, levantando la voz.

Jim se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco, apoyando sus manos en la mesa, y se inclinó para estar frente a frente con su hijo.

"Porque quiero oir en tus propias palabras cómo me desobedeciste!" respondió "y baja la voz!"

Luego de un momento de silencio, Jim continuó

"Y anoche no fue la primera vez, verdad?"

Blair suspiró y se tiró contra el respaldo de su silla. "No."

Otro silencio.

"Y bien?"

"Y bien qué? No hiciste otra pregunta…" el tono de Blair era el de un niño malcriado.

"Blair. Estás jugando con fuego…"

El muchacho se encogió de hombros "Fueron sólo dos veces más…nada importante. Tío Stephen fue a buscarme y no hizo ningún escándalo…" mintió un poco.

Jim exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz. "Ese es otro tema…que lo voy a tratar directamente con mi hermanito. Pero sabes perfectamente que sí fueron importantes… disturbios en la vía pública y manejar alcoholizado! Sólo por esto último debería darte una paliza!"

Blair trató de hundirse más en su silla.

Jim estaba muy enojado. Sabía que no podía tratar con su hijo en ese estado. Podría lastimarlo.

"Ve a tu cuarto" dijo luego de un momento.

Blair se levantó rápidamente, tirando hacia atrás su silla, en un gesto de rebeldía.

"Primero que salga de mi cuarto, ahora que vaya a mi cuarto...para qué me hace salir en primer lugar?" refunfuñó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Jim no podía creer la actitud de su hijo ni lo que escuchó.

"Bien. Quieres una muestra de lo que te espera?" dijo mientras con dos pasos largos alcanzaba al muchacho y lo tomaba de un brazo con su mano izquierda.

Inmediatamente aplicó una palmada al trasero de su hijo con su mano derecha, provocando un salto hacia delante de Blair.

SWAT!

OWW! NO! Blair trató de eludir las palmadas pero su padre lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAYY! AA-AAUUCHH!

Jim recién lo soltó cuando llegaron a la cama.

Blair se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su padre, llevando sus manos a frotar la picadura en sus nalgas.

"Sabes muy bien que mereces eso y mucho más!" regañó Jim a su hijo lloroso "Me mentiste, Me desobedeciste y manejaste alcoholizado, tomaste alcohol siendo que aún no tienes la edad legal para ello y me lo ocultaste!" enumeró "El sarcasmo y la rebeldía no te ayudarán en nada".

Blair había bajado la cabeza al escuchar sus transgresiones. Así, expuestas al desnudo, se daba cuenta de lo grave que eran las situaciones…con ellas se estaba arriesgando a perder la confianza de su padre y a que se hicieran realidad todos sus temores de abandono.

"Lo siento" murmuró con un tono de voz que hizo notar su arrepentimiento y miedo.

Jim alivió un poco su postura "Si. Bien. Te quedarás aquí encerrado para pensar en esto, hasta que yo me tranquilice lo suficiente para tratar contigo."

Dicho esto, salió y cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejando al muchacho sollozando en su cama.

Jim fue a la cocina y con movimientos rápidos limpió todo, incluso la adrenalina de su sistema.

Luego se dirigió a su cama a tratar de dormir un poco.

Quince minutos de intentar convencieron a Jim que no dormiría hasta que tratara con su hijo. Considerando que en ese tiempo el muchacho ya habría pensado y habría visto el error en sus acciones, decidió levantarse y terminar la función.

Jim bajó las escaleras con pasos cansados. Antes de entrar en la habitación de su hijo se tocó la cintura para asegurarse que tenía puesto su cinturón. Blair se había extralimitado esta vez.

Blair se incorporó y se sentó en su cama cuando escuchó a su padre entrar a su cuarto.

"¿Tienes alguna explicación para todo esto?" Jim decidió ir directamente al asunto.

El muchacho comenzó a negar con la cabeza "No, papá… sólo…sólo que me tenté cuando vi a mis amigos beber…creí que no pasaría nada…" contestó con una voz suave.

"Pero sabías que yo no lo aprobaría, ¿verdad?"

"N..no..yo" Blair comenzó a negarlo, pero enseguida recordó las razones por las que había llamado a su tío y no a su padre para que lo fuera a buscar a la estación de policía "Sí…por eso llamé a tío Stephen…"

Jim reconoció las señales de arrepentimiento en su hijo, pero no podía dejar esto pasar sin castigo.

"Bien. Creo que sabes que eso estaba mal… y lo que viene ahora" dijo Jim y Blair respondió con una mueca.

Jim se sentó en la cama al lado de Blair y con un movimiento rápido lo colocó por sus rodillas.

Blair contuvo su respiración cuando sintió que su padre le bajaba el pijama y los calzoncillos para azotar sus nalgas desnudas.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Y aunque trató de tomar la paliza como un hombre, estas cuatro primeras nalgadas rompieron su resolución. Comenzó a gemir y a llorar despacito.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ayyy! Aauuu! Aaah! Chupó el aire entre sus dientes para evitar que sus gemidos siguieran escapando, pero la mano implacable de Jim continuaba bajando sin compasión.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Te ganaste SWAT! Esta paliza SWAT! Por varias cosas SWAT! Dime cuales son"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAAHH! AAAyyy! Blair dejó de intentar contener los gritos y trató de responder a su padre

"Te AAUU te desobedecí! AAAYYYY! AAAAHHHH!

SWAT! SWAT!

"Qué más?" SWAT! SWAT!

AAHHH! AAAYYYY! "Te mentiiií…

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Jim aplicó más fuerza en las palmadas.

"Eso es totalmente inadmisible Blair" dijo con severidad "encima, tratar de ocultar la situación con mi hermano… SWAT! SWAT! No lo vuelvas a hacer!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

NOOO-OOOWWW! NO PAPÁ! AAAUUUCHCH! OOOOWWW!

"Qué más?" SWAT! SWAT!

OOOWWW! AAAGGGHHH!

Blair buscó en su mente qué más decirle a su padre. Entendiblemente le costaba concentrarse.

Oh…claro…la bebida…

"Bebí…alcohol…y no debí hacerlo! OOOWWWW! AAAUUUCHHHH!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

OOOWW! AAAAYYYY! AAAAHHH!

"Que sea la última vez, Blair SWAT! SWAT! Qué más?"

Jim detuvo un momento las palmadas, dándole tiempo a su hijo para que recuperara su respiración. Mientras tanto, comenzó a desprender y sacarse su cinturón de cuero.

Blair registró por un segundo que su padre había detenido las palmadas y creyó que había terminado, pero enseguida recordó la última pregunta y al notar que su padre se quitaba el cinturón, adivinó que aún faltaba la peor parte.

Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

"Y bien?" repitió Jim mientras doblaba su cinturón ubicando la hebilla en su mano para no lastimar a su hijo.

"N-no d-debí ma-manejar be-be-bido!" alcanzó a decir Blair entre sus lamentos.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACKKK!

"Nunca SMACKKK! Pero nunca SMACKKK! Vuelvas a hacer eso! SMACKKK! Podrías matarte! SMACKKK!

WAAAA!WAAAA! NOOOO-AAAAHHHHHH! PAPAAAAAAÁ –AAAAHHH! LO-LO-PROMETOOOO –WAAAA-AAHH!WAAAA -HAAA!

Al escuchar los sollozos desesperados Jim ya no tuvo corazón para continuar la paliza.

Estaba seguro que esos ocho cintazos eran suficientes para convencer a Blair de no volver a beber y manejar.

Con movimientos tranquilos dejó el cinturón en la cama a su lado y comenzó a acariciar la nuca de su hijo.

Lentamente lo ayudó a darse la vuelta, para acunarlo en su regazo.

"Sssshhh, hijo, ya está…. Ya pasó….ssshhhh…sshhhh" decía mientras mecía al muchacho, que había escondido su cara en la curva del cuello de su padre y continuaba sollozando.

Gradualmente y ante las palabras consoladoras de Jim, Blair fue calmando su respiración hasta el punto de que sólo quedaron algunos hipos. "Lo siento mucho" pudo decir en ese momento.

"Lo se, cariño. Se que fui muy duro contigo mi amor, pero quiero que recuerdes perfectamente no volver a hacer estas cosas. El alcohol está fuera de tu alcance y manejar alcoholizado es la mayor tontería que puedes hacer…Puedes matarte o lastimar a otros. Y no importará cuántos años tengas, Blair, 30 o 50 o lo que sea…si lo haces de nuevo estas nalgadas te parecerán caricias comparado con la tunda que te daré…"

Blair comenzó a llorar suavemente otra vez

"Sshh-sshhh… eres un muchacho inteligente, sé que aprendiste la lección…"

Blair solo asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de dejar de llorar.

Jim continuó meciendo hasta que notó que su hijo se calmó nuevamente y estaba en condiciones de escuchar.

"Otra cosa, cariño, ¿por qué recurriste a Stephen? ¿Por qué no a mí?" preguntó, temiendo que la respuesta fuera que Blair no confiara en su padre.

Después de todo, la paternidad era algo nuevo para él.

"Só-sólo no quería que te enteres… tenía…tenía miedo…"

"Miedo? De qué Blair? De mí?" preguntó rápidamente Jim, esto era peor de lo que había imaginado…

"No! No, no papá…no…no tengo miedo de ti…sólo…sólo de …de que te enojaras conmigo…y…y no me qui-quisieras más…y-y me echaras de tu lado" las lágrimas recomenzaron.

Jim suspiró mentalmente, empezando a comprender

"Escucha cariño… Nunca, pero nunca tengas miedo de mí, o de que me enoje tanto contigo que no te perdone. Eres mi bebé –dijo esto con una sonrisa- y aunque hay cosas que no te las permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia, no hay nada pero absolutmente nada que puedas hacer que provoque que ya no te ame. Tengo que corregirte algunas acciones, y a veces la corrección vendrá con una paliza como esta, pero será sólo para que aprendas y no vuelvas a repetir los errores".

Como Blair no contestó, Jim continuó hablando, comprendiendo que el niño necesitaba más reafirmaciones "Te amo, cariño, eres mi hijo. Y nunca habrá nada que cambie eso ni que nos separe. Yo nunca te abandonaré, cielo."

Blair continuó llorando calladamente, aliviado en su duda más grande.

Y Jim continuó meciéndolo un rato más.

oOoOoOo

Más tarde…

"Hola Stephen" saludó Jim al tiempo que entraba a la sala de la casa de su padre, donde estaba su hermano sentado en un sofá con unos papeles en la mano.

"Jim! Cómo estás?"

Jim se acercó a su hermano, le quitó los papeles de la mano y se sentó a su lado.

"No tienes algo que decirme?"

"Qu-qué?" Stephen miró sorprendido las acciones de su hermano y se sorprendió aún más con la pregunta "A qué te refieres?"

"Hoy descubrí que mi hijo fue detenido tres veces en una estación de policía por diversos motivos…cada uno de ellos más peligroso que el otro. Como es menor, debía ir a buscarlo alguna persona mayor… sabes quién pudo haber sido?"

Stephen había ido enrojeciendo a medida que Jim hablaba.

"Err..-carraspeó- oh…te enteraste…"

"Por supuesto que sí! Creías que me lo iban a ocultar?" explotó Jim.

Stephen se puso de pie de un salto y caminó unos pasos para dejar la mesa de centro entre él y su hermano mayor. Jim parecía muy enojado.

"Mira, Jim…es que Blair me había pedido que no te dijera nada…"

"Ooohh… entiendo… y tú haces caso de lo que te pueda decir un niño en lugar de hacer lo que debes hacer? Que era decirme a mí lo que estaba pasando!" Jim se había parado y había ido levantando la voz a medida que hablaba.

"Vamos Jim! No pasó nada!...además, ya le dije a Blair que la próxima vez tendría que llamarte a ti!"

Jim tomó una respiración profunda.

"Si. Bien. No habrá próxima vez y si la hay y vuelves a hacer lo mismo te daré a ti la misma paliza que le di a él!"

"Oh, si? Tú y quién más?" preguntó Stephen con sarcasmo.

"El lo podrá hacer tranquilamente, pero si necesita ayuda yo estaré más que contento de dársela" se escuchó la voz de William detrás de ellos. Jim lo había puesto al tanto de todo cuando lo llamó para preguntar si Stevvie estaba en casa.

Stephen se volvió a mirar a su padre y vio el mismo ceño de enojo que estaba en la cara de Jim.

"Ok. Ok. Lo siento" capituló. No quería tener a su padre y hermano enfadados con él. "Tienes razón Jim. Debí avisarte de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo siento" repitió.

"Pues más vale que lo sientas, no sólo ayudaste a que me ocultara cosas que no debió hacer, sinó que también me estaba ocultando su miedo más grande" hizo una pausa "Blair creyó que yo lo echaría de la casa si descubría las cosas que estaba haciendo"

"Qué?" Stephen abrió la boca sorprendido y luego suspiró y cerró los ojos "Oh Jim, lo siento…yo no tenía idea… creí que él tenía miedo sólo del castigo…Es lo que yo hubiera temido" agregó al final, con una mueca.

Jim resopló "La próxima vez recuerda que él y tú no tuvieron la misma niñez. Tu estabas seguro con papá y conmigo…pero él sólo tenía a su madre que lo único que hizo por él fue fomentar su inseguridad y hacer que se sintiera no amado…"

"Lo lamento" volvió a decir Stephen, comprendiendo cabalmente a su hermano.

Jim aceptó las disculpas con un gesto y trató de tranquilizarse.

"Bien." Dijo luego de un momento en que los tres quedaron en silencio, pensando en la infancia de Blair "Es probable que no nos vean mucho durante el próximo mes. Blair está castigado y no hará nada más que la escuela y acompañarme a la estación"

William hizo una mueca y preguntó. "De acuerdo, pero…. ¿Podrá recibir visitas en su celda?"

"Si papá, estoy seguro que su abuelo querrá llevarle golosinas" Contestó Jim con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pesadilla.**

El detective Ellison marcó su vista unos grados más y pudo detectar los contornos del bulto recién arrojado desde la traffic blanca.

Era una mochila.

Una mochila familiar.

Rápidamente tomó su celular y llamó

"Simon. Dime por favor que mi hijo está sentado en mi escritorio tal como le dije que hiciera" preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Debe estar aquí?" preguntó abruptamente Simon. Había mirado hacia el escritorio de Jim y no había visto a nadie. "No está. Ni su chaqueta".

Jim tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse

"Acaban de arrojar su mochila desde la traffic. Deben tenerlo prisionero. Trataré de averiguar" todo lo dijo con una sola respiración y cortó la comunicación.

No quiso darle a su jefe la oportunidad de ordenarle que se mantuviera oculto.

Media hora después, Simon y el resto de Crímenes Mayores llegaron al lugar donde la situación ya se había establecido: los ladrones habían tomado prisionero a Blair y a otras personas luego de descubrir que los estaba vigilando y se habían atrincherado en el edificio. Un negociador calificado estaba hablando con ellos para tratar de liberar a los rehenes.

Habían estado siguiendo a un grupo de ladrones de joyerías y negocios de antiguedades que estaban dando sus golpes más frecuentemente.

Junto con un equipo del FBI, habían intentado descubrir el próximo objetivo. Y consiguieron reducir las probabilidades hasta señalar dos negocios importantes que daban la oportunidad de que los ladrones utilizaran el mismo modus operandi.

Todos los esfuerzos se pusieron en el negocio que tenía las mayores probabilidades de ser atacado, que justamente era el que Blair creía que no lo sería. Eran demasiadas las pistas que indicaban a ese lugar, así que el muchacho trató de convencer a los detectives que solamente se trataba de una fachada y que los ladrones atacarían el otro negocio.

Por supuesto, nadie le hizo caso.

Y así, ignorando por completo las órdenes de su padre de quedarse en la oficina, decidió salir a investigar por su cuenta. Y no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando los ladrones llegaron a la tienda en donde él estaba.

Luego del atraco, los delincuentes lo tomaron junto con otras personas y se los llevaron como rehenes.

"Simon. Sabes que puedo hacerlo" murmuró Jim clavando la vista en su jefe.

El detective había sido separado del caso por estar involucrado personalmente, y habían ordenado a Simon que lo tuviera estrechamente vigilado para que no tratara de rescatar a su hijo. A pesar de que Jim había planificado una buena estrategia, todos creían que actuaba obnubilado por el vínculo.

"Lo se Jim, pero el riesgo de que te descubran y te maten a ti o a tu hijo no desaparece por que tú lo quieras. El único resultado posible de tu plan sería alguno de esos. O los dos" Contestó Simon, fastidiado.

_Eso lo veremos _pensó Jim, sin expresarlo en voz alta. Decidió fingir que obedecía hasta que pudiera encontrar la oportunidad de ejecutar su plan.

Esa oportunidad llegó casi 5 horas después de que se iniciara la negociación por los rehenes. Jim esperó el momento oportuno para escabullirse de Simon y sus compañeros y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del edificio.

Usando sus sentidos pudo escuchar los planes del equipo de ataque que iba a entrar a liberar a los rehenes y pudo complementar sus movimientos con los de ellos.

Como resultado, llegó primero que todos al lugar donde Blair estaba retenido.

Blair estaba sentado en el piso, con las manos y tobillos atados. Luego de desatarlo, Jim envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y apretó fuerte, casi cortándole la respiración.

Blair devolvió el abrazo.

"Estás bien?"

Un cabeceo afirmativo fue la respuesta.

Ellison permaneció un momento más apretando el abrazo y luego bajó su mano para entregar una palmada dolorosa a las nalgas del muchacho.

"Owww…papá…"

SWAT! Otra más…

"Ayyy… por favor! Aquí no!"

Jim levantó de nuevo la mano pero no la bajó, más debido a que escuchó que llegaban los demás policías que por la súplica de su hijo.

Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa te daré la paliza de tu vida, Junior" amenazó con voz dura.

Cómo única respuesta, Blair apretó su abrazo y comenzó a llorar escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su padre.

Jim se sintió mal inmediatamente.

Aquí estaba él regañando y castigando a su hijo luego de haber pasado casi 6 horas como rehén.

Oh, si…habría castigo, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora lo único importante era tranquilizarse y asegurarse que su hijo estaba sano y salvo.

Colocó sus manos debajo del trasero de Blair para armar una especie de sostén y alzarlo al incorporarse.

Blair interpretó bien las acciones de su padre y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jim y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura.

"Jim! ¿Están bien?" preguntó urgentemente Simon al ver a su detective dirigirse hacia él con el muchacho en sus brazos.

"Sí Simon. Sólo unos golpes y rasguños" contestó Jim al tiempo que se dirigían a la ambulancia más cercana.

Suavemente depositó a su hijo en una de las camillas que habían preparado cuando lo vieron y lo dejó en manos de los médicos.

Jim y Simon se retiraron un poco, pero Jim no perdió de vista a su hijo.

"Muy bien, Detective Ellison. Quiere explicarme qué hace saliendo del edificio cuando sus órdenes eran no entrar?" Simon dejó de ser el amigo para convertirse en el Capitán.

"Mi hijo estaba dentro, Señor" fue la respuesta escueta de Jim, quien se paró derecho y fijó la vista en un punto por encima del hombro de su capitán.

Simon suspiró, sabiendo que no conseguiría otra respuesta "Tendrá que explicarlo en su informe, detective"

"Sí Señor".

Luego de un momento de silencio.

"Te dijo por qué lo hizo?" preguntó Simon.

"No. Aún no hablamos de eso…pero lo voy a averiguar".

Simon suspiró. "Sabes que habrá una investigación por esto. Y es posible que el veredicto sea quitarle su pase de Observador".

"Lo sé, Simon. No me preocupa eso en este momento. Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer"

"Lo entiendo".

Blair no tenía ningún golpe severo, los enfermeros confirmaron lo que Jim ya había sabido por sus sentidos. Jim firmó un descargo asumiendo responsabilidad por llevarse a su hijo sin que tuviera que pasar por el hospital.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron todos a la oficina a completar la papelería del caso.

%%%%

Jim ayudó a su hijo a entrar al loft y lo dirigió a sentarlo en el sofá mientras él buscaba agua para darle sus primeras medicinas.

"Date un baño y luego a la cama, Junior" dijo con un poco más de dureza que la que habría querido.

Durante el camino a casa casi no habían hablado. Blair había simulado dormir para escapar un poco al enojo de su padre y Jim lo había permitido, tratando de calmarse.

Todavía le duraba la furia que había sentido cuando leyó la declaración de Blair. Todavía no podía creer el riesgo que había tomado el muchacho sólo para demostrar que él tenía razón.

Blair se duchó rápidamente y salió del baño en remera y calzoncillos.

"Ven a servirte un sandwich" dijo Jim desde la cocina "y un poco de sopa"

El muchacho obedeció y durante unos veinte minutos comieron en silencio.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" dijo Jim cuando terminaron de lavar los platos y ordenar la cocina.

Blair suspiró, reconociendo que su castigo se aproximaba. Se dirigió a su habitación con su padre siguiéndolo de cerca.

En su cuarto, fue derecho a sentarse en la cama, tratando de poner el futuro blanco del castigo de su padre fuera del alcance de éste. Pero una mirada a la cara de Jim le confirmó que no habría lugar suficientemente seguro como para esconder a su pobre trasero.

Jim quedó de pie, directamente frente a su hijo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Bien?"preguntó "¿hay algo que quieras decir?"

Blair suspiró "¿Hay algo que pudiera decir que evitaría lo que va a ocurrir?"

Jim se mordió una mejilla para evitar sonreir. "No" contestó secamente, recuperando la seriedad.

Blair volvió a suspirar. _Pasemos esto de una vez _, pensó valientemente, mientras se ponía de pie delante de su padre.

Jim entendió el movimiento y se sentó en el lugar dejado libre por su hijo.

Toda la valentía abandonó a Blair en el momento en que su padre lo tiró boca abajo en su regazo. Emitió un pequeño gemido sintiendo que sus nalgas ya comenzaban a picar aún antes de recibir cualquier palmada.

Jim no perdió tiempo. Desnudó el trasero de Blair y comenzó a aplicar fuertes nalgadas.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Creo que no necesito decirte por qué estamos en esta situación" dijo sin variar el ritmo de las palmadas.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAAHHH! OOWWWW! AAAUUUCHCH!

"Sabías muy bien que esto iba a suceder desde el momento en que dejaste la oficina, ¿verdad?"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Las nalgas de Blair comenzaron a teñirse de rojo.

"Comenzaste con una desobediencia y terminaste poniendo en peligro tu vida" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AAAAYYY! OOOWWWW! SIII! LO SEEEEE! AAAYYYAYYYAYYY! NO LO HARÉEEEEEE MÁAAAS….!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"No si sabes lo que es bueno para ti!" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

OOOOWWWWW! OOOOWWWWW! PERO YO TENÍA RAZOOOOOOÓN!.

Jim se detuvo con la mano en el aire, absorbiendo las palabras de su hijo. Inmediatamente volvió a bajarla con más fuerza, comenzando a golpear la parte baja de las nalgas y la cima de los muslos.

SMACK! SMACK!

"Eso no importa!

SMACK! SMACK!

"No estamos discutiendo si tenías razón o no!" tuvo que levantar la voz para hacerse oir por encima de los sollozos de Blair.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Estamos hablando de que me desobedeciste y te pusiste en una situación peligrosa!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Pudieron haberte matado!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"No quiero tener que repetírtelo Blair Joseph Ellison! SMACK SMACK! NO SMACK! ARRIESGARÁS SMACK! TU VIDA SMACK! SMACK! ¿ENTENDIDO? SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

OOOOWWWWW! OOOOWWWWW! SÍIIIIII PAPÁAAAA! AAAAUUGGHHH! NUUUUNCA LO HA-AAAYYYYYY –RÉ DE NUEVOOOOOOO!

Jim continuó con una ronda de palmadas pesadas, abarcando todo el trasero de su hijo. Quería que la lección quedara grabada a fuego, si no en la cabeza, por lo menos en la cola del muchacho.

Y estaba consiguiendo su cometido.

Cuando sólo se escucharon sollozos desgarradores del niño, Jim se detuvo.

Luego de unas rapidas caricias a la espalda del muchacho, lo ayudó a levantarse y colocarse la ropa y lo sentó en su regazo.

Permanecieron abrazados, mientras Blair daba rienda suelta a los últimos sollozos.

"Lo-si-siento" murmuró cuando pudo, entre hipos "no quería preocuparte"

"Está bien cariño. Se que lo sientes. Y ya estás perdonado" respondió Jim mientras continuaba las caricias consoladoras y depositaba un beso en la frente de su muchacho. Recién ahora comenzaban a penetrar las posibles consecuencias de la situación. Su muchacho herido o muerto.

Jim suprimió un escalofrío y comenzó a mecerlos a ambos.

Luego de un rato de permanecer en silencio, Blair habló de nuevo.

"Me llamaste Blair Joseph Ellison"

"hmmm?" preguntó Jim mientras continuaba meciéndolo.

"En mi identificación dice Blair Joseph Sandburg"

Jim apretó más sus brazos en su hijo, reconociendo el pedido tácito de pertenecer.

"Oh. Bueno. Tal vez debamos hacer algo sobre eso"

Blair sólo fregó su cabeza por el pecho de su padre, como tratando de encerrarse más en el abrazo..

"No es necesario…Mucho papelerío…" respondió luego de un momento. No quería sonar tan necesitado.

Jim comprendió enseguida y decidió dejar el tema… por ahora.

"Vamos a dormir ahora, cariño" dijo mientras daba un último apretón a su abrazo.

Blair se levantó lentamente del regazo de su padre y Jim lo ayudó a meterse entre las sábanas, boca abajo.

El muchacho llevó su mano derecha a fregarse la cola. "maaan…no hubiera sido mejor quedarme con los ladrones?" murmuró.

SWAT!

Jim aplicó una palmada a las nalgas doloridas "no lo digas ni en broma!" regañó.

"Owww! No lo dije en serio!" protestó el muchacho cubriendo su trasero con ambas manos y mirando herido a su padre.

"Ni en broma, cariño" Jim balanceó su dedo índice frente a la cara soñolienta. "Que duermas bien" dijo depositando otro beso en la cabeza llena de rizos.

"Ok" Blair se acurrucó más en su cama, permitiendo a su padre cubrirlo bien "Tu también" dijo un segundo antes de dormirse.

%%%%

Se despertó sudoroso y agitado.

Qué pesadilla!

Demoró un momento tratando de calmar su latido del corazón, recordándose que todo había salido bien.

Estaban en casa.

Habían cenado, habían hablado y se había entregado el castigo correspondiente.

Pero sabía que iban a haber pesadillas.

La situación lo garantizaba.

Despacio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo a observarlo dormir.

Con un suspiro, se acercó al muchacho.

"Blair?" dijo sacudiéndolo un poquito.

El niño abrió los ojos y miró sorprendido a su padre

"¿quieres venir a dormir en mi cama?"

Blair pestañeó unas veces y luego asintió.

Con la ayuda de su padre, pronto estuvo arropado en la cama doble del cuarto de arriba.

Jim se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, tratando de relajarse con un suspiro de alivio.

Su hijo estaba bien.

La pesadilla había terminado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Demasiado trabajo **

"Bien Señores. Es el octavo secuestro en menos de cinco semanas, y no veo que estemos más cerca de atraparlos que en el primero!" la voz de Simon Banks iba subiendo a medida que hablaba.

Esta banda los tenía locos.

Por ocho veces habían secuestrado una persona y la habían obligado a recorrer cajeros automáticos para retirar casi todo el dinero que tenían en sus cuentas.

Aunque al principio sólo habían capturado personas al azar, juzgando por sus vestimentas, en los últimos cinco casos los secuestrados fueron prominentes hombres de negocios, de quienes habían conseguido un botín bastante alto.

"Están siendo muy cuidadosos, capitán" explicó Jim, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de sus compañeros "no han dejado ninguna pista"

"Pues van a tener que repasar todo hasta encontrar alguna!" respondió Banks "El alcalde está sobre mi oreja todo el día" murmuró fastidiado, mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Dos amigos del Alcalde habían sido víctimas de los robos.

Con un suspiro cansado, todos los detectives se dispersaron hacia sus respectivos escritorios para ver si habían pasado algo por alto.

Blair llegó de la universidad y, pasando por los escritorios con su saltito característico, saludó en general sin omitir a nadie. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre y observó el ceño en su rostro.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Jim suavizó su expresión para contestar a su muchacho "Estoy harto de leer los mismos párrafos y no ver nada nuevo…algo se me está escapando…."

"Por qué no tomamos un café, me cuentas del caso y veo si te puedo ayudar?"

Jim aceptó encantado la oferta. Ya era hora de un poco más de cafeína.

"Papá, definitivamente hay un patrón aquí! Los secuestros comienzan siempre cerca de un banco y hacen un recorrido en zig-zag por los cajeros relacionados!" Blair señaló el mapa sobre el que había marcado los hitos de cada caso con entusiasmo "Estoy seguro que el siguiente será cerca de aquí!" marcó el punto con una fibra roja.

Jim y los otros detectives miraron con atención. Estaban todos reunidos en la oficina de Simon, donde Blair los había citado.

Realmente ninguno se había tomado el tiempo para hacer el trabajo de hormiga que había hecho Blair, ellos solamente marcaron los lugares en donde se habían producido los secuestros y el muchacho lo había completado con el recorrido de secuestradores y rehenes en cada caso. A pesar de la maraña de puntos y rayas, era fácil ver el modelo que indicaba Blair.

"Bien. Tenemos un posible dónde… pero… cuándo lo harán?" indicó H.

Todos miraron a Simon, quien se sacó el habano de la boca y comenzó a dar órdenes.

"No podemos quedarnos solamente a esperar que lo hagan. Mantendremos vigilado el banco pero deberemos seguir otras pistas para asegurarnos! H. Organiza un equipo de vigilancia. Ellison, sigue buscando!"

Con estas órdenes, el equipo se dispersó.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo allí, Blair" Jim comentó con un dejo de orgullo en su voz.

Blair se regodeó en el tono de voz de su padre y en la mano grande apoyada en su hombro. Le dio una sonrisa brillante por respuesta.

Las pistas de Blair y un poco más de trabajo de los detectives dieron un buen resultado, por lo que Simon comenzó a insistir en que el muchacho participara más de las reuniones para dar a los policías una perspectiva fresca e inteligente.

Pero había un lado negativo en todo esto: Blair estaba completamente exhausto.

Con todos sus exámenes para rendir y para corregir, más el trabajo que tenía con su padre en la estación de policía, se sentía abrumado.

El problema se podría solucionar tranquilamente si dejara algunas de sus actividades, pero no quería desprenderse de ninguna.

Las clases que estaba tomando eran muy importantes para su currículum y las que estaba dando no podía dejarlas caer así simplemente, ya había asumido el compromiso.

Tampoco quería dejar el trabajo con su padre, eran los únicos momentos que pasaban juntos, además de la cena; en donde ambos estaban muy cansados como para tener alguna charla real.

Buscando alguna alternativa para poder cumplir con todas sus tareas sin descuidar ninguna, optó por tener un compañero de estudios con quien poder reunirse y hacer los trabajos. Su plan era pasar alguna noche con él para ponerse al día con sus tareas y así poder escapar al control de Jim. Era perfectamente consciente que su padre no lo dejaría quedarse hasta muy tarde y lo obligaría a dejar todo para descansar.

Con este esquema pudo mantenerse algunas semanas.

Dos para ser más exactos.

El domingo siguiente a la segunda semana, habían planeado con Jim y los muchachos de la estación reunirse en el loft para ver el partido de inicio de la temporada.

"Hey, bebé, cómo estás?" Saludó Henry al llegar al loft y ser atendido por Blair.

Blair lo hizo pasar y ambos fueron a reunirse con el resto de los tipos en la sala.

Luego de intercambiar saludos, Jim, Joel, Simon, Blair, Henry y Rafe se dispusieron a mirar el partido.

"Eh, Jim" susurró Simon "qué pasa con Blair?" preguntó con preocupación.

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó a su vez Jim, para recibir un resoplido por respuesta.

"A lo pálido, ojeroso y delgado que está tu hijo, no lo has notado?"

"Sí, lo he notado" contestó despacio Jim, lanzando un suspiro "ya he tratado de contenerlo. Tiene muchas tareas y se está sobreexigiendo, pero cuando le llamé la atención me prometió que descansaría más en cuanto terminara un artículo especial que está haciendo. Tiene un plazo de una semana para reponerse" terminó con un gruñido.

Simon comenzó a reirse entre dientes "Te volveré a hablar del tema dentro de una semana, entonces, a ver si logras que cumpla con ese plazo".

Jim lo miró fijamente. Realmente lo exasperaba que su amigo no confiara en sus habilidades de padre.

Continuaron mirando el partido y lanzando exclamaciones y comentarios ocasionales cada vez que alguna acción de su equipo lo merecía, pero no fue hasta treinta minutos del partido que se dieron cuenta que el fanático más entusiasta no había emitido un solo sonido.

Jim miró fijamente a un Blair dormido en el sofá donde se había sentado. "Blair" dijo suavemente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "Hey, Chief" repitió moviendo con su pie la pierna de su hijo.

"Qu-qué?" murmuró Blair abriendo sus ojos.

"Ve a la cama a dormir" le contestó Jim señalando con su cabeza el cuarto de Blair.

"N-no, estoy bien, quiero mirar el partido" dijo Blair ruborizándose al comprender lo que había sucedido. Se sentó derecho y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla, ante las risitas de sus compañeros.

Quince minutos después Jim lo descubrió nuevamente durmiendo en medio de la algarabía por otro gol.

"Esto termina aquí" murmuró Jim y se levantó ante la mirada sorprendida de Simon.

Se dirigió a Blair y poniendo un brazo en sus hombros y otro debajo de sus rodillas, lo levantó suavemente.

Sus amigos lo miraron y solamente Simon se levantó para despejar el camino de Jim hacia el cuarto de Blair.

Jim agradeció a Simon con la mirada y, una vez en el cuarto de su hijo, lo depositó en la cama, esperando que con el movimiento Blair se despertara. Como eso no sucedió, Jim comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y desvestirlo hasta dejarlo en calzoncillos y remera.

Simon lo observaba con preocupación. Durante todo el procedimiento, Blair permanecía muerto al mundo."Estás seguro que está dormido solamente?" preguntó a Jim, que se había quedado parado al lado de la cama.

"Sí" dijo Jim luego de un momento. Había estado supervisando las señales vitales de su hijo "Sólo está dormido. Pero su semana de plazo acaba de desaparecer" dijo con una mueca.

Ambos hombres se retiraron despacio de la habitación.

"Buenos días, dormilón" dijo Jim con una sonrisa, al entrar al cuarto de Blair con la bandeja del desayuno.

Blair pestañeó varias veces, sin reconocer sus ambientes. Lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en el sofá mirando el partido.

"Papá!" protestó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto y que ya eran las 10 de la mañana "por qué no me despertaste! Debía ir a la universidad!" hizo ademán de levantarse pero Jim, sosteniendo con una mano la bandeja, apoyó la otra en el pecho de su hijo y lo empujó hasta recostarlo en la cama nuevamente.

"Nada de eso Junior," le dijo con una voz severa "Yo llamé a la uni para avisar de tu ausencia. Les dije que estás enfermo"

"Pero…"

"Ningún pero! Dormiste más de doce horas seguidas, Blair! Hoy te dedicarás a descansar" y con eso Jim reestructuró las almohadas para que Blair estuviera sentado y depositó el desayuno en su regazo. "Cómetelo todo" fue lo único que dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Blair se enfurruñó y comenzó a comer sin hablarle y sin mirarlo.

Luego de un momento, Jim agregó "Yo también me tomé el día. Simon no tuvo problemas en concedérmelo. Nuestros planes hoy serán comer y dormir" terminó con una mueca.

Blair resopló "OH PAPÁ! No tengo tiempo para eso! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!"

"Mira hijo, hoy no vas a hacer nada que implique trabajo o estudio. Si quieres levantarte a mirar tele o si quieres seguir durmiendo, esas son tus opciones"

"Jiiimmm!"

"Deja de protestar a menos que quieras una ayuda extra para permanecer en cama! Yo te puedo ayudar y luego de eso estoy seguro que estarás contento de estar acostado boca abajo!" La mirada determinada de Jim hizo que Blair se ruborizara, al comprender las implicaciones de sus palabras: una paliza.

Durante todo el día Jim persiguió a su hijo y lo controló, ya que al momento en que se descuidaba, encontraba a Blair leyendo algunos libros o papeles de la facultad. Inmediatamente se lo sacaba de las manos y la tercera vez acompañó su acción con una palmada fuerte a las nalgas de su hijo.

"Oww! Papáaaa!" Gimoteó Blair, frotándose una nalga dolorida.

"Te lo advertí durante todo el día, Junior. Lo próximo será una verdadera zurra"

Luego de esto, Blair se comportó como su padre quería durante todo el día.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el día de descanso le vino bien a Blair.

Pudo recuperarse un poco de su cansancio y planificar sus próximas semanas.

Al día siguiente volvió a su rutina.

"Hola Blair" lo saludó Christian, su compañero de estudios "te extrañamos ayer. Estás bien?"

"Sí" dijo Blair con un suspiro "sólo fue un _día de descanso _obligado por mi padre. Realmente, tengo que hacer algo para que no se de cuenta de que tengo mucho trabajo!"

"Y cómo se dio cuenta?" preguntó su compañero.

"Porque dormí más de doce horas seguidas…." Contestó Blair con una mirada avergonzada "Cómo haces tú? Siempre te veo tranquilo y tienes casi el mismo trabajo que yo?"

"Justamente quería hablarte de eso" dijo Christian, mirando a su alrededor "Mira, esto puede ayudarte a permanecer despierto más tiempo" continuó mostrándole un frasquito que tenía una cierta cantidad de pastillas.

Blair lo tomó y lo miró dudoso.

Realmente no le gustaba poner químicos en su cuerpo, pero reconocía que necesitaba algo que lo mantuviera alerta por más tiempo.

Christian reconoció sus dudas y le dijo "Mira, por qué no lo pruebas. Puedes tomar una cada vez que te sientas soñoliento, el efecto dura 6 hs aproximadamente. Si no las quieres, me devuelves lo que te sobre y si quieres más solamente tienes que pedírmelo, yo puedo conseguir la receta por un módico precio".

Blair dudó otro momento y luego puso el frasco en su bolsillo

"De acuerdo, yo te aviso. Gracias" le dijo con una sonrisa pero nada seguro de que debía agradecerlo.

Durante unos días Blair tuvo las pastillas en el bolsillo de su mochila, pero al tercer día decidió probarla. Y le gustó. Lo tenía más alerta y podía hacer más cosas.

Dos días después se le terminaron las pastillas y le pidió más a su compañero. Christian le dio una receta y Blair fue a comprar las pastillas a la farmacia más cercana.

Se volvió una rutina para Blair tomar las pastillas cada vez que estuviera cansado. Esto hizo que se volviera más hiperactivo de lo normal, lo cual llamó la atención de Jim.

"No puedes dormir, chief?" preguntó Jim desde la puerta del cuarto de Blair, una de las tantas noches que lo había oído dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama.

"Huumm…no…e-estoy un poco excitado" contestó Blair encendiendo la lámpara de su mesa de luz.

Jim se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, "Date vuelta, te haré unos masajes" le dijo con una seña.

Blair se dio vuelta con un suspiro.

"Qué sucede chief?" preguntó Jim, mientras sus manos comenzaban a masajear los hombros de su hijo "hace varias noches que noto que no puedes dormir".

"Solamente estoy muy acelerado, papi, tengo mucho trabajo" contestó Blair y agregó, como un intento, "y encima tu me obligas a acostarme temprano. Aún no tengo sueño y toda esta energía podría usarla para el trabajo!"

Jim emitió una risita "Buen intento, Junior, pero no te dará resultado. Tu hora de acostarse se mantiene y lo que podemos hacer con esa energía es ir una hora al gimnasio a que la elimines"

"Uuuff! No agregues otra cosa más para hacer, papá, por favor" gimoteó Blair.

Jim continuó con sus masajes hasta que sintió la respiración pausada de su hijo, que indicaba que se había dormido.

Este episodio hizo que Blair se replanteara su situación. Lamentablemente, la decisión que tomó no fue la de abandonar las pastillas, sinó incorporar otras que le dieran sueño en los momentos apropiados. Lo conversó con Christian y así obtuvo las dos recetas.

"Hola Blair!" lo sobresaltó una voz detrás de él.

"Dr. Mathews!" contestó nerviosamente al ver al doctor que Jim había adoptado como médico de cabecera para él "qu-qué sorpresa!" tartamudeó. Estaba en la farmacia haciendo uso de una de las recetas.

"Qué haces aquí? Compras algo para ti o para Jim?" preguntó el doctor, viendo la receta pero sin alcanzar a ver su contenido. Algo en la actitud de Blair le hizo sospechar.

Antes de que Blair pudiera contestar, el farmacéutico llegó con su pedido y el doctor pudo ver que se trataba de pastillas para dormir.

"Son para un amigo" dijo Blair dándole una sonrisa forzada, mientras pagaba su compra.

"Oh, claro" dijo serio el Dr Mathews, sin creer ni por un minuto lo que Blair le estaba diciendo. Notó lo pálido y delgado que estaba Blair y agregó "Hey, por qué no das una vuelta por mi consultorio? Hace rato que no te haces un chequeo"

"Ehh.. en realidad… no creo que tenga tiempo. Además, me siento bien, no hay problema" aseguró Blair mientras se dirigía a la puerta "Adiós, Dr. Mathews!" saludó antes de salir rapidamente.

_Demonios! _Pensó Blair, _si le cuenta algo a papá estaré en problemas! _

El doctor hizo su propia compra y, como era amigo del farmacéutico, pudo ver la receta que tenía Blair. Notó el nombre del doctor y se sorprendió, ya que era amigo suyo. Pero definitivamente, esa no era su firma. Sospechó que allí había mucho más que una simple receta, así que decidió hablar nuevamente con Blair.

El teléfono distrajo a Jim del programa de tv que estaba viendo con Blair.

"Ellison" contestó.

"Jim. Es el Dr. Mathews. Cómo estás?" preguntó por mero formulismo social "necesito hablar con Blair".

"Claro, doctor. El está aquí conmigo" contestó Jim y, tapando el micrófono, le tendió el inalámbrico a su hijo "El Dr. Mathews quiere hablar contigo" le dijo con una mirada interrogante.

Blair tomó el teléfono, apartando la vista de la tv. No había entendido lo que Jim dijo, pero dedujo que era una llamada para él.

"Hola?" dijo y la carrera que inició su corazón al escuchar la voz del doctor, fue la primer indicación para Jim de que sucedía algo.

Blair se levantó y fue a la cocina, para conseguir más privacidad, pero sabía que si Jim quería escuchar su conversación lo podría hacer fácilmente.

"Blair? Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que compraste esta mañana" le decía el doctor "Temo que la receta de _tu amigo _, es falsa. Sucede que el doctor mencionado en esa receta es amigo mío y me aseguró que no está haciendo recetas de pastillas para dormir actualmente"

"O-Oh… entiendo" murmuraba Blair, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse "realmente, no sé que decirle… sí, hablaré con mi amigo…"

"Blair, creo que es algo que debes decirle a Jim, temo que se trata de una red de falsificadores de la que hemos oído hablar" continuó el dr. Como Blair no contestó, agregó "Quieres que yo se lo diga?"

"No! Yo le diré!" reaccionó rápidamente Blair.

"De acuerdo. Blair.." hizo una pausa "cuídate. Te espero por el consultorio cuanto antes" dijo el dr. antes de cortar.

"Sucede algo, chief?" preguntó Jim luego de que Blair cortara con el doctor.

"N-no" contestó el niño, tratando de poner su mejor cara de inocencia, aunque sabía que no podría ocultar de Jim la carrera de su corazón y su respiración acelerada.

"Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, papá" agregó apresuradamente antes de que su padre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.

"Que descanses, chief" fue lo único que dijo Jim. Se quedó pensativo, verificando las señales vitales de Blair y tratando de decidir si debía hablar con el dr. Mathews para conseguir más información.

Su decisión fue dar privacidad a su hijo, en la seguridad de que Blair acudiría a él si hubiera algún problema.

Al día siguiente, Simon llamó a Jim a su oficina.

"Jim tenemos que conversar sobre algo" dijo Simon gravemente.

"De qué se trata?" preguntó Jim, preparándose mentalmente, consciente del hecho de que su jefe normalmente no se mostraba tan serio.

"Hoy estuve hablando con Jonson, de Vicios. Sabes que están tras una red de falsificadores de recetas, las cuales venden y así distribuyen fármacos restringidos" hizo una pausa, como tratando de encontrar sus próximas palabras.

"Y?" preguntó Jim cuando el silencio se extendió.

Simon suspiró y continuó "Actualmente ubicaron a algunos distribuidores. Son principalmente estudiantes de Rainer y …"

"Quieres decir que Blair está involucrado?" lo interrumpió Jim, enojado _Cómo se atrevían a pensar que su niño estaría en algo así? _"Sabes que Blair es un niño bueno y no haría nada fuera de la ley!"

"Cálmate, Jim. Blair no está involucrado de esa manera… Pero quiero que veas esto" le dijo tendiéndole unas fotos.

Jim se quedó mudo. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía. En una de las fotos se veía de lejos a Blair con otro tipo en el parque alrededor de Rainer. Las otras fotos eran acercamientos, que mostraban claramente que se estaban intercambiando papeles en las manos de ambos jóvenes. Había varias fotos de distintas entregas.

"Jonson me dijo que estas son las únicas fotos que involucran a Blair, no como distribuidor sinó como _cliente. _Me las pasó en un gesto de cortesía, para que no nos viéramos en un escándalo. Tienen suficientes fotos de otras entregas. Los principales fármacos que venden son pastillas para dormir y energizantes"

Jim continuaba sin contestar. Sentía crecer su asombro primero y su enojo después, al recordar las actitudes de su hijo que coincidían con los efectos de esas pastillas. Recordó también la llamada del dr Mathews y se maldijo por no haber insistido en saber de qué se trataba, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con esto.

"Qué vas a hacer Jim?" preguntó Simon al ver que Jim no reaccionaba abiertamente, aunque su mandíbula se había fijado y sus ojos mostraban todo su enojo.

"Primero voy a darle la paliza de su vida… y luego averiguaré qué está pasando" contestó inmediatamente.

Luego se pasó una mano por la cara "Dios mío, Simon, cómo no me di cuenta? Soy su padre! Vive conmigo! Debí haberlo notado!" con esto mostró su desesperación y remordimientos.

Realmente su primera respuesta no reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo ni lo que tenía ganas de hacer de verdad.

Imágenes de niños drogadictos que había visto a lo largo de su carrera poblaron su mente

"Jim, trata de tomarlo con calma. Cada padre piensa que su hijo está exento de estos peligros. Creo que deberías hablar con él para ver qué está pasando por esa cabeza suya".

Jim asintió lentamente "Me puedes dar el resto del día, Simon? Quiero ocuparme de esto ahora mismo".

"Claro, Jim, aprovecha ahora que está tranquilo por aquí" respondió su jefe y amigo.

Jim tomó las fotos con él y dio su adios a Simon.

Se dirigió a Rainer a encontrarse con Blair. Quería hablar con él cuanto antes y no deseaba esperar en el loft.

Ya en la universidad, buscó el aula donde estaba su hijo y descubrió que aún estaba dando clases. Faltaban 15 minutos para que termine. Se recostó contra la pared, frente a la puerta del aula, a esperarlo.

"Bien, con esto terminamos los temas para el examen de la próxima semana. Recuerden que estaré disponible en mi oficina el jueves para las consultas que tengan" dijo Blair, al finalizar su clase y mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir.

Se quedó en su escritorio hasta que salió el último y revolvió su mochila para buscar el frasco de pastillas que necesitaba. Estaba muy cansado. Los efectos del último energizante habían desaparecido.

Encontró el frasco y se dispuso a tomar una píldora, cuando escuchó el "Hola Chief" que dijo Jim desde la puerta donde había estado observándolo.

El frasco se cayó de sus manos y su contenido se desparramó por todo el piso "Papá!" contestó "me asustaste!" agregó mientras se agachaba a tratar de recoger las pastillas y el frasco y a esconder la turbación que empezaba a embargarle al ser sorprendido in fraganti.

Jim se acercó y se agachó a ayudarlo, tomando en primer lugar el frasco y jugueteando con él en sus manos "Tenemos que hablar, Junior" le dijo fijándolo con una mirada dura.

Blair lo miró con ojos anchos y lamió sus labios resecos "S-sí señor" musitó.

Entre ambos juntaron todas las píldoras en silencio y luego se dispusieron a partir.

"Comienza desde el principio" dijo Jim, una vez que estaban en el loft y sentados en el sofá de la sala, uno frente al otro.

Jim sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa de centro.

"Qu-Qué quieres decir?" balbuceó Blair, tratando de ganar tiempo para determinar cómo encarar la conversación.

"Sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir!" casi gritó Jim, perdiendo al fin la paciencia. Pero se obligó a calmarse y dijo en un tono más moderado "Quiero saber qué hacías con esas pastillas. Quiero saber por qué un detective de Vicios tiene fotos tuyas en contacto con un distribuidor de recetas falsificadas. Y sobre todo quiero saber por qué no acudiste a mi si tenías problemas"

Blair sintió su rostro ruborizarse furiosamente. Bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su camisa.

"Estaba muy cansado, papi, tenía que hacer muchas cosas y… y… el tiempo no me alcanzaba" comenzó a explicar, consciente de que Jim había encontrado las píldoras energizantes. Tal vez podría zafar de las otras. "esto me daba más energía para hacer mis cosas".

"Desde cuándo?" preguntó Jim "y sabes que puedo detectar tus mentiras" le recordó duramente.

Blair lo miró un momento y contestó "Un mes" reconoció que no podía mentir y que dijera lo que dijera, igual Jim lo iba a castigar. Decidió que ya que estaba en el lío, era mejor reconocer todo "y también estoy tomando pastillas para dormir" agregó rápidamente.

Jim lo miró fijo un momento, exhaló con fuerza y se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Se dirigió al balcón y se puso a mirar la ciudad.

Blair no esperaba esa reacción. Hubiera esperado gritos, o incluso unas palmadas rápidas, o aunque más no sea un reto… pero no esperaba indiferencia… o lo que él interpretó por indiferencia. Se quedó sentado un momento, sin atreverse a mover ningún músculo y luego, al ver que Jim no volvía se dirigió a su habitación. _Quizás no le importa _, pensó _Soy una desilusión para el y ya no le importa _y comenzó a caer en pensamientos de remordimientos y temor de que Jim lo echara. Se tiró en su cama boca abajo a sollozar.

Jim había necesitado un poco de aire fresco para aclarar su cabeza. Su primer impulso ante la respuesta de Blair fue sacudir al muchacho y darle unas palmadas para ubicar el cerebro en su lugar. No podía creer lo que le había dicho! Solamente porque no tuviera tiempo aceptó poner químicos en su cuerpo! Y no solamente uno sinó dos tipos diferentes! Dónde estaba el niño que él conocía? El que lo regañaba si comía una comida que afectara su salud? El que odiaba tomar remedios por cualquier enfermedad, hasta una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza?. Salió al balcón porque sabía que estaba muy enfadado para impartir el castigo en ese momento y temía llegar a lastimarlo. Decidió que lo primero era determinar si no se había afectado su salud y luego trataría con el castigo. En ese momento, escuchó los sollozos de su hijo en su cuarto.

Jim entró al cuarto de Blair y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hijo. Blair seguía sollozando y cuando sintió la presencia de su padre comenzó a disculparse.

"Lo – lo siento" murmuró entre hipos y sorbos "sé que soy una desilusión para ti y entenderé si quieres que me vaya…"

Ante esto, Jim lo obligó a darse vuelta y lo abrazó fuertemente "Ssshh, solo una de esas cosas es cierta… NO eres una desilusión para mí…NO QUIERO que te vayas… pero sí sentirás mucho haber tomado esa decisión…" depositó un beso en la cabeza de Blair al terminar de decir esto, y sintió cómo su hijo se relajaba en sus brazos y detenía sus sollozos.

"Primero, quiero que te hagas un chequeo médico para ver qué hicieron esas cosas en tu organismo. Y cuando cubramos eso, vamos a tener una larga discusión sobre tu conducta".

Blair tragó duro, pero asintió y se refugió en los brazos de su padre nuevamente. En realidad, se sentía aliviado de que lo hubieran descubierto. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no se decidía a abandonarlo.

Jim se separó del abrazo "Dame todas las pastillas que tengas" le dijo

"Jiiim!" protestó Blair "no es necesario! Crees que después de esto volvería a tomarlas?"

"Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, más te vale que no vuelvas a tomarlas, pero de todas maneras quiero que me des todo" le contestó su padre con una nota de dureza en su voz.

Blair se levantó de la cama y entregó dos frascos más, uno de energizante y otro de pastillas para dormir. Jim los tomó en silencio y se dispuso a salir de la habitación "Te quedarás aquí por el resto del día" le dijo "te llamaré para la cena"

Blair suspiró, reconociendo el castigo, y se tiró en su cama. Inmediatamente, se quedó dormido.

Jim fue al teléfono y llamó al dr. Mathews para pedir una cita.

"Por supuesto, Jim" le contestó el doctor "realmente me estaba preguntando cuándo me llamarían. Estaba preocupado por Blair".

"Sí…en realidad está en un problema delicado" respondió Jim.

"Pastillas para dormir, verdad?" adivinó el doctor.

"Cómo lo supo?"

Y así el doctor puso al tanto a Jim de su encuentro en la farmacia, sus sospechas y la llamada que había hecho a Blair esa noche. Sin saberlo, agregó un punto más a la lista larga del mal comportamiento de Blair. _Oh, chief, creo que tu trasero no soportará la cantidad de palizas que te ganaste _pensó Jim, luego de cortar con el doctor.

Antes de preparar la cena, llamó a Simon para contarle cómo fueron las cosas y asegurarse de que Blair no estaría involucrado en el caso policial.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en un torbellino para Blair. Sin las pastillas, notó como su rendimiento disminuyó y necesitó de la ayuda de Jim para cubrir con todos sus compromisos.

Jim había solicitado vacaciones en su trabajo para dedicar su atención llena a su hijo.

Fueron primero al doctor y aclararon el tema de la salud de Blair. Los resultados de los análisis indicaron que estaba muy anémico, como consecuencia de los químicos que contenían las píldoras, por lo que el doctor le recetó inyecciones para restablecer el nivel de glóbulos rojos en su sangre, pero a su vez, debían cuidar de su hígado, que también había sufrido.

"Blair, para que esto no llegue a un nivel crítico, tenemos que trabajar rápidamente. Y lo más rápido son las inyecciones" dijo el doctor y Blair hizo una mueca. Odiaba los pinchazos.

El doctor hizo la receta y aclaró "Uno de los remedios tienes que ponértelos cada 12 hs y el otro cada 24 hs. Son 6 ampollas de cada uno"

"Qué?" gritó Blair. Hizo un rápido cálculo mental y se dio cuenta que tendría que soportar en tres días 9 inyecciones casi seguidas "Doctoooor, no podría tomar algún jarabe?" preguntó gimoteando.

El dr. Mathews trató de esconder su sonrisa divertida "Lo siento, hijo, pero debemos actuar rápido. Cuando menos te des cuenta, ya habrá pasado" Trató de no mirar a Jim, que estaba al lado de Blair y que no hacía nada para evitar la expresión divertida en su rostro.

"Sí, pero pareceré un colador!" musitó Blair y ante esto ni Jim ni el doctor pudieron evitar reirse.

Padre e hijo fueron luego a la farmacia a comprar los remedios de Blair. Con su entrenamiento del ejército, Jim sabía colocar inyecciones, así que le dio las dos primeras con una hora de diferencia esa misma noche.

Pero uno de los remedios era muy espeso y dolía mucho al ser colocado.

Blair apretó su cara en la almohada, esperando sentir la segunda picadura de la aguja en su nalga derecha, pero no esperó el dolor que acompañó al pinchazo. "augghh" gimoteó.

"Ya está hijo, ya termina" murmuró Jim, mientras terminaba de colocar la inyección y retiraba la aguja. Con un algodoncito empapado en alcohol, dio masajes al lugar de la pinchadura.

Era viernes y ese fin de semana el único plan era descansar y permitir a Blair recuperarse. Blair estaba satisfecho con esa tregua, pero temía el castigo que tenía pendiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Blair fue despertado por Jim, que venía listo para colocar otra inyección.

"Oh,no!" dijo Blair "Todavía estoy dolorido de anoche!"

"Vamos, Junior, date vuelta" le contestó Jim. Con una protesta embozada, el niño se puso boca abajo y abrazó su almohada, mientras su padre se ocupaba de bajarle el calzoncillo. "aarghh" fue el siguiente sonido que produjo, al sentir nuevamente el remedio doloroso entrar en su nalga. Por desgracia, ése era el que tenía que colocarse cada doce hs, lo cual no le daba tiempo a recuperarse.

Salió cojeando de su habitación, luego de vestirse para el desayuno. _Son sólo tres inyecciones y ya ni puedo caminar bien _pensó .

"Ok, chief, tiempo para la siguiente" dijo Jim esa noche, mientras miraban tv.

"Ooooh, nooo, Jiiiim. Todavía me duele!"gimoteó Blair frotándose la nalga para dar mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

"Lo siento, cielo, tenemos que hacerlo" y con eso Jim se dirigió a preparar la jeringa.

Le colocó nuevamente las dos inyecciones con una hora de diferencia y Blair no pudo evitar que se le escaparan algunas lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Blair se levantó dolorido y gruñón y decidió que ya no se pondría más inyecciones. Esas cinco debían ser suficientes.

Se vistió y salió de su habitación justo para ver a Jim en la cocina preparando la jeringa.

"No voy a ponerme más inyecciones" le dijo con un tono de finalidad en su voz.

Jim lo miró como tratando de determinar si estaba hablando en serio o en broma.

"Desde cuándo eres doctor, junior?"preguntó, mientras continuaba lo que estaba haciendo "cómo diagnosticaste que ya no necesitas estos remedios?".

"No necesito ser doctor!" respondió Blair exasperado "Es suficiente con que sienta este dolor en el trasero para decidirlo!".

Jim lo fijó con una mirada que indicaba que se dejara de tonterías.

"Acuéstate en el sofá y bájate los pantalones" le dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la sala.

"No oiste lo que dije!" Blair comenzó a levantar la voz "NO VOY A PONERME MÁS INYECCIONES!"

Jim dejó los suministros en la mesa y puso sus manos en las caderas "No es decisión tuya, Junior, vas a continuar con los medicamentos! Ahora haz lo que te dije!"

"NO!" gritó Blair y se dio vuelta para ir hacia la puerta de calle. Jim fue más rápido, y en dos pasos largos lo alcanzó y lo agarró por la cintura. Inmediatamente, Blair empezó a patalear y a tratar de soltarse, pero Jim era más fuerte y lo arrastró de vuelta a la cocina.

Sosteniéndolo con una mano, retiró una silla de la mesa y se sentó, colocando a Blair en su regazo.

"NOOO!" gritaba Blair mientras continuaba tratando de zafarse. Con movimientos diestros, Jim desnudó sus nalgas y le dio una tremenda palmada. PAFFF! AYAYAYYYY!

"Quédate quieto si no quieres recibir más!" le dijo Jim y como Blair continuaba moviéndose entregó otra palmada pero con mucho menos fuerza que la anterior.

Blair comenzó a sollozar y, para mantenerlo quieto, Jim entrampó sus piernas con una de las suyas, logrando que su blanco quedara quieto y en su lugar. Tomó la jeringa y, tratando de ser lo más suave posible, hundió la aguja en la nalga izquierda de su hijo. "Sshh, chief, ya está, ya está" murmuraba consoladoramente mientras empujaba el líquido lentamente, ya que sabía que si lo hacía rápido dolería mucho más.

Cuando terminó, colocó la ropa en su lugar, obligó a su hijo sollozante a darse vuelta y lo acunó en sus brazos "Siento haber tenido que pegarte, cielo"murmuró entre los rizos de Blair, quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y continuaba llorando "pero no vamos a tener de nuevo esta escena, junior. Cumpliremos las órdenes del doctor sin rechistar"

Siguió meciéndolo un poquito y luego le dijo "Quieres acostarte hasta que esté el desayuno?".

Ante el asentimiento de Blair, Jim lo alzó y lo llevó al sofá, acostándolo boca abajo.

Sólo las lágrimas de Blair volvieron a repetirse esa noche, junto con el consuelo de Jim.

"Oh, hombre! Me alegraré cuando sea la última!" dijo Blair apretando con fuerza el almohadón del sofá. Jim se rió entre dientes mientras retiraba la aguja. "Sólo falta una, junior, y no será hasta mañana" le contestó. Dando masajes al lugar de donde había salido la aguja, no pudo evitar mostrarse divertido al ver los puntitos rojos que adornaban ambas nalgas, y pasó sus dedos por cada uno de ellos.

"Te ries?" preguntó Blair, dando vuelta la cabeza para mirarlo con descreimiento "Hablaré con el dr. Mathews para que te recete algo así a ver qué te parece con tus sentidos reforzados" dijo con venganza.

Jim se rió más fuerte y se levantó del sofá, dándole una palmadita suave en la cola "No fui yo quien tomó la decisión piojosa de envenenarme, Junior!"

Jim fue a la cocina suspirando interiormente. Aunque sabía que Blair estaba dolorido y estaba lamentando haber tomado esas píldoras, reconocía que en algún momento iban a tener que discutir su conducta y sus decisiones. Y eso solamente agregaría más dolor al trasero de su hijo.

Tres días después.

"Ok, Junior, el doctor dijo que tus análisis salieron normales" dijo Jim al llegar y encontrar a su hijo acostado en el sofá.

"Bien! Significa no más inyecciones?"

"No más inyecciones"Dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

Blair había tomado una licencia médica en la facultad, por lo que ahora estaba tirado en el sofá, mirando History Channel y tomando apuntes de lo que veía.

Jim esperó hasta que el programa terminó.

Observando sus movimientos, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan dolorido. Había llegado el momento de discutir la conducta de su hijo.

"Hey, chief, qué te parece si cenamos?" le dijo, cuando vio que el programa terminó.

Cenaron casi en silencio, Blair había reconocido la seriedad de Jim y comenzó a sospechar que esta era la noche temida.

Cuando terminaron, entre ambos limpiaron la cocina y al finalizar, Jim puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo para obligarlo a enfrentarlo.

"Bien, chief. Llegó el momento de discutir tu conducta" le dijo severamente.

"Oh, noooo" gimoteó Blair "todavía me duelen los pinchazos"

"No, no, no, no pienses que voy a caer con esa excusa, Junior. Te he observado estos días y tus movimientos han sido normales, no diste ninguna señal de estar dolorido!"

Blair hizo una mueca y se soltó del asimiento de su padre, para ir a la sala a sentarse de golpe en el sofá, cruzar los brazos y comenzar a enfurruñarse.

_Ok-aaaay _, _esto no va a ser muy agradable _. Pensó Jim mientras lo seguía hacia la sala.

Se sentó enfrente de él, y se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos abrochadas.

"Quieres empezar?" le preguntó a su hijo que aún seguía enfurruñándose.

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros por respuesta.

Jim esperó pacientemente a que hablara, pero como Blair no hizo ningún comentario, Jim agregó "Okay, entonces empezaré yo y veremos si las primeras palmadas liberan tu lengua"

"No! papá!" dijo Blair "es que…es que no sé por donde empezar!".

"Por el principio, Junior"

Blair lo miró con miedo en los ojos, lamió sus labios resecos y empezó "Yo..Yo estaba muy presionado. Me cansaba fácilmente y no me daba el tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer"

"Y no se te ocurrió pedir ayuda?"

Blair resopló "Técnicamente, eso es lo que hice. Las pastillas me ayudaron a mantenerme al día"

Jim lo miró fija y duramente "El sarcasmo no te ayudará en lo más mínimo, Darwin, así que sugiero que midas tus palabras".

Blair se retorció con un "lo siento" musitado bajito y quedó en silencio un buen rato.

"Blair, tú nunca quisiste químicos en tu cuerpo. Es una lucha ir al hospital o darte algún remedio, verdad? Cómo es que ahora decidiste hacer eso? No pensaste en las consecuencias? Qué hubiera sucedido si no te hubiéramos descubierto?" y Jim lo miró con ojos interrogantes y una expresión blanda.

Eso desarmó a Blair, que comenzó a llorar

"Es que…snif… no se qué se apoderó de mi…snif…no quería fallar en todo y…no pensé en las consecuencias"

"Bien, chief, mi deber como padre es enseñarte a que consideres las consecuencias de tus acciones antes de tomar una decisión. Es lo que he tratado de enseñarte durante todo este tiempo, con las reglas, con los castigos y restricciones. Evidentemente, aún te falta aprender, así que continuaremos con las lecciones"

Blair se pasó una mano por los ojos.

"Repasemos las cosas que hiciste" siguió Jim, empezando a contar con los dedos "en primer lugar y lo más grave de todo es que pusiste en peligro tu salud. En segundo lugar, me mentiste, ocultaste todo y cuando te pregunté sobre esto trataste de evadirlo. En tercer lugar, trataste de huir de tus problemas. En lugar de enfrentarlos y tratar de buscar una solución razonable, o de pedir ayuda, recurriste a _drogarte _para resolverlos"

"No!" dijo Blair, al escuchar la última parte "no huí, ya te dije que traté de solucionar el problema con las pastillas!... y no me drogué!"

"Y tu crees de verdad que eso fue una solución! Oh, chief! Entonces tenemos muchísimas cosas que revisar! Tomar pastillas para enfrentar cualquier cosa no es la solución!"

Ante el silencio de Blair, continuó "Te daré una paliza por cada una de esas transgresiones"

"ooohhh, papaaaaá" gimoteó Blair

" Oohh, nada Junior" dijo Jim severamente "y vamos a comenzar ahora mismo. Anda. Ven" le dijo con una mirada dura y un gesto de su cabeza indicando su regazo.

"Nooo, Jiiimm, por qué no podemos hablarlo solamente?" gimoteó Blair.

Rápidamente, Jim lo tomó de un brazo, le desprendió los pantalones y lo posicionó en su regazo.

"Tú dime por qué no podemos hablarlo solamente" le dijo mientras le bajaba los pantalones y calzoncillos.

Blair se retorció un poco, pero luego se aquietó, cuando sintió la mano izquierda de su padre en su espalda y el aire fresco en sus nalgas.

Dudó en contestar tanto tiempo, que Jim lo apuró con una palmada en medio de su trasero.

Swat!

"Dime por qué no podemos hablarlo solamente" volvió a repetir.

"Aauggh! Porque tomé esas pastillas a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo!" contestó rápidamente Blair.

Jim comenzó a castigar la cola de su hijo con golpes pesados y seguidos.

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

"Ouch! Oooww! Auuughh! No papá!" Blair comenzó a llorar

Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat.

A esta altura Blair estaba sollozando lamentablemente, muy consciente de que apenas habían sido una docena de palmadas.

No SWAT vas a SWAT volver SWAT SWAT a drogarte!

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.

Jim puntuó cada palabra con una palmada dura, con su mano que cubría todo el trasero de su hijo.

"Owww! Ayyy! No papá! Nunca! Nunca! Aaauuughh!"Fue la respuesta de Blair, entre sollozos desgarradores.

Jim le dio media docena de palmadas en el centro de su trasero para finalizar la paliza y lo dio vuelta para acunarlo en sus brazos.

Mientras Blair se calmaba, su papá le quitaba el pantalón y colocaba el calzoncillo en su lugar. La mano grande de Jim frotaba tiernamente las nalgas calientes, al tiempo que se murmuraban palabras consoladoras.

Finalmente, los sollozos se convirtieron en sorbos.

Jim puso un beso en la cabeza de su hijo. "Ya pasó la primera, cielo. Mañana por la mañana y por la noche terminaremos con los dos castigos que faltan"

Este comentario provocó un gimoteo de Blair.

Mientras esto sucedía en la casa de los Ellison, la banda traficante de las recetas era detenida, aunque no todos sus integrantes fueron capturados. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Simon, la información sobre el envolvimiento de Blair en los hechos se filtró y comenzó a correr la voz de que el hijo del detective Ellison había ayudado en la operación.

"Simon, eso es muy peligroso!" dijo Jim, al enterarse de las noticias. Puso el teléfono en la otra mano y se dirigió a la cocina, al ver que Blair giraba la cabeza desde su posición, boca abajo, en el sofá, sorprendido ante la exclamación lanzada por su padre.

"Lo sé, Jim, lo siento. Traté de que esto no ocurriera, pero…"

"Tendremos que tener cuidado" lo interrumpió Jim, pensando frenéticamente en todos los riesgos que esto atraería con lo miembros de la banda que aún estaban libres.

"Justamente, por eso te llamo" contestó Simon "quise que estuvieras advertido y poner a tu disposición algún tipo de guardia, para que vigile a Blair y lo acompañe en sus actividades".

"Sí, Simon, gracias…"murmuró Jim, dándose vuelta y mirando a su hijo, que había vuelto su atención al televisor "Yo se lo diré a Blair y te avisaré cuando sea necesario… Gracias de nuevo. Adiós" Apagando el teléfono y dejándolo en la mesa de la cocina, Jim se dirigió hacia la sala diciendo "Hey, chief, tenemos que hablar".

Las novedades no cayeron muy bien en Blair. "Quiere decir que estaré vigilado todo el tiempo?" preguntó, un poco fastidiado.

"Sí, Junior, al menos hasta que no haya más peligro"

"Pero tengo muchas actividades, papá! No podrán mantenerse al día conmigo y no me retrasaré por ellos!"

Jim no creyó que Blair aceptaría de buena gana todo esto por lo que estaba preparado para cortar la rebeldía desde el brote.

"Escucha, Junior, esto no está para la discusión. O aceptas las condiciones de la vigilancia o te quedas en casa todo el día. Tu eliges" terminó con una mirada dura.

"Vaya elección!" dijo Blair sarcásticamente, resoplando.

Jim apretó su mandíbula y continuó mirando fijamente a su hijo "Y bien?" preguntó al fin "qué decides?"

Blair suspiró "Está bien… los mantendré informados de todas mis actividades" musitó.

Jim relajó su posición "Cuando menos te des cuenta, todo habrá terminado, Chief" dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras se levantaba "Llamaré a Simon para decirle y juntos haremos una planificación de tus cosas en la semana".

Los días transcurrieron sin incidentes. Blair fue vigilado en todo momento por su padre o por algún oficial asignado específicamente para ello, hasta el momento en que se declaró que ya no había peligro.

Pero la preocupación quedó en la mente de Jim, por lo que él se aseguraba de que su hijo le informara donde estaría, con quién y a qué hora volvería.


	12. Chapter 12

**En una tarde de domingo**

**by Marta **

_Al fin un domingo tranquilo _, pensó Jim, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, sentado en la sala de su padre. Estaban los cuatro juntos.

Blair frente a él trabajando diligentemente en su laptop, sentado en el piso con la espalda recostada en un sofá.

William estaba en su sillón favorito, con su propia bebida y leyendo el diario, la sección de negocios por supuesto y Stephen estaba revisando algunos papeles de unos negocios.

"Te diste cuenta que eres el único que no está usando su cerebro Jim?" dijo de repente Stephen con un tonito de burla en su voz y mirando directamente al detective con una sonrisa. Un segundo antes había decidido que era el momento de fastidiar a su hermano.

Jim levantó su botella en dirección a su hermano, en un brindis simulado "Quien te dijo que no lo estoy usando? Estoy atento a mis ambientes por si entra algún comando a tomar de rehenes a tres nerds… con todo respeto, papá" estaba sonriendo al contestar y agregó la última frase por las duda, para no despertar el enojo de William.

Blair desvió la mirada de su pantalla y frunció el entrecejo "Pero tú tienes un grado en contabilidad. Entonces también eres nerd" terminó de hablar con una sonrisa, uniéndose al fastidiar de su tío.

"Hey, hey, hey, es cierto!" Stephen comenzó a reírse "alguna vez le contaste a tu hijo cómo lo obtuviste?"

Jim se revolvió inquieto en su asiento y se puso serio "No. Y no creo que necesite saberlo"

Blair pasó la vista entre su padre y su tio, esperando que alguno hablara nuevamente, claramente interesado en el tema, hasta que escuchó la risita de su abuelo.

William no había quitado la vista del periódico, pero había seguido con interés el intercambio entre los más jóvenes. Al escuchar el tema de conversación, no pudo evitar reírse un poquito.

Ahora Blair estaba mirando a sus tres mayores "y bien? Alguno me lo va a contar?"

Stephen hizo a un lado los papeles y se acomodó "yo te lo contaré…"

"No puedes!" interrumpió Jim, irguiéndose en su asiento "eras muy pequeño, ni siquiera te acuerdas bien!…"

"No era pequeño! Tenía quince…!"

"Yo me acuerdo bien" William cerró el periódico

"Pe..pero papaaaá…" el gimoteo de Jim hizo reir a Stephen, Blair y William. Y en ese momento Jim se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que parecía.

Unió sus risas a las del grupo y se reclinó nuevamente en el sofá "Ok, ok. Supongo que puedo soportarlo" murmuró haciendo una seña a su padre "seguro que en algún momento el enano se lo contará y prefiero estar presente para corregir cualquier error en la historia".

Entre risas, William se lanzó en el recuerdo …

"Papá!… sabes muy bien que no quiero dedicarme a los negocios! Ya lo discutimos!" Jim se atrevió a levantar la voz a su padre.

"Cuida tu tono de voz, jovencito! William advirtió a su hijo "No me importa si no te dedicas a los negocios, pero tendrás un grado en contabilidad lo quieras o no! Y esa es una orden Jimmy!"

Jim resopló "Pero no entiendes que no quiero? Que quiero ir al ejército? O ser policía?"

William suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara "Mira… hagamos un trato" dijo en un tono más conciliador "sólo dame el gusto de tener un grado en contabilidad…luego podrás dedicarte a la carrera que tú quieras…"

Jim se sorprendió por el tono suave de su padre. Por la forma en que estaban hablando creyó que esto terminaría en una pelea mayor, pero al escuchar estas palabras entendió que su padre estaba dispuesto a capitular…. _Quizás solamente está tratando de salvar su orgullo _, pensó, y por qué no darle eso al viejo. Luego podría hacer lo que él quisiera.

"Está bien papá" contestó suavizando su expresión "pero puede ser el que me lleve menos años? Realmente quiero ser policía…."

Esta vez fue el turno de William de ceder un poco "Ok" dijo con una sonrisa "buscaremos juntos uno de los cursos más cortos y que sea conveniente"

Considerando esto como una pequeña victoria, sabiendo que al orgullo de su hijo le había costado mucho aceptarlo, William se puso a investigar con sus contactos diferentes institutos y universidades para ver cuáles de ellas tenían alguna licenciatura corta pero completa.

Finalmente tuvo a su disposición varias opciones que duraban no menos de dos años y que costaban un dineral! Pero el dinero no sería problema.

"Dos años papá?!"

William se armó de paciencia "Si Jimmy, es la más corta que tiene todo el contenido que quiero que aprendas"

"pero dos años…" Jimmy no pudo evitar que en su boca se formara un puchero.

"Ten en cuenta que con un grado universitario podrás hacer carrera mas fácilmente en la fuerza policial" insistió el hombre.

"No veo cómo…" el puchero se transformó en un ceño fruncido.

Ahora William contestó exasperado, su paciencia se había agotado "Bien. Entonces míralo como algo que te ayudará a administrar lo que ganes en tu carrera. Y no se habla más jovencito, es lo más que estoy dispuesto a ceder!"

Jim ahondó su ceño fruncido y luchó unos instantes entre su orgullo, su terquedad y su conciencia al ver que su padre había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar algo acorde a los dos.

Finalmente su conciencia ganó.

"Está bien papá…" aceptó.

William sonrió satisfecho y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho "Muy bien Jimmy! La semana entrante iremos a Rainer para inscribirte en los primeros cursos".

Jim acompañó a su padre a las entrevistas y a las inscripciones con todo el entusiasmo que podía tener alguien que había sido casi obligado a tomar esa decisión. Pero aún así, en esos momentos y en las primeras semanas de los cursos asistió convencido de que debía hacerlo.

No fue hasta el primer mes de clases que descubrió que en realidad, este asunto no le interesaba y que ya era mayor y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Jim Ellison, de 20 años de edad, pensando que era un hombre, tomó la decisión de un niño para conseguir lo que quería.

Dejó de asistir a las clases y comenzó a falsificar notas y calificaciones para presentar a su padre.

También pensó en estrategias para simular delante de su padre que continuaba yendo a la facultad. Y en engañar a los bedeles de la universidad haciéndoles pensar que estaba enfermo.

Pasó los siguientes seis meses muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

En lo único en que no pensó fue en los amigos de su padre.

"Hey! William Ellison! Qué gusto verte!" el hombre de anteojos se acercó rápidamente a William para saludarlo. Era un viejo amigo.

"John! Cómo estás?"

Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus trabajos y respectivas familias. John era empresario y a la vez profesor en uno de los cursos de la universidad de Rainer.

"William como está tu muchacho? Está inscripto en uno de mis cursos pero cuando no lo vi en tres semanas me preocupé por él. Se está recuperando?"

William pestañeó y puso una expresión neutra. En una fracción de segundo comprendió la situación… y trató de salvar cara delante de su amigo.

"Si, si… se está recuperando… pronto estará de nuevo en tus clases" dijo con gran convicción "Sabes, tengo que ir a una reunión urgente, pero me gustaría que nos juntemos pronto" se despidió con gran educación.

Inmediatamente hizo un lugar en su agenda y se dirigió a la universidad para verificar las clases de su hijo.

Lo que encontró allí hizo que su presión subiera a la estratósfera.

Jim había dejado de asistir a algunas clases hacía por lo menos cuatro meses y a otras hacía tres semanas, como había dicho John. Tampoco había presentado los exámenes parciales, lo cual quería decir que había falsificado las notificaciones de calificación de la universidad. Y por último, había presentado un certificado médico para eximirse de algunas otras clases y exámenes finales.

El director del curso, también amigo de William, suprimió una sonrisa al ver la cara roja de su amigo a medida que iba pasando las hojas en el legajo de su hijo.

"No está muy atrasado William" dijo en un intento por calmar al hombre. No quería que le diera un ataque cardíaco justo allí "con algunas clases extras podrá ponerse al día. Y tiene turnos de exámenes en los que podemos habilitarlo para que rinda las materias que tiene atrasadas. No lo presiones demasiado, lo importante es su salud" finalizó sin poder contener la broma.

William levantó la cabeza y el ceño profundo que tenía en la frente se suavizó un poco al ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de su amigo.

"Oh. La presión en sus asentaderas es lo que menos soportará cuando termine con él" dijo en un murmullo, compartiendo la sonrisa con el director.

"Quizás realmente quiera ser policía, Will…"

"Si. Es lo que realmente quiere. Pero llegamos a un acuerdo y no puedo permitirle que falte a su palabra. Es evidente que aún debo enseñarle esa lección." William cerró la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y se puso de pie. "Le vendrá bien aprenderla antes de ingresar a la academia" sonrió y tendió la mano al otro hombre.

"Esperamos a James el lunes, William"

"Aquí estará".

Jim llegó esa noche a su casa a la misma hora que en las anteriores. Como siempre, buscó entre los arbustos de la entrada su mochila y unos libros, que siempre dejaba preparados para simular que llegaba de la universidad o de la biblioteca.

Pero esta noche era diferente a las otras.

Después de seis meses de vagar y hacer lo que exactamente le venía en ganas, esa tarde había estado pensando mucho, paseando por un parque.

Su conciencia, que tan expertamente había hecho callar durante este tiempo, repentinamente había despertado y había comenzado a asaltarlo con dudas.

Hasta ahora, su padre había creído todo lo que le contaba y le mostraba referente a sus estudios universitarios, sin sospechar nada… pero cuánto tiempo más podría continuar así? Y si lo pudiera hacer… qué pasaría al finalizar los dos años y quedara al descubierto que no obtendría ningún título?

Por otro lado, su padre estaba gastando un dineral en sus estudios, pero Jim sabía que eso no le importaría. Se sentiría defraudado por su hijo, que no había cumplido su parte del trato. Se enojaría? Probablemente sí, pero lo peor sería la decepción que sentiría. Y la falta de confianza que vendría después de eso.

Sentado en un banco, mirando el atardecer a través de los árboles, sintió con todas las fuerzas el remordimiento por sus acciones y el temor de que su padre no volviera a confiar en él.

Debía dar fin a esta charada hoy mismo.

Su padre echaría fuego por las orejas, y seguramente le daría un sermón de aquellos, pero luego de pedirle perdón le prometería continuar con los estudios y así se restablecería la paz.

Ni por un instante se le ocurrió que su papá podría darle algo más que un sermón.

Dando vueltas aún a la decisión en su mente, aguardó hasta que se hiciera la hora habitual para llegar a su casa.

"Hola papá" saludó un poco nervioso al encontrar al hombre en la sala, sentado leyendo un libro.

"Hola Jim" fue la corta respuesta, seguida de una mirada fija que pondría a temblar a cualquier hombre.

Jim evitó la mirada y descargó su mochila y sus libros en uno de los sillones.

"Papá… quiero hablar contigo…"

Luego de un silencio y con la mirada aún fija en su hijo, William replicó "Que suerte, hijo, yo también quiero hablar contigo"

Algo en el tono de voz y en la postura de su padre al levantarse del sofá puso en alerta a Jim.

"De qué, papá?"

"Vamos a mi despacho" William le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su oficina en la casa sin contestar la pregunta.

Con una pequeña vacilación, Jim lo siguió, pensando que no podría estar enterado…

Al entrar al despacho, Jim vio a su padre sentado detrás de su escritorio con una carpeta abierta frente a él.

Una rápida mirada al membrete de los papeles y Jim comprendió que su engaño había sido descubierto.

Con un suspiro se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y puso sus manos entrelazadas en el escritorio, reflejando la postura de su padre.

"Puedo explicarlo"

"Puedes?" preguntó sarcásticamente William "cómo explicas estas calificaciones – dijo mostrándole el último reporte que le había traído Jim – con las inasistencias a las clases y a los parciales que figuran en tu legajo?"

Jim tragó duro, sin saber qué responder.

"Cómo explicas tu ausencia en la universidad y tu ausencia en la casa? Cuando yo creía que estabas en clase?. Y sobre todo… cómo explicas este certificado por enfermedad, cuando yo te veo en perfecto estado de salud?" para cuando William terminó de exponer todas las faltas de Jim, el rostro de éste estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Jimmy no pudo sostener la mirada fija de su padre, bajó los ojos para mirar sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio "Lo siento mucho" murmuró "yo… luego de un mes de asistir a clases me di cuenta que no quería estar allí…y comencé a mentir…" explicó, sabiendo perfectamente que con su explicación se estaba hundiendo más. Su padre no perdonaba las mentiras. Lo echaría de la casa? Renegaría de él como su hijo?

William se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a Jim y tratando de leer sus emociones en su rostro pétreo. Ya a esa edad, Jim era un maestro en poner una expresión neutra en toda su cara.

"Mentiste. Teníamos un acuerdo y faltaste a tu palabra. Y sabes que eso no lo voy a tolerar" dijo finalmente, poniendo toda la severidad de que era capaz en su voz "Ve a tu cuarto"

Jim levantó la vista y lo miró con sorpresa. De todos los guiones que se había imaginado con su padre, el ritual del _Ve a tu cuarto _no había estado presente.

Con una expresión de alarma se puso de pie lentamente. "Ve. .cuarto" repitió William más duramente.

Jim no vaciló esta vez. Dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a su cuarto inmediatamente.

Su mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos. Normalmente esas palabras precedían a una paliza, y Jim no había sido destinatario de una de esas desde hacía por lo menos tres años.

De verdad que su padre no le pegaría ahora…ya tenía 20 años! Seguro que podían hablar como adultos! Pero todos esos pensamientos volaron por la ventana cuando vio a su padre entrar a la habitación con un ancho cinturón de cuero doblado en su mano derecha.

"Pa..papá… no…no creo que eso sea necesario" trató de hacer entrar en razón a su padre, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió que sus piernas chocaban con la cama.

Se sentó rápidamente, tratando de proteger la parte de su anatomía que sabía por experiencia sería el objetivo de ese cinturón.

William avanzó lentamente, golpeando suavemente el cinturón en la palma de su mano izquierda "que no es necesario? Veamos, no te bastó la conversación que tuvimos en el despacho para comprender lo que hiciste mal?"

"Claro que sí! Sé que actué mal pero… papá! Tengo 20 años! Podemos hablar razonablemente sobre esto!"

"Ya se terminó el tiempo de hablar Jimmy! Sabes muy bien que las cosas que hiciste no las toleraré. Es evidente que necesitas un recordatorio de las lecciones que aprendiste de niño. Ponte de pie!" el tono de William no admitía discusiones y Jim se sintió de repente como el niño que aún no había dejado de ser: el niño que debía obedecer las órdenes de su padre aún sabiendo que estaba a punto de recibir una paliza. Sobre todo porque si no las obedecía la tunda sería peor.

Se puso de pie y se retiró a un lado permitiendo que William pasara y se sentara en la cama.

"Papá...no!" alcanzó a decir cuando sintió el tirón que su padre daba a su brazo derecho para colocarlo boca abajo sobre sus rodillas.

William lo acomodó rápidamente, dejando el trasero redondo en perfecta posición para ser azotado. Rodeó la cintura del muchacho con su brazo izquierdo mientras levantaba la mano derecha y la bajaba con toda su fuerza sobre las nalgas cubiertas por el jean que llevaba su hijo.

"Sabes muy bien que te lo mereces James, así que ni siquiera intentes protestar por este castigo!"

SWAT! Uuff! SWAT! Mmmm! La mano de William bajaba con fuerza sobre cada nalga pero Jim se negaba a dejar escapar sus quejidos. Por lo menos, se tomaría la paliza como un hombre.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Sólo se oían siseos de dolor, mientras Jim se mordía los labios.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Una docena más de chirlos y Jim ya escasamente toleraba la picadura que se extendía por su trasero Aaaayyyyy! Emitió su primer quejido.

"Cuántas veces te he tolerado una mentira James?" preguntó William sin disminuir ni el ritmo ni la fuerza en las palmadas.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! Aaauuuchh! Oowww! owww nu-nunca!

"Y por qué crees entonces que toleraré seis meses de engaños!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! AAAUUUGGHH! AAAHHH! PAPÁAAA!

Ya la quemadura se había extendido a toda la superficie de sus glúteos. El jean no hacía nada por detener el dolor de los azotes de la mano dura de su padre, pero Jim tenía la esperanza de que la mano de su padre comenzara a sentir también los efectos de los golpes.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! AAAYYYY! AAAUGUUHHH! OOOOUUUCHHH! Evidentemente aún no lo sentía. PAPÁ! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! OOWWW!

William se detuvo y apoyó su mano sobre la nalga izquierda de su hijo. El calor se sentía a través de la tela dura de vaquero.

"Realmente estoy muy defraudado por tu conducta James" esas eran las palabras más temidas por Jim. Las lágrimas que estaban contenidas a duras penas comenzaron a rodar.

"L-lo lamento papá…" dijo pasándose la mano por una mejilla mientras con la otra trataba de darse impulso para levantarse del regazo de su padre.

William apretó más su brazo izquierdo haciendo una mueca irónica _realmente el muchacho creía que había terminado? _

"Papá…?"

"No hemos terminado aún James. Crees que unos pocos chirlos sobre el pantalón son suficientes para semejantes desmanes? No, jovencito. Te daré una paliza que nunca olvidarás" con estas palabras William maniobró a su hijo lo suficiente como para desprenderle el pantalón y bajárselo hasta medio muslo.

Por la sorpresa, Jim recién comenzó a retorcerse cuando su trasero sólo estaba cubierto por el calzoncillo "PAPÁ! NO!"

William aplicó más fuerza al brazo que estaba alrededor de la cintura de su hijo y bajó los bóxers, dejando las nalgas rosadas al descubierto.

Tomó el cinturón que estaba a su lado en la cama y comenzó a aplicarlo con firmeza sobre las nalgas desnudas.

CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK! El cinto grueso dejó marcas rojas sobre el rosado encendido del trasero expuesto.

AAUUUGHHHH! AAAYYYYY! PA-PAA-AAHHHH! OW-OW-OW-OOOWWWW!

CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK! Durante todo este tiempo CHASSK! CHASSK! me mentiste a mí y a la universidad! CHASSK! CHASSK! falsificaste datos! CHASSK! CHASSK! Y sobre todo CHASSK! CHASSK! Faltaste a tu palabra! CHASSK! CHASSK!

William iba regañando a medida que entregaba los cintazos.

OOOWW-OW-OW-OW- OW-OW- OW-OOOOWWWW! Era toda la respuesta que Jim podía dar. Hacía un par de años que no recibía una paliza como ésta y estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que aún tenía su papá.

LO SIENTO OOWW! PAPPAAAAAA-AAUUUGHHH! NOOO MAAASS!

CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK! CHASSK!

PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!

William detuvo un momento la paliza, para dejar a su hijo recuperar su respiración. Los sollozos que Jim había dado rienda suelta comenzaron a calmarse un poco.

"Per-dón pa-pi…no lo vol-veré a ha-cer…" alcanzó a decir Jim con la voz entrecortada.

"No cariño. No lo vas a volver a hacer" reafirmó William "lo que harás será recuperar estos meses de estudio perdidos, volver a la universidad y terminar con el grado con el que te comprometiste".

Jim sollozó otra vez "pero papáaaa…." Se atrevió a protestar "n-no entiendes que no quieeeeroo – gimoteó como un niño"

William sonrió "Lo entiendo perfectamente hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo harás. Y si es necesario yo te acompañaré a la facultad y revisaré tus tareas para asegurarme que cumplas…"

Jim sollozó más aún. Lo que proponía su padre era humillante – aún más que esta paliza , pero no se atrevió a continuar con su protesta.

"Espero no tener que hacerlo hijo. Pero si esto vuelve a repetirse te daré una paliza exactamente igual"

Jim negó con la cabeza. Finalmente, el dolor que sentía en sus glúteos lo convenció que podía esperar dos años más para entrar a la academia. Y esos años no estarían perdidos porque tendría un grado que le facilitaría avanzar en su carrera.

Que era exactamente lo que su padre le había dicho al principio.

"Si tan solo lo hubiera entendido antes de la paliza…" dijo Jim cuando su padre finalizó la historia, durante la cual su rostro había adquirido distintas tonalidades de rojo.

"Eso no fue lo que te causó problemas. No cumpliste con tu palabra Jimmy. Y los Ellison siempre cumplimos con nuestra palabra" Aclaró William mirando alternadamente a sus hijos y a su nieto.

Jim y Stephen dieron un leve asentimiento pero Blair se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Luego bajó su cabeza para centrar su atención en el monitor de su laptop _Pero yo soy un Sandburg, _murmuró entre dientes sin que su abuelo y su tío lo escucharan.

No pasó desapercibido para el oído fino de su padre.

Jim frunció el ceño.

¿Qué está tramando el niño?

Fin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sobre las promesas **

**by Marta **

La semana anterior había sido muy difícil para Blair Sandburg.

Entre sus clases – que daba y que tomaba – sus horas de oficina, su guardián policial y su padre sobreprotector la paciencia se le había colmado.

Luego de haber estado _involucrado _en la cacería de una banda que traficaba con recetas, Simon había puesto a disposición de Jim un oficial de policía que protegería a Blair, hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Jim había aceptado gustoso pero Blair había sido obligado a prometer que informaría todas sus actividades y que ayudaría con su propia protección.

Pero había algunas actividades que necesitaba hacer y que sabía perfectamente que ni su padre – ni su oficial protector – lo aprobarían.

Había esperado que en una semana no necesitara protección pero el sábado su padre le había informado que continuarían así por tiempo indefinido…

_"Maldición! No puedo seguir postergando estas cosas!" se enojó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. _

_Jim frunció el ceño "qué cosas?" _

_Blair se interrumpió "no, nada. No importa… es sólo que… estoy cansado que me sigan por todos lados" _

_"Es sólo por tu bien. Colabora" respondió su padre, a lo que Blair solamente asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando a Jim con un sentimiento intranquilo. _

En su cuarto el muchacho había planeado todos sus movimientos para uno de los días siguientes.

Estaba escribiendo un ensayo para una de las revistas de la universidad y debía ir a uno de los peores barrios de Cascada para hacer una observación y terminar el artículo.

Ya había dado todas las excusas que se le habían ocurrido para explicar la demora, pero ahora que sabía que la custodia no se interrumpiría, también supo que ya no podría demorar más la entrega del artículo.

La historia que escuchó de su abuelo el domingo por la tarde despertó sus remordimientos sobre lo que estaba por hacer, pero encontró consuelo en el pensamiento que sin querer había expresado en un susurro "pero yo soy un Sandburg" y con eso acalló las protestas de su conciencia que le decía que estaba a punto de faltar a su palabra e iba a preocupar a su padre.

Planeó todo para una tarde o noche en que su padre tendría que hacer vigilancia y eso ocurrió el martes por la tarde. Ya el momento había llegado.

Diciéndole al oficial que estaría en una conferencia de tres horas, sumamente aburrida, lo dejó parado en la puerta de uno de los salones de la universidad mientras él se escabullía entre la gente.

Cuatro horas después, a las 11 de la noche, Jim recibió la inquietante llamada diciéndole que su hijo había desaparecido.

La furia que embargaba al detective era perfectamente visible desde el momento en que puso un pie en Crímenes Mayores. Fue directamente hacia el policía que estuvo custodiando a su hijo y antes que nadie pudiera detenerlo lo agarró por el frente de la camisa del uniforme y lo estrelló contra una pared.

"Se suponía que estabas cuidándolo!" gritó mientras lo sacudía y lo golpeaba contra la pared una y otra vez.

"JIM! BASTA! ELLISON!" Simon, usando toda su fuerza física, pudo lograr que el detective soltara a su víctima y luego lo empujó hasta arrinconarlo contra su propio escritorio "DETECTIVE! Controle su carácter!" Banks trató de intimidarlo con su tono de capitán y su mirada pero no consiguió doblegar el temple de Jim. La mandíbula de Ellison sufrió las consecuencias, cuando él apretó los dientes hasta sentir que se raspaban unos con otros.

"Blair engañó al oficial, Jim" comenzó a explicar Simon cuando vió que su mejor detective hacía un intento por calmarse "por lo que sabemos, Blair tenía que estar en una conferencia en la universidad que duraba tres horas. Cuando la gente empezó a salir, demoraron una hora más en vaciar el salón y recién allí se dio cuenta que Blair no estaba…"

La mirada asesina de Jim volvió a posarse sobre el pobre policía, que estaba tratando de recuperarse de su ataque

"Intentamos comunicarnos a su celular pero da constantemente el contestador" Eso Jim ya lo sabía. Lo primero que había hecho cuando le informaron era tratar de hablar al celular de Blair.

"Jim. Tenemos todos los recursos buscándolo. Me han informado que el grupo de traficantes no ha modificado su comportamiento. Nadie se ha perdido y no hay ningún indicio que nos dijera que estaban planeando raptar a Blair" Jim frunció el ceño, volviendo a fijar la mirada en su capitán. Lo que Simon estaba tratando de decirle era que no sospechaban que Blair estuviera en peligro.

Cuando Simon vio que recuperó la atención de su detective y que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente calmado como para escucharlo comenzó a darle datos de lo que habían investigado hasta el momento "aparentemente, Blair salió por una de las puertas traseras del salón y algunos de sus compañeros dicen que lo vieron tomar un ómnibus, pero aún no sabemos hacia dónde se dirigía…"

Blair se felicitó a sí mismo cuando se sentó en el último asiento del ómnibus. Su plan había salido perfectamente. Volvió a mirar a través de la ventana de atrás del vehículo para comprobar que no lo seguía ningún patrullero y al confirmarlo volvió a felicitarse.

Puso su cronómetro listo para que sonara media hora antes de la finalización de la conferencia, así el podría tomar nuevamente el ómnibus de vuelta, escabullirse entre la gente y salir del salón universitario como si realmente hubiera estado allí.

En ningún momento pensó que el barrio a donde iba era muy peligroso para visitarlo de noche. Tampoco se le ocurrió verificar los horarios de los ómnibus, si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sabido que había un límite.

Hizo sus observaciones tranquilamente, aunque con un poco de aprehensión dada la oscuridad y el aspecto de los edificios. Y también el aspecto de algunos transeúntes.

Cuando sonó la alarma de su cronómetro se dirigió a la parada más próxima para tomar el autobús de vuelta.

"Maldición! Maldicion! Maldición!" gimió cuando vio el cartel plastificado en la pared de la caseta que anunciaba los horarios.

Se quedó quieto un segundo pensando en sus alternativas: taxi – no tenía dinero suficiente, además no se veía ningún taxi por allí; caminar – solamente tenía una vaga idea de donde estaba. No le quedaba otra que llamar a su oficial y pedirle que lo viniera a buscar. Sí, esa sería la mejor opción… le pediría disculpas y le rogaría que no le dijera nada a su padre…

Sacó su celular de la mochila y empezó un bailecito entre los dos pies diciendo "no,no,no,no,no…" al darse cuenta que éste no funcionaba por falta de batería. Recordando que lo había recargado antes de salir de casa, Reviso y revisó la batería, quitándola y colocándola de nuevo hasta entender que la muy maldita se había muerto directamente.

Bien. Mirando su reloj vió que faltaban solamente 10 minutos para que terminara la conferencia, pero tenía solamente una alternativa… a menos que algún dios se apiadara de él, y lo teletransportara a la universidad, no le quedaba otra que comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia lo que suponía era el centro de Cascada.

"Papá va a matarme…"murmuró cuando acomodó su mochila por el hombro y empezó su camino.

Pasó una hora caminando – sin hacer dedo, recordando claramente la amenaza de su padre cuando descubrió que este era su medio de movilidad más común y no queriendo agregar más combustible al fuego que sería el enojo de su padre cuando lo encontrara.

Hora y media luego de haber empezado a caminar, tuvo la …suerte?... de encontrar un patrullero.

"Hey! Hey!" con sus gritos llamó la atención de los policías que detuvieron el auto "pueden decirme cómo ubicar al oficial McCoy? Pueden llamarlo por radio o celular o algo así? El mío solamente dejó de funcionar, man! Pueden ubicarlo? Debe estar busc…"

"Hey, chico, hey, basta…" uno de los policías lo interrumpió "Cálmate…"

"Oh man es que deben estar buscándome como locos. Mi papá…" Blair seguía saltando y gesticulando con ambos brazos "mi nombre es Blair Sandburg…mi papá es el detective Ellison… pero no lo llamen a él! Solamente llamen al oficial McCoy por favor por favor por fa…"

"Eres Blair Sandburg?" ambos policías se miraron sonriendo. Uno de ellos llamó por su radio a la central mientras el otro seguía hablando con Blair.

"Todos los uniformados de la ciudad te están buscando muchacho…."

"Todos?..." a Blair se le cayó la cara "supongo que no hay manera de que llamen al oficial McCoy…. en secreto?"

El policía emitió una risita.

"mi papá me va a mataaaaarrrr…." Con ese gimoteo entró al asiento trasero del auto patrulla.

"Voy a salir a buscarlo Simon" dijo Jim tomando su chaqueta

"No sabemos qué dirección tomó Jim, además ya puse a varios patrulleros recorrer el camino de los distintos ómnibus que pasan por Rainer y…"

"Capitán Banks! Jim! Lo encontraron…" escucharon de repente de Rhonda, la secretaria de Simon "un patrullero llamó a la central y dijo haberlo encontrado en perfecto estado y preguntaba dónde llevarlo… le dijeron que lo traiga directamente aquí…"

Con esa información Jim se sentó suspirando en el sofá de la oficina de Simon, donde habían estado la última media hora.

"No puedo esperar a escuchar su explicación" murmuró.

Simon se sentó en su propia silla, detrás del escritorio "yo tampoco".

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. A los quince minutos apareció en la puerta de la oficina de Crímenes Mayores un Blair apenado, escondido detrás de los dos patrulleros que lo acompañaron hasta allí.

Jim salió como un bólido de la oficina de su capitán y se dirigió directo a su hijo.

"Estás bien?" preguntó con brusquedad mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y hacía un chequeo visual de la condición de su hijo.

Blair solamente asintió, ruborizándose al notar todas las miradas puestas en él. Algunas con curiosidad, otras con preocupación, enojo en la del oficial McCoy…y alivio mezclado con furia en la de su padre.

Aun con las manos en los hombros de su hijo, Jim lo volteó y lo dirigió hacia McCoy. Ambos quedaron parados delante del policía, Blair en primer lugar y Jim detrás de él, que continuaba clavando sus dedos en las clavículas de Blair.

"Tienes algo que decir" murmuró Jim.

"Lo lamento" Blair enseguida entendió que debía disculparse con el policía "no creí que…saldría tan mal…" la última declaración fue recibida con un resoplido de varios de los que estaban observando la escena.

"Yo también lo lamento" aclaró Jim, reconociendo que se había apresurado al atacar al joven oficial. McCoy se mostró sorprendido de que el gran Ellison estuviera disculpándose con él, y en su sorpresa no pudo menos que aceptar las disculpas. De todas formas, él se sentía como un tonto por haber sido engañado tan fácilmente, e internamente agradecía que los de Crímenes Mayores no hablaran con su capitán para mencionar que no había hecho su trabajo propiamente.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, liberó al par.

Jim no quitó las manos de encima de su hijo hasta que llegaron al camión y tuvieron que separarse para subir a él.

Luego de que el muchacho se disculpara y explicara lo suficiente como para que pudieran redactar el informe , Simon los liberó con una severa reprimenda para Blair.

Un regaño era lo último que estaba en la mente de Jim. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la oficina tuvo que apelar a todo su control para no sacudir a su hijo y darle una paliza allí mismo. Pero se contuvo hasta llegar a la casa.

En cuanto entraron al departamento Jim tomó a Blair del brazo y lo llevó a pararse en una de las esquinas de la cocina.

"Te quedarás aquí mientras yo cocino" dijo tajantemente.

"Aquí? Para qué?" Blair estaba desconcertado. Pero el desconcierto se transformó en sorpresa y dolor cuando su papá lo dio vuelta y aplicó una palmada fuerte a su trasero.

Con movimientos intensos, Jim lo acomodó para que quedara mirando la pared.

"Para darme tiempo a tranquilizarme antes de tratar contigo. Y para que pienses en todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal en tu pequeña escapada…"

_Más cosas malas? _Pensó Blair, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, para él ya había ocurrido todo lo malo: no pudo ocultar su evasión y su papá se había enterado y estaba a punto de darle una paliza… qué más?

Con movimientos lentos se deshizo de la mochila que aún tenía colgada en su hombro y la dejó deslizar al suelo mientras miraba la pared y escuchaba los movimientos de su padre en la cocina.

Tiempo de esquina. De cara mirando a la pared. Blair dejó escapar un suspiro cuando comprendió que esto era parte de su castigo.

"Ven a cenar" dijo Jim media hora después de haberlo dejado en la esquina del cuarto.

Blair se dio vuelta y se dirigió a sentarse a la mesa _Disfruta mientras puedas estar sentado _, pensó.

Durante los 30 minutos que había durado su penitencia, reconoció lo que había hecho mal y aceptó internamente que su padre tenía todo el derecho del mundo a darle una tunda. Pero obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Todos los nervios y la adrenalina de la tarde estaba pasando factura en ambos.

Al terminar de comer, limpiaron y ordenaron la cocina entre ambos y luego quedaron parados frente a frente. El cansancio era evidente en los dos rostros, pero Jim no quiso esperar hasta el día siguiente para el castigo. Eso era lo que él más odiaba.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" dijo y tomó un brazo del niño suavemente y lo llevó a la habitación.

Jim se sentó en la cama mientras Blair se quedó parado frente a él.

"Bien. Comienza por explicar por qué…" comenzó Jim, pero Blair lo interrumpió rudamente.

"Oh, vamos! Vas a castigarme de todas maneras por qué no empezamos ya!" El cansancio afectó la parte razonable del cerebro de Blair.

Por su parte, Jim sintió su propio cansancio esfumarse y ser reemplazado por todo el susto, incertidumbre y furia de la tarde.

Blair comprendió que había cometido un error cuando vio la cara de su padre endurecerse, pero ya era tarde. Sin darse cuenta se encontró boca abajo sobre el regazo del hombre recibiendo las nalgadas esperadas.

PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

"Veo PAFFF!que tenemos PAFFF! un pequeño PAFFF! problema de actitud PAFFF! PAFFF!" iba diciendo Jim al tiempo que aplicaba las palmadas "trataremos eso primero…" PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

El pantalón vaquero de Blair hacía nada por detener el dolor de los chirlos, y el muchacho apretaba los labios y los puños para evitar gemir.

"Será PAFFF! mejor PAFFF! que colabores PAFFF! muchachito, PAFFF! o la paliza PAFFF! será peor PAFFF! de lo que iba a ser originalmente" PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

Una docena de nalgadas después Blair soltó sus puños "Lo…Lo siento…oooww… papá….ooowww…. por favooor…."

Jim detuvo las palmadas y apoyó su mano en el trasero caliente. "Bien. Ahora sí estás dispuesto a contestar mis preguntas?"

"Si… señor…" Blair hacía todo lo que podía para evitar que se escuchara su llanto.

"En qué estabas pensando al escaparte así?"

"Ya… ya te lo dije…" Blair trató de darse vuelta pero el brazo fuerte de su padre lo mantuvo en lugar "Tenía que terminar ese artículo…"

"Y por qué simplemente no me pediste permiso?"

"No me ibas a dejaaar…" Blair continuaba llorando, le dolía la cola y sabía que aún la paliza no había terminado.

"y por qué crees que no te iba a dejar ir?"

"Por… Por…porque es una zona peligrosaaa…" Blair reconoció como expertamente su padre lo guió en el interrogatorio para que él mismo admitiera por qué estaba en esta posición.

Jim no respondió, solamente volvió a apretar su brazo sobre la cintura de su hijo y comenzó la lluvia de chirlos otra vez.

PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF! PAFFF!

OOWWW! AAAHHH! PAAAPIIII! LOO SIENNTOOOO! OOOOWWWWW!

El detective se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para inclinar un poco a su hijo y alcanzar el botón del pantalón para desprendérselos y bajárselos junto con la ropa interior.

Blair se retorció "noooo pappiiiii!"

SMACK! La primer palmada en las nalgas desnudas hizo saltar al muchacho.

OOOWWWW!

SMACK! SMACK! Tu mismo admites que es una zona peligrosa! SMACK! SMACK! Como se te ocurre ir solo! SMACK! SMACK!

Blair sollozaba desesperadamente, demasiado ocupado en ingresar aire a sus pulmones, no podía responder con gritos apropiados el asalto de chirlos en su pobre trasero.

" que no haya próxima vez Blair Joseph Ellison! SMACK! SMACK! O te daré una paliza SMACK! SMACK! que no te dejará sentarte SMACK! SMACK! en una semana!" SMACK! SMACK!

OOWWW! – Blair recuperó su respiración – OOWWW! AAAHHH! NOOOO PAPPIII! NOOO MAAAS!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Además – continuó Jim- me diste tu palabra SMACK! SMACK! de que aceptarías SMACK! SMACK! la custodia policial SMACK! SMACK! el tiempo que fuera necesario!" SMACK! SMACK! Esa custodia SMACK! SMACK! Era por algo! SMACK! SMACK! Pusiste en riesgo tu vida! SMACK! SMACK! Cuando me avisaron creí que la pandilla de drogadictos te había atrapado! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! En este punto Jim perdió el control sobre su fuerza y aplicó unas palmadas tremendas a las nalgas rojas en su regazo. Esta vez todo el miedo de la tarde se desencadenó en esas palmadas.

Cinco palmadas más dadas con la misma fuerza y Jim se quedó observando el trasero rojo brillante, sin agregar al castigo. Los sollozos desgarradores de su hijo lo hicieron parar.

Unos minutos de sollozos sin parar y Blair estuvo en condiciones de emitir algunas palabras "l-lo s-s-sientoo…no- quería pre-pre-preocuparte…"

En silencio Jim acomodó los calzoncillos del niño, dejando sus pantalones alrededor de los tobillos y lo dio vuelta para sentarlo en su regazo, en el ya acostumbrado ritual de consuelo.

"Lo lamento…" volvió a repetir el muchacho, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su padre "yo…lo siento…no pensé en las repercusiones si las cosas salian mal…. No creí que saldrían mal!"

Jim apretó la cabeza contra su pecho, contento de tener a su niño – aunque sea sollozando – en su regazo. Podrían haber pasado miles de cosas malas, pero por suerte estaban aquí, en casa.

Permanecieron abrazados un momento más, antes de que Jim comenzara a hablar.

"Me habías prometido aceptar la custodia policial…."Jim no había dejado de pensar en ese tema, algo estaba rondando en su cabeza pero no podía acertar y tomar el pensamiento "Aun escuchando la última historia que contó tu abuelo, corriste el riesgo de romper tu palabra?"

Blair se quedó en silencio un momento… "yo soy Sandburg…" dijo bajito, recordando cómo había acallado su consciencia en aquel momento en que su abuelo contaba la historia.

La frase despertó los recuerdos de Jim. La misma que había escuchado en la casa de su padre y que lo había puesto en alerta, pero que luego había olvidado.

"Quieres decir que porque eres un Sandburg no estás obligado a cumplir tus promesas?" Jim frunció el entrecejo.

"mi mamá nunca las cumplió, por qué habría de hacerlo yo?" había un poco de resentimiento en la voz y Jim tuvo un breve vislumbre de lo que debió haber sido la niñez de su hijo.

"Debes hacerlo por ti cariño. Su palabra es lo único que un hombre posee. Es lo que lo hace un hombre de bien, un hombre de confianza… sea cual sea su apellido"

Blair permaneció en silencio, pensamientos rebeldes en su mente.

"Pero si el apellido Sandburg trae malos recuerdos para ti… podríamos hacer algo sobre eso, no crees?"

Blair se puso tieso.

"Despues de todo soy tu padre….Lo lógico es que te llames como yo…"

Blair se relajó en el abrazo de su padre.

"No creo que el mundo soporte dos James Joseph Ellisons…" bromeó.

Jim sonrió "Heeeyy…el mundo no tiene problemas con James Joshep Ellison… ahora, un Blair Joseph Ellison… el mundo tendrá que apelar a todas sus fuerzas para soportarlo!"

Jim sonrió y apretó su abrazo.

"En realidad, creo que le hará mucho bien al mundo" murmuró "y si eso te hace cumplir con tus promesas…pues le hará mucho bien a tu trasero…"

Blair se rió a pesar del dolor en sus asentaderas.

_Blair Joseph Ellison _– pensó… y descubrió que le gustaba.

Fin.


	14. Chapter 14

**Travesura de a dos**

Ambos muchachos levantaron la cabeza al oir pasos que se acercaban a la celda. Cuando se dieron cuenta que eran sus padres, Blair y Daryl se pusieron de pie, el menor un poquito más atrás del otro.  
Simon se paró delante de los barrotes con sus manos en las caderas, mientras Jim se ubicó a su lado cruzando sus brazos.  
Ambos congraciaron a los jóvenes con una mirada dura.  
"Simon, yo…" comenzó Blair, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.  
"Ahorra tus explicaciones para tu padre, Blair." Dijo Simon secamente "Daryl, deja de esconderte detrás de tu cómplice!"  
Ambos muchachos saltaron ante el tono de voz de Simon y Daryl inmediatamente se puso al lado de Blair.  
El guardia ocultó una sonrisa divertida mientras abría la puerta de la celda, pensando que los niños parecían más condenados a muerte que a punto de conseguir la libertad.  
"ok, niños, pueden salir" dijo el guardia sonriendo, al ver que habían pasado unos segundos sin que los muchachos movieran un músculo, luego de que abriera la puerta.  
Como si estuviera preparado, Simon y Jim se ubicaron a los costados de la puerta, y cada uno aplicó una palmada dura al trasero de sus respectivos hijos, cuando los chicos salieron de la celda.  
Ambos muchachos colocaron sus manos para proteger sus colas y se dieron vuelta, sorprendidos y avergonzados.  
"Caminen!" gruñó Simon, haciendo un gesto hacia delante.  
Jim permanecía en silencio, para preocupación de Blair, que sabía que mientras más callado estuviera su padre, peor era su enojo.

El camino al loft se hizo en silencio, los cuatro ocupantes de la camioneta de Jim sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron, los muchachos fueron hacia el edificio mientras sus padres tenían una pequeña charla.  
"Quiero que tengamos la charla todos juntos, Jim, así hay menos posibilidades de que se contradigan" dijo Simon.  
"De acuerdo" dijo Jim "pero todavía tengo que tranquilizarme un poco o seré capaz de marcarle la cola con un cinturón ahora mismo! Aún no puedo creer lo que hicieron!"

Habían planeado este día desde hacía varias semanas.  
Muchas veces Jim y Simon habían pensado en involucrarse en actividades extra laborales con sus hijos, queriendo propiciar entre ambos muchachos una amistad parecida a la suya. La diferencia de edad entre ambos jóvenes era muy poca – Blair 19 y Daryl 16 – por lo que compartían varios intereses comunes aunque sus experiencias educativas fueran tan disímiles, ya que Blair estaba haciendo su doctorado mientras Daryl aún estaba en secundaria.  
Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, en cuanto vieron la oportunidad, Jim y Simon decidieron tomarse un día libre e ir a pescar y descansar en la naturaleza con sus hijos.  
Los muchachos estaban entusiasmados.  
Raras veces tenían la oportunidad de pasar un día completo con sus padres.  
Además, habían escuchado rumores sobre el lugar que habían elegido.  
Algo así como que cerca de allí había un lugar oculto donde una fraternidad de la universidad a la que Blair asistía lo utilizaba para sus rituales. Blair estaba ansioso por verlo e investigar sobre eso para un artículo y contagió a Daryl su ansiedad.  
Ambos niños planearon hacer una excursión a ese lugar del que Blair tenía los datos y, por supuesto, esos planes debían permanecer ocultos de sus padres.  
Tuvieron un golpe de suerte – o por lo menos eso creyeron – cuando Jim y Simon recibieron a último momento la orden de presentarse a hablar con el alcalde por un caso que estaban manejando.  
"Lo lamento, Daryl, sé que esperabas con ansiedad este día, pero es algo que no podemos evitar" se disculpó Simon con su hijo de 16 años.  
Jim puso una mano en el hombro de Blair "igual pueden divertirse, chicos, pero tengan cuidado. Quédense aquí y otro día planificaremos para ir a pescar"  
"Hum… bien, papá" dijo Blair "pero podemos ir igual nosotros?. El lugar no queda lejos y creo que nos hará bien despejarnos un rato" Blair trató de no parecer ansioso sobre esto y se esforzó en calmar su respiración para que su padre no sospechara.  
Jim y Simon se miraron.  
"Bien" dijo Simon "Si prometen portarse bien y venir antes del anochecer…no creo que haya problemas. Qué dices Jim?"  
Jim suspiró, realmente no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero creyó que estaba siendo sobreprotector.  
"Si. Pueden ir." Dijo finalmente "pero se deberán portar muy bien, entendido? Y Blair, tu eres el mayor, cuida a Daryl" agregó con una sonrisa, para indicar que solo estaba fastidiando.  
"Jiiiimmmm!" protestó Daryl "yo se cuidarme solo!".  
Los cuatro se rieron del gimoteo de Daryl.

Pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones de los muchachos, sobre cuidarse y no meterse en líos, una vez que encontraron el lugar buscado y se encontraron en una fiesta de la fraternidad, todo fue cuesta abajo.  
Pronto se vïeron envueltos en una riña y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraron ambos sentados en una celda, esperando a sus padres.  
Los policías, al ver que se trataban de los hijos de otros policías los mantuvieron aparte del resto de los detenidos.

Durante la fiesta, Daryl y Blair estaban contentos que todo haya salido tal como lo querían.  
Pero ahora, sentados en el sofá de la sala de Jim, enfrentando a sus padres furiosos, lamentaban profundamente haber ido a ese lugar.  
"Y bien?" preguntó Jim a Blair, luego de haberle ordenado que le contara todo desde el principio y ver la duda en los ojos de Blair "Y más vale que no omitas nada, Junior, ya te ganaste una paliza y te aseguro que no quieres hacerla peor".  
Blair se ruborizó ante esas palabras. Le molestaba que Jim hiciera referencia a su castigo delante de Simon y Daryl. De repente, sintió su rebeldía fluir. Si iba a recibir una paliza, por qué no lo hacía ya Jim? Para qué torturarlo haciendo que dijera todo lo que había sucedido?  
De repente, por la cara que puso su padre, Blair se dio cuenta que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta.  
"Okay, Junior, Cómo voy a hacerte esperar!" dijo Jim con sarcasmo, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba de un brazo a Blair.  
"No! Jim! Te lo diré!" dijo frenético, Blair. Quiso evitar a toda costa que su padre lo castigara delante de sus amigos.  
Jim cambió su postura amenazante y soltó a Blair, no sin antes aterrizar una palmada dolorosa al trasero del muchacho.  
Los ojos de Blair se llenaron de lágrimas de vergüenza.  
"E-estoy haciendo una investigación, papá. Y –Y en ese lugar po-podía con-conseguir da-datos" tartamudeó el muchacho a modo de explicación.  
Solo recibió el silencio pedregoso de Jim como respuesta.  
"Y tú? No tienes nada que decir?" preguntó Simon a su propio hijo.  
Daryl había observado en silencio lo sucedido entre Jim y Blair, temiendo su propio castigo y que su padre decidiera dárselo ahí delante de sus amigos.  
Se quedó mudo ante la pregunta de su padre y eso obligó a Blair a responder por él.  
"No fue su culpa Simon. Yo lo llevé a ese lugar… yo"  
"Silencio Blair." Simon fue tajante "Daryl tiene una boca que funciona a la perfección con la cual me puede dar su propia explicación"  
Blair calló y Daryl tragó audiblemente para comenzar a hablar "Creí… creí… que sería bueno conocer algo de la vida universitaria… tú quieres que vaya a la universidad!"  
Los tres miraron al jovenzuelo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Blair gimió internamente, sin poder creer que su amigo fuera tan tonto.  
Jim tuvo que poner en juego todo su esfuerzo para impedir que una risita se le escapara. Qué comentario inoportuno!  
Simon no podía creer la respuesta de su hijo. "No te atrevas a tomarme por tonto Daryl Banks!" rugió ultrajado "eso no tuvo nada que ver con conocer la universidad!" y sin poder contenerse tomó a su hijo de un brazo y aplicó tres palmadas sonoras a su trasero.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
AAAUU! AYYY! OOWW! Daryl trató de defenderse pero no pudo soltarse del agarre de su padre.  
"Intenta de nuevo la explicación" dijo Simon, más tranquilo luego de haber entregado el adelanto del castigo.  
Daryl se pasó una mano por los ojos para secar las lágrimas, totalmente avergonzado "lo siento… no debimos ir a ese lugar…"  
Esa admisión descomprimió un poco la situación.  
Jim miró a su vez a Blair y éste entendió la mirada "yo también lo siento" admitió "lamento haber ido a ese lugar y haber involucrado a Daryl en esto…"  
Simon levantó una mano para interrumpir a Blair "Daryl es perfectamente capaz de realizar sus propias decisiones y también conoce la diferencia entre hacer bien y hacer mal. Ambos tienen responsabilidad en esto. Y no creas muchachito que esas tres palmadas fueron todo tu castigo. En casa habrá más"  
Daryl gimió ante esa amenaza. Y Blair se encogió un poco sabiendo que lo mismo le esperaba a él, aunque su padre se mantuviera callado.  
Luego de más disculpas de parte de los muchachos, Simon y Daryl abandonaron el loft dejando a Blair y Jim solos.

"Ve a darte un baño Junior, apestas a todas esas hierbas que estuvieron fumando en la fiesta"  
Blair abrió los ojos muy grandes "Yo no estaba fumando papá! Te lo juro! Yo…"  
"Ssshh, sshhh, lo sé cariño" se apresuró a interrumpirlo Jim "solo quise decir que el olor de la festichola se te impregnó en la ropa"  
Blair suspiró aliviado internamente, no quería agregar más motivos al castigo que estaba seguro iba a recibir.  
Fue a bañarse mientras su padre preparaba unos sándwiches para ambos, de los cuales dieron buena cuenta cuando salió del baño vestido con sus pijamas, que no eran más que una camiseta vieja y un par de shorts gastados.  
"Vamos a tu cuarto ahora, Blair" dijo Jim, luego de la frugal cena y de limpiar lo poco que se había ensuciado.  
Blair se adelantó a su padre y se ubicó sentado en la cama. Jim lo siguió y se quedó parado apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados "tienes algo más que agregar?" preguntó y cuando Blair negó con la cabeza "Bien, entonces pasemos esto, ya hablamos demasiado"  
Jim se sentó al lado de Blair y guió a su muchacho dócil sobre sus rodillas. Lo sorprendió que Blair no intentara detener o al menos retrasar la paliza, pero – cansado de todo el día de trabajo y de buscar al niño luego de su travesura – decidió aprovechar la inusitada docilidad.  
Con fluidez bajó los shorts y los calzoncillos, dejándolos por debajo del trasero y comenzó a aplicar su mano con fuerza moderada.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Blair se aguantó unos quejidos mordiendo uno de sus puños que había ovillado debajo de su mentón. Sabía que se merecía esta paliza! Su padre no le perdonaría jamás haber puesto en peligro al hijo de su amigo así que él recibiría con gusto lo que quisiera darle… bueno, no con gusto porque la mano de papá picaba como el infierno, pero por lo menos se lo aguantaría sin resistirse.  
Jim notó la reacción de Blair – o la falta de ella, mejor dicho – y siguió calentando el trasero sonrosado, ahora más fuerte, esperando el momento en que su hijo se rindiera y diera rienda suelta a su llanto.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Cadenciosamente iba aplicando su mano de una nalga a la otra, a veces golpeando dos veces en el mismo lugar pero lo único que recibía por respuesta era unos ugh!ah! y oh´s dichos entre los dientes apretados.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
Luego de esta tanda y sin recibir reacción aún, Jim detuvo la paliza.  
"Por qué estoy castigándote Blair?" preguntó, adivinando por dónde podrían ir los pensamientos de su hijo pero necesitando la confirmación del muchacho.  
Blair tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de contestar:  
"P-por… por… haber –haber llevado a Daryl a esa - esa fiesta…"  
"Ajam…" dijo Jim mientras apoyaba sus codos en la espalda del muchacho, aún manteniéndolo con la cola roja al aire "las palabras de Simon no significaron nada para ti? Las escuchaste?"  
Blair frunció el ceño, su papá parecía dispuesto a una charla pero el no estaba en una posición muy comoda que digamos "Simon dijo eso por Daryl. Supongo que quiso enseñarle algo a su hijo… pero yo se bien lo que piensan! Yo soy el mayor y no debí llevarlo ahí! Por eso me estás castigando!" Blair terminó gritando las últimas frases, enojado porque su padre no parecía comprender que aguantarse la paliza era su manera de pedir perdón.  
PAFF!  
"Cambia tu actitud inmediatamente!" con ese chirlo Jim puso en su lugar la incipiente rebelión. Aunque había buscado una reacción del muchacho, no le gustaba la que estaba consiguiendo.  
"Ya lo dijimos Blair! Daryl es perfectamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones…!"  
"Si! Pero si yo no le hubiera hablado de la fiesta él nunca se hubiera enterado! Y si yo no lo hubiera llevado el no podría ir por sus propios medios!" Blair empezó a sollozar, exponiendo su culpa.  
Jim lo dio vuelta rápidamente, dejándolo sentado en su regazo pero aún con la ropa bajada.  
"Escucha Blair, Daryl no es un niño, tampoco es un incapacitado y sabe decir que no desde que era muy pequeño. No lo obligaste a acompañarte, verdad? No lo amenazaste ni le pusiste un cuchillo en la espalda para que fuera contigo. Ambos se pusieron en riesgo en esta travesura y son culpables en partes iguales… entendido?" Blair había detenido sus sollozos, escuchando con atención a su padre. La palabra _riesgo_ encendió una lucecita en su mente, pero enseguida la apagó pensando que si algo le hubiera sucedido a Daryl, Simon y su padre nunca se lo perdonarían. Había arriesgado la amistad entre Jim y Simon y…  
"Deja de decir tonterías!" qué?! Era la segunda vez que le pasaba que creía estar pensando cuando estaba hablando en voz alta! "Si algo les hubiera pasado a alguno de los dos o a ambos, Simon y yo hubiéramos estado ahí el uno para el otro!" afirmó Jim desde la seguridad de su amistad de años con el Capitán Banks "No quiero volver a oírte decir eso! Tú eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa para mí y fue tu seguridad la que pusiste en riesgo! Y es por eso que estoy castigándote!"  
Blair sólo lo miró con ojos grandes, todavía tratando de decidir si había hablado en voz alta o si su padre era capaz de leer sus pensamientos… pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar en eso. Inmediatamente y sin ninguna ayuda, Jim volvió a colocarlo boca abajo sobre sus muslos y a acomodarlo para continuar la paliza.  
"Papá…"  
PAFF! PAFF! Dime por qué estoy castigándote Blair! PAFF! PAFF!  
AAUUGGH! OOWW! POR – POR PONERME EN RIESGO AAYY! PAPAAAÁ! Blair respondió enseguida tratando de aplacar la fuerza de Jim y tratando de resistirse un poco con su cuerpo a esta nueva tanda de azotes.  
PAFF! PAFF! Bien! Ahora que estamos en la misma página PAFF! PAFF! NUNCA PAFF! PAFF! PERO NUNCA PAFF! PAFF! VUELVAS A ARRIESGAR TU SEGURIDAD! PAFF! PAFF!  
Jim aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez con las que estaba entregando las palmadas, haciendo que las nalgas pasaran de un color rosado furioso a un rojo oscuro.  
AAAYY! AAAHHH! NOOOO! PAPIIII! AYYYAYYAYYAAYY! Blair se retorcía infructuosamente contra el agarro de acero del brazo de su padre, mientras que él seguía bajando su mano –también de acero - en sus pobres posaderas.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
AAAUUUGGHHH! OOOWWOOOWWOOWWOOWW! PAPIIIIII! NOOO MÁS!  
Jim se detuvo un momento para bajar aún más los calzoncillos, exponiendo ahora la unión entre nalga y muslo, y elevó un poco la rodilla derecha para tener un mejor acceso a esa sensible zona.  
PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
AAUUU! AAAUUU! NOO PAPIIII! BUUUUAAA! BUAAA! NOOOO MAAASSS! PAPIIII BUUUAAAA! BUUUAAAA!  
NO QUÉ BLAIR! PAFF!PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF! PAFF!  
NO – NO - ME ARRIESGARÉ MÁAASSS AYYYAYYAYY! BUAAA BUAAAAAA! BUUUUAAAAA!  
Cuando notó que el muchacho comenzó a sollozar sin control – y vio que el color rojo oscuro se había extendido desde los glúteos a los muslos superiores- Jim detuvo la paliza. Esta vez satisfecho que el mensaje había llegado fuerte y claro al cerebro de su hijo.  
Quitándole la ropa que le había llegado a los tobillos por sus pataleos, volvió a acomodar a su niño sentado en su regazo y lo abrazó y lo meció hasta que de los sollozos solo quedaron hipos y sorbos.  
Quince minutos después, alzó a su hijo dormido de su regazo y lo depositó boca abajo sobre la cama, dejándolo sin cubrir para que nada rozara su trasero dolorido.  
Convencido de que había eliminado de la mente de Blair todo rastro de culpabilidad por la situación de Daryl, encendió el velador de la mesa de luz dejándolo preparado para apagar la luz principal cuando saliera.  
Desde la puerta, dio una última mirada a su niño y suspiró. Conociendo a su hijo y su propensión por sentirse culpable supuso que mañana se tomaría un tiempo para reforzar la lección si fuera necesario…


End file.
